


This is Audrey Tang: The Bad Taste

by TheHuntress25



Series: This Is Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Other, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 54,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7033969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuntress25/pseuds/TheHuntress25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey Tang is aware that her life isn't what she had ever hoped for but when she meets Percy Weasley, she finds that life isn't nearly as terrible as it can be. But when Percy begins to reveal who and what he really is and what led to the most haunting change, she wonders if starting a new life in a completely different world is worth being together forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Bad Taste

They were the eyes of a dead man. The air thickened with secrets, hinting at a pain that was too horrifying for words and Audrey Tang was both captivated and unsettled by those pale blue eyes as she cautiously peeked out of the red curtain that separated herself from the eager crowd, “There's nothing there at all.” She whispered curiously, unable to stop herself from staring at the bizarre man. It was suddenly more interesting than worrying about the wolfish men that would soon be gazing upon a body that was barely covered.

Audrey found it strange that she could have been so easily distracted by something as ordinary as a pair of eyes but the look in them certainly _wasn't_ ordinary in the least. There were a thousand secrets hidden in them and she wasn't certain why it caused her body to break out in a chill. Her heart began to pound with a strange emotion that she had never felt before. Perhaps it was nervousness...Audrey always tended to be a bit anxious before she performed but she supposed that there was something else about this mysterious man that had captured her attention.

In the beginning, she had merely been looking at tonight’s crowd, mentally debating how much money she would be able to make if all went well. Audrey had thought that the crowd was the usual assortment of drunks, lechers and idiots but before she had turned away with grim determination, she had spotted the man sitting stiffly in the front of the crowd. He had stood out like a sore thumb. There had been something different about him and although she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was, she was oddly fascinated by the look in his eyes and had wondered if it were his obvious disdain that had amused her at first.

Audrey had to wryly admit there was nothing particularly striking about him, not that she could readily call herself a raving beauty either. Despite the obvious lack of handsome, classical features, she thought that he was attractive in a completely different way but wasn't certain what that mysterious component could be. For the last ten minutes or so she had been standing here, huddled uncomfortably behind the curtain in an attempt to study him more closely, trying to take as much of him in as she could, though it was difficult. The stage hadn't been brightly lit, though it made his features visible enough if she managed to squint or tilt her head, knowing that if anyone spotted her they would think she had lost her mind.

The though didn't deter her, however and Audrey had been disappointed that she hadn't been able to make out all of the details of his face. There was a very haughty tilt to his chin that was instantly grating to her nerves and his clothes were peculiar—why on earth was he walking around in his mother's old bathrobe? Audrey was reminded of some throw away rag that should have been burned. Shuddering, she had pursed her lips and intended to turn away but she'd glanced at the short, wavy red hair and the freckles on his cheeks and had smiled. It had been very odd but she’d thought he was a bit cuter just then, the freckles making him a appear more boyish instead of stuck up.

Holding back a snort at that, Audrey had flicked her gaze over his face, noticing the glasses on the bridge of his nose. _Dork_ , she had thought rather meanly as she'd reluctantly thought that they made him all the more adorable before wondering about the color of his eyes, her heart giving a leap when he had shifted in his seat. For just a moment, the lights overhead had cast his eyes in a brilliant sheen and she’d found the pale blue shade beautiful. It wasn't a color she saw very often but the force of her interest had left her more than a little unsettled and interested, he'd had an expression there that she hadn't been able to ignore.

The man had possessed pale blue eyes that had appeared haunted…glassy…dead. There was no mistaking that whoever this man was, he was carrying with him far more regrets than his peers and Audrey had felt a brief spark of compassion, that was an emotion that she had more than a little experience with. A familiar wave of shame went down her spine but she carefully shook the sensation off, unwilling to dwell on the past when there was a full night ahead of her. This peculiar man was just another customer but even when she had tried to slip back behind the curtain, she had found herself staring at those dead eyes again, she had seen that expression before in her own face a few times and it was uncomfortable to see it in another.

Audrey was certain that whatever troubles were lurking in this man were completely different from her own but probably much darker. There was a very detached air about him, his entire posture suggesting that he was very inexperienced with the ways of the world. She thought it odd that he would be in a place like this and decided firmly that she would have to make sure she gave him a good dance, “Git looks like he could use a bit more fun in his life,” she found herself whispering just as someone patted her rudely on the butt. “Oi, keep your _fucking_ hands off—” she hissed viciously, turning around with a murderous expression on her face and flinching slightly as she spotted her manager leering down at her.

Mr. Arnold Remmington had a certain respect for the girls that danced at his strip club but allowing them to leave the club, Bare Back, without having a sample was his real intention. Audrey had never liked him. But she had been working at the club for the past three years and had always avoided his greasy palms on her skin, “Ready, Tang?” he asked with forced friendliness, his coarse face making her recoil. The sound of his raspy voice made her skin break out in a flush and her brown eyes narrowed, “Make sure you give them hell,” he seemed to take pleasure out of the thought before he continued, his eyes running over her with lewd interest. “There aren’t nearly enough wolves in the audience tonight.”

Audrey nodded stiffly and moved away from him, unwilling to be trapped like a mouse for him to toy with. Remmington took her in with a lascivious smile and closed the meager space between them until she was swamped in the strong scent of cheap cologne, musk and a foul trace of medicinal aftershave. There was nothing worse than catching his eye but she had never been the sort of person to back down from a threat, though it was difficult to remain still as his hot breath fogged over her face, making her upper lip curl with disgust. The thick smell of cigar smoke was revolting, “I’ll do my job and _only_ this job.” She said nastily.

“If you want your job, you’ll get that attitude in check.” Remmington replied darkly, a flicker of warning flashing in his beady black eyes. Audrey thought that he would say more but he passed her by with a grunt and as he walked away, she shuddered visibly, there was something very foul about that man. It wasn’t necessarily cold but it didn't explain why her bare arms were suddenly riddled with goosebumps, the backstage area was usually warm. “ _Prick_ ,” Audrey hissed angrily, knowing that her manager had somehow stolen all the heat from the room with his mere presence. She was certain that the exchange between them had been noticed by the other dancers but I would have been beyond foolish to think that they would have helped.

Bare Back wasn't nearly the most successful strip club in London but Audrey knew that it was a lucrative business in its own right. The other dancers may look after one another behind the scenes but there weren't very many of them willing to get on Remmington's bad side. Audrey doubted that a stripper could even hold on to something so precious but she would be damned before she started licking anyone's boots and she took in the activity around her with a determined scowl. Half naked women were clustered together like exotic birds, sharing the latest gossip while others relaxed near the locker rooms, talking and arguing playfully with one another.

“The fucking heater is busted again,” she heard one of the girls mutter, fanning herself.

Remmington was too cheap to pay for a new one anytime soon and Audrey could already feel her mascara running. Carefully, she brushed the black smudge away, hoping that it wouldn't be noticeable, though she ruefully noted that none of the men out there tonight would care about her face, “That cheap ass bastard.” Audrey growled to herself as she dabbed lightly at the corners of her leaking eyes. The goosebumps had faded from her skin but the air was quickly becoming muggy and she stared down at herself with a weary sigh, her thin, sheer top making her wish that she had been blessed with more noticeable endowments.

Audrey smoothed her hands over her front anxiously, she had always been self-conscious about the meager size of her chest. The fact that she was wearing what may have counted as panties if they weren't anything more than a bit of string and cloth, should have embarrassed her but she'd tossed aside her shyness years ago. As that withering thought washed over her, the cue for her to go on stage suddenly blared backstage and she flicked the black fan in her hand open. After a moment, she gathered her nerve and came out to loud cheers, sauntering, winking and blowing kisses, “Bare Back is proud to present for your pleasure, _The Bad Taste_!” the DJ announced.

Many of the people in the crowd were regulars, men that had nothing to lose and they cheered for her as she started her routine. Audrey was always eager to get the nights over with but she tried to give the men a good show and took a little pride in her dances, this one being something that she had been working on for the past month. For as long as she could remember, Audrey had always wanted to get into theater, perhaps become an actress by her own right. Gyrating sensually in barely anything at all hadn’t been what she’d had in mind exactly and when she had first started here, she had been more than a bit nervous.

But one of the seasoned girls had told her to just think of happier, lighter thoughts that could pull her through. And if it helped, a good man that loved her properly. Audrey had learned to imagine the perfect man…to seduce him with her movements and she performed all of her moves expertly with no effort. There was glitter flashing against her tanned skin as she danced smoothly to the pole that waited in the center of the stage, knowing that the best part of her performance was coming. It had taken some major practice and injury but she was able to bend and twist in a way that the club had never seen before but it had given her the status as the best dancer that Bare Back would ever have.

As the music thumped and pounded along with her aching head, Audrey somehow managed to toss her fan into the air, hang upside down and catch it with her teeth. Cheers greeted her for the stunt and the DJ called into the microphone. “Isn’t she amazing?! Keep it going Bad Taste, you’re knockin’ them dead!” Audrey was able to see that the stage was littered with money, more money than she would have expected for such a slow night. Sliding from the pole and giving them all a bow that would have made a nun wince, she made a great show of bending over to gather the bills, her blood still pounding.

The heels were killing her but bending over and doing tricks on the gritty floor, snapping the bills into what supposedly counted as underwear, only brought her more cheers. She was bending back up and flipping her long black hair out of her sweaty face when their eyes met. It was the dead man. For a moment, Audrey felt the breath rush out of her lungs because he was staring at her in a way that made her skin heat. Odd, since she had more experience with sex than she needed and she crawled over to him until they were only a breath away, “What’s your name, honey?” she asked after taking the fan from her mouth.

There was a spluttering sound and someone else beside him said laughingly. “It’s _Percy_! Perce, she likes you! Oi, my names Lee!” and Audrey briefly looked over to see a black man with dread locks roaring with laughter.

On the other side of the dead man, there was another redhead and he was thumping the one called Percy on the shoulder as he stared at her, completely stunned. There was a look of pure horror on his face that only amused her to no end, “I’m George Weasley, this is my brother!” the other man introduced, laughing.

Audrey had never heard such an odd last name before but shrugged and said to Percy Weasley as he stared at her, his jaw falling open. There was something in his eyes though that seemed to call to some primal part in her and she smiled slowly, “Gonna say something Mr. Percy _Weasley_?” she teased softly and to her surprise, he actually looked like he might be blushing.

For some reason, it delighted her. It was so cute…Audrey was getting more cheers and demands for another dance but she made a daring move and leaned forward to kiss Percy Weasley square on his mouth. That had the man called Lee and his brother crowing with laughter before she let him go and rolled away, going back to her routine. The crowd was going wild and she was so engrossed in finishing her performance, ending with a sly removal of her slinky top that she didn’t see Mr. Percy Weasley watching her intently, his pale blue eyes terrified.

Audrey was electrified and ended her performance with a dance that would have had her dead mother gawping in horror and received cheers that made the ceiling shake. “And there you _have_ it! The Bad Taste!” the DJ cried enthusiastically as more bills were thrown to Audrey on the stage, which she hastily picked up before sauntering away. When she chanced a glance into the rowdy crowd, she saw that Mr. Percy Weasley was looking as if his whole face were on fire. His brother and friend were laughing at him and Audrey bit on her lower lip to hide her smile before rushing back through the red curtain, a giddy feeling going through her.

The night continued on afterward though and Audrey was more than relieved when she was able to get out of her heels and into some decent clothes. Her aching limbs were more than a little heavy. Quickly, she spent a few minutes counting up the money that she’d made and debated which one of her bills to pay first, knowing that she would have to either pay one and forgo the other. There were a few other girls in the locker room with but they were too busy complaining and shaking their limp hair out to pay her much attention. She chatted for a few minutes with them as she finished counting the night's earnings before stuffing her money carefully in her purse, wondering what bills would have to be paid or extended.

Audrey was wearily tying her black hair back when those dead eyes flashed through her mind again, prickling at her curiosity. It was strange that she would find herself so entranced by someone she may never see again and she frowned before rummaging for her purse in the bottom of her locker. The heavy bag was nearly concealed by scarves, fuzzy boas and other nonsense before she finally found it and slipped it onto her shoulder, feeling muscles tensing and pulsing as she stretched. After slamming the little metal door shut with a resounding _clang_ , she briefly pondered over the fact that she had never had any luck with the men in her life. Then again, she never had much luck. She wasn’t sure what it was exactly that never quite worked but her relationships always ended rather abruptly...there was something about being emotionally intimate with someone that had always disturbed her.

It was too dangerous and wild for her, especially when Audrey had learned her lesson on trusting people too much. Unlike some of the more romantic girls at the club, the thought of settling down had always terrified her and for a moment or two she tried not to freeze up over the idea of living an “ordinary” life. It was just a fairy tale. The little girl that might have believed in those things had withered away a long time ago and she supposed that it was difficult not to remember her parent's marriage. Their relationship had been rather turbulent and with the way her father had been, Audrey hadn't been able to imagine why her mother had wanted to be with him.

Their marriage had been filled with dissatisfaction, bitterness and a troubling amount of loneliness. Audrey would never understand how they had remained together for so long. Even though it had been a bit difficult growing up with so much tension between her parents, Audrey had loved her mother but she couldn't quite dredge up the same emotion for her father. His smiles had been so rare that she had stopped thinking them as anything good. Grunting a little at the uncomfortable memories, she made her way out of the locker room, making small talk here and there, glorifying with only a tiny amount of guilt that her father was dead.

It had been six years since Richard Tang had passed and after he was buried, Audrey had been shipped from one stranger's home to another. Their immediate family had been unwilling to provide for her at the time and her older brother, Eric, had simply vanished once he'd turned eighteen. She had never seen him again after that. A dull pang settled in her heart, it had already been difficult enough being so young without any support but it had hurt even more to realize that not even her brother wanted anything to do with her and aside from sporadic calls over the years, it had been obvious that he didn't find her worth knowing.

Audrey held back a silent moan of despair at being so alone, it had been incredibly difficult to finally get on the right path. She would rather pretend those dark days hadn’t happened at all. With a rather sour twist to her mouth, she walked stiffly to the front of the bustling club, deciding that she would go to the bar before heading home. A good drink might be what she needed, “Hey, Zach, a shot of whiskey please.” She said moodily, greeting the bartender moodily before taking a seat. Zach was a pudgy thirty-something that was one of the only people in Bare Back who actually appeared to enjoy his job, “keep'em coming, I think I'm going to need them tonight.” She groaned.

Zach nodded before sending her a sympathetic look as he hunted for a clean shot glass and Audrey chanced a quick glance on the stage. Her friend Pamela was dancing now and the men were going crazy for her routine, which was even raunchier than hers. It was a miracle that no one fainted. Audrey smirked a little and wondered if the woman would get to her kid’s in time before the baby sitter left, the dancers who worked here all had some sort of history. Stripping wasn't the sort of profession that many people understood and she had heard every outraged argument from a furious elderly woman over the years with deaf ears. “You probably just made my night.” An unfamiliar voice suddenly complimented.

Audrey turned, frowning and thinking that it was a creepy customer but she was surprised to find that it was the redheaded brother of Mr. Percy Weasley. He was very cute, she had to admit but she wondered if he had lost his ear in some sort of freak accident, though it didn’t detour from his wide smile or an amazing dimple in his cheek.“I get that a lot, sweetheart. It’s nothing new.”

“Oh, I’m not talking about _me_.” The brother said and Audrey watched as Mr. Percy Weasley was shoved in front of him. He looked humiliated, “I haven’t seen him blush like that since he got his last job!”

Audrey grinned a bit, her heart doing a funny little flip as the object of her interest sent her an uncomfortable look. She could sense his anger as he spent a moment or two glaring at his glowing brother, “Where’s your other friend?” she asked curiously, recalling that there had been a cheerful black man with them earlier.

“Apparently he had a feeling that his girlfriend would somehow find him and rushed home.” The no-ear brother said with a laugh.

Audrey wondered what sort of girl that bloke was dating but she had to remember that the club did get a lot of females as well. The irony was a little funny, “Right, well, I wish him luck.” She said dryly, glancing between them and seeing the familial resemblance between the two men. The no-ear man was shorter and stockier than Percy, “so what are _you_ two still doing here?”

“Thought we’d get a quick drink,” The no-ear brother said as he shoved Percy into a bar stool beside her. Audrey could sense his unease like a fine cologne and wondered what his problem was before chugging her first shot, enjoying the brief bit of fire that went down her throat, “I’m George Weasley remember? This is Percy.”

Audrey nodded lamely, hating to admit that she had forgotten about him because she’d been too busy focusing on why his brother seemed to fascinate her. He was sitting rather stiffly in his stool and she gave him a hard thump on the shoulder, “I’m not going to steal your virginity, Mr. Percy Weasley! Take a load off and relax!” she cried.

George Weasley roared with laughter and took the other seat beside her and ordered a shot of something, though she hardly noticed his actions. “Percy, she’s got clothes on! You can _look_!” he teased.

Audrey had a feeling that he made fun of his brother quite a lot and she smirked a bit and pondered if her own brother were even alive. It had been a long time since she had gotten a pathetic birthday card from Eric but she quickly pushed the thought aside, “I noticed that, George, thank you.” Percy Weasley snapped.

His voice wasn’t necessarily deep but it made her skin tingle all the more and Audrey imagined what he’d sound like after she kissed him again. “What’re you being all shy for?” George Weasley asked his brother rudely. “You’re supposed to be older than me, therefore more mature and polite!”

“You make me sound like a stuffy old git!” Percy growled back, scowling. Audrey’s second shots had arrived and she grabbed the glass, tossing it back expertly and watching as the man gawped at her, as if finding the action rather rude. “Don’t you have a _home_ to go to?”

“Angie’s probably pregnant and mean…she’ll beat me up.” George Weasley complained and Audrey wondered what sort of woman had the willpower to handle him. He seemed rather annoying, “and not in a good way.”

That had Audrey spluttering a bit over her next shot. “She’s probably _pregnant_ because you can’t keep your paws to yourself. Go home and leave me alone for a night.” Percy Weasley commanded wearily. “I can’t believe you and Lee talked me into coming to this place.”

“Aw, come on! It’s not so bad and look—” George said as he got his drink and tossed it back without wincing. Apparently he had ordered whiskey but he looked unfazed by it, which surprised Audrey when it was rather strong, “I’ll give you a break and see you tomorrow.” He said moodily before hopping off the stool and walking by, “and if you’re going to get laid for the first time, be sure to let me know.”

Percy Weasley glared after him but his brother was already walking off toward the front of the club, whistling happily. When he was gone, he asked her, “Do you have a habit of staring or is it just for me?”

Audrey blinked in surprise because she hadn’t realized that she had been staring at him this whole time and her cheeks turned pink. Her reaction to him was bizarre, “I wasn’t staring _that_ hard.”

“You were staring at me for at least ten minutes through the curtain.” There was a wry note to his voice and Audrey felt her cheeks flaming. “It was rather unsettling,” Percy Weasley said with an uncomfortable glance at her, his lips were drawn back in a tight, uncompromising line. Audrey was growing increasingly embarrassed and she turned away from him abruptly before signaling Zach for another shot, “is it like a bad tick?” the man questioned snidely.

Audrey could hear that he was aggravated and she wondered what he thought of her. This cheap girl in her cheap clothes stripping for money, “No one told _you_ to be so gorgeous you know.” The thread on her patience was beginning to snap and she wasn't certain why he was being such a prat, it was almost as if he were afraid to be left alone with her, “take your attitude somewhere else if you’re having problems with being a virgin.” She said with a dark look in his direction.

That caused a slight silence and the bartender was looking between them carefully, but she could see his lips twitching. Audrey felt a spark of irritation—he had been making fun of her this entire time on purpose! Zach handed her another shot and angled his head at Percy Weasley, who shrugged and flicked his hand idly at some sherry, “I’m not a virgin.” The bizarre man said to her eventually, as if the information were completely ridiculous, “but it’s not as if it’s any of your business.”

“I’d have to feel it to believe it.” Audrey shot back at him and she watched as he rolled his eyes in irritation before appraising her. Her street clothes were merely nothing but dark jeans, a battered denim jacket and a slinky black top underneath that hid the tattoos that she covered up for the club, “got a _problem_?” she growled.

Percy said nothing but his gaze was more curiously annoyed than anything before he turned away from her, his lips tight. Audrey wasn’t sure what it was but he appeared rather tense, even more tense than any normal person could be, “You’re rather rude, you know.” He replied curtly, brows raised.

Audrey gawped at him and somehow wanted to punch him for no reason at all as a glass of sherry was placed before him. He took it and stared into the depths as if longing to drown, “Aw, don’t tell me you’re mad because I _snogged_ you!” the explanation for his bad mood suddenly struck her like lighting. The thought made her want to roar with laughter but she reigned it in hastily, “what, was it your first kiss?” she asked dryly.

“No, but I have no idea where your mouth has been.” Percy Weasley replied calmly.

“You know, I don’t know where _yours_ has been either.” Audrey snarled back, annoyed.

Percy Weasley seemed to think about that. “Point taken.” Audrey oddly felt like smiling and they fell into a bit of a silence, the club continued to showcase different girls. After a few more minutes he asked, “how old are you? Aren’t you a bit young to be showing off your body to disgusting old men?”

Audrey had never been asked that before and she thought about it for a moment, wondering what her mother would say if she were alive. She would not be pleased, of that she was certain, “How old do you _think_ I am?”

“From the size of certain endowments, I’d almost assume you were twelve.” Percy Weasley insulted smoothly as he flicked his gaze over her form, his pale, dead eyes resting on her chest. Audrey fumed and turned rather red, “or thirteen.”

Audrey wanted to kick him but he merely stared at her, unblinking and dead before she snarled something so rude that it was surprising that she didn't go straight to Hell. His mouth hung open at her nerve and he blushed…it was so cute, “I can’t help that my boobs are small, okay?!” she had been teased for years about them from mean people at the club and during school.

That caused another silence that was only broken up when the latest dancer got off the stage to loud cheers and jeers. Bare Back was a rather rowdy club after all and she was so furious and annoyed with her guest that she didn’t notice that he had said something until he asked loudly, “Are you listening?”

“Listening to what?” Audrey asked angrily.

There was a weary look to his face as he asked. “Is there a place to get something to eat around here?” his dead eyes were slightly annoyed as he ran them over her, “I'm not extending my company, mind you but I'd like to get out of here.”

Audrey felt her jaw dropping and she said tightly. “Like you're worth the _time_!” that had him just staring at her, as if he found her to be a boring bit of human filth, “there’s a place I could take you.” She offered grudgingly.

“I’d rather you didn’t.” Percy said irritably after slamming some money down on the counter, his sherry only half empty. Audrey quickly paid her bill and hopped off the stool just as he did and they walked out of the club together, though once they were outside, he snarled, “following me, Ms. Tang?”

No one had called her a “Miss” before and Audrey blinked in surprise “How do you know my name?”

“While you were staring at me I asked the bartender.” The man replied dryly.

“Oh. Well, there’s a burger joint not too far away.” Audrey muttered, embarrassed.

“That's perfectly all right—”

“I’m hungry too, you're not doing me any favors.” Audrey informed after a brief pause and that had him moving away from her as they walked down the block.

The night air was cold but he seemed perfectly fine in his odd clothes, his red hair blowing just a bit in the wind. Audrey had a strange impulse to run her fingers through it, kiss the bridge of his nose, “Staring is a very rude habit.” Percy Weasley said icily down to her and Audrey glared up at him in annoyance and he quirked his brow. “How old are you? Fifteen?”

“I’m twenty-one!” Audrey cried hotly. Percy had to pause at that on the sidewalk and he stared down at her as if he couldn't quite believe it. The look on his face should have been enough to shame God as he bit back a laugh and continued walking. “W-what's so funny, you prat?!”

Something in her compelled her to follow him and she rushed up to him, trying to match his long strides and smacked him hard in the arm. That had his body stiffening before he looked down at her and quirked his brow, “I suppose you’ve got something. All the fat that should be in your breasts went to your ass.” He said annoyingly. “Such a pity,”

“My ass doesn't have anything to do with you, prick.” Audrey said furiously. She hadn’t blushed like this in ages and she stomped away from him, intent on getting a meal and she was so wrapped up in her anger and confused as to why she liked him when his footsteps sounded behind her, “following me?”

Percy sidled up beside her easily. “You said there was a place where I could get something to eat.” He reminded and Audrey glared up at him before stomping around a corner and allowing him to follow her to a crappy little burger joint at the end of the block. There was a rather short line from this distance as he asked, “what do you do for a living anyway…besides _that_?”

Audrey noticed that he didn’t sound as if he liked her nightly profession but she ignored the question as they made it to the end of the block and stood in line. A couple was in front of them and they turned back to gawp at his strange clothes, “Why’re you wearing a bathrobe?” she demanded.

“It’s not a bathrobe.” The man answered calmly while shooting the couple a vehement look that had them turning back around swiftly. Audrey had never seen such a nasty glare in her life and shuddered a little, “why do you take off your clothes for money?”

Audrey heard the slap in the words and she looked up at him, intent to frown up at him but he was staring down at her curiously. It made her skin turn to fire, “I’m trying to get through college.” She muttered eventually, her eyes wide. That had him looking confused and she wondered if he were some weirdo who didn’t even know what college was and she explained, “It’s like high school but with more stuff.”

That had him looking all the more confused before some memory struck him and he nodded in understanding before they finally walked inside of the burger joint. The smells of meat, onions and various seasonings made her stomach growl and Audrey walked up to the cashier to order something, “What do you want, honey?” she asked distractedly, looking at the faded menu.

“Don't call me honey, I don’t care what’s on it.” Percy snapped sharply.

Audrey glanced back at him, brow quirked. “Are you always so friendly?”

Percy's eyes flashed. “I'm sorry, but you’re not buying for me.”

“Give it a rest, you're no prince charming.” Audrey retorted blandly before deciding for them both despite his grumbling. After she paid the bill, she made a motion towards he table scattered around. They were dirty, disgusting and probably carried more diseases than humanly possible but he didn’t complain as they managed to sit into one that didn’t collapse underneath them.

Percy looked around as if he were surprised by how foul the place was but then glanced at her and seemed to find it not all that shocking. Audrey wanted to kick him, “Why do you do _that_?” he asked abruptly, as if struggling for something to fill the void.

“You mean strip? I already told you.” Audrey replied tightly, idly wondering what he looked like without his clothes on. She had no idea what had sparked so much interest in but those dead eyes were something she would never forget, “jealous?”

A bewildered look crossed his features, as if finding her question simply unreal before he looked down at his hands. They were very rough and she was curious to know what he had done with himself, he was a jumble of contradictions, “There has to be another profession that you can have that can support you through this…college thing.”

Audrey was surprised by the concern in his voice and her face turned red a bit because she had never heard it before. It made her think about a life that she had never had and her heart was pounding and pounding, “There really isn’t _much_ else that I can do. I don’t have enough experience.

“You really think that that is a suitable position for you?” Percy asked, his eyes flicking over her in stark disbelief. Audrey glared at him hotly, “I suppose not.”

“I know I'm not _gorgeous,_ you prat. Are _you_ a homeless person?” Audrey demanded angrily, feeling a sting. She found herself looking at the state of his weird robes and he didn’t even bother defending himself, “oh my God, I didn’t mean—”

That was when he interrupted her, sounding a little bored. And if she didn't know any better, amused, “I’m not homeless, Ms. Tang, I’ve just been rather lazy about updating my wardrobe. My sister-in-law is taking me shopping tomorrow and I’ll hate every minute of it.” He said angrily and Audrey felt a smile coming into her mouth, “what are you smiling about?” he demanded.

Audrey shook her head before leaning forward, bracing her chin on her hand. She was so very curious about him, “Tell me about yourself, Mr. Percy Weasley. What do you do for a living? Do you have a big family or not?” she didn’t have a family so she was very curious to know more about him.

There was a moment where he looked as if he may not answer her; his dead eyes seemed to become opaque. After a while, he muttered quietly, “I have a large family and five other siblings.” Audrey was surprised by this and extremely envious, “we only have one girl, the rest of us are boys.”

“Really?” Audrey asked in amazement.

“Yes, I'm the third eldest.” Percy informed grudgingly.

Audrey was fascinated. “So what do you do?”

Percy remained silent for a moment. “That's not important.”

Audrey stared at him for several seconds, wondering what was happening in his mind before asking cautiously. “How old are you anyway?” Percy eyed her warily. “You’re too young to be so cynical.”

A light silence fell after those words and it was apparent that he hadn’t wanted to hear them but he answered stiffly. “I’m twenty-four, Ms. Tang. Too old for a little girl like you.” The barb stung and she narrowed her eyes but he did something strange…he actually smiled, he almost looked like a completely different man, “you really don’t look your age.”

Audrey had a feeling that he wasn’t complimenting her and she smiled before kicking him playfully under the table. The action made him jump and a slight distraction came in the form of their order finally being ready and she hopped up to get it but when she came back, he was looking uncomfortable. Like he wanted to bolt, “I’m not going to attack you and take your virginity, relax.”

“I wouldn’t fight you and you should stop assuming things about me, Ms. Tang.” Percy snapped back at her. Audrey felt her chest tighten with longing, unable to comprehend what was wrong with her as she sat down. After unloading the bag and handing him his burger, he asked in amazement, “did they kill a whole cow?”

The mess that they were going to eat was very large and Audrey unwrapped her burger, noticing how all of the effects spilled out over the sides. Onions, cheese and jalapeno’s greeted her nose before she sank her teeth into it, “Ishts sghlood” she murmured.

Percy was eating his burger and his cheeks flushed a bit as he stared at her, as if finding her terrible table manners offensive to the whole human race. Audrey grinned, “You put peppers on this?” he asked after swallowing and grabbing his drink hastily, “trying to kill me, Ms. Tang?”

“Are you allergic?” Audrey asked in surprise.

“I’m not, it’s just hot.” Percy reassured before going back to the burger with gusto, apparently enjoying it more than he’d thought he would. Mustard, lettuce and ketchup was falling onto the table, “this is actually very good.” He said after a long moment when they’d devoured enough food for five people.

Audrey’s stomach was about to burst as she reached absently for a napkin before wiping her mouth clumsily and nodding. “Excellently awful,” for the first time, Percy actually laughed. It sounded ill-used and she teased, “Glad you came, aren’t you? It’s almost better than sex.”

Percy rolled his eyes at that before tapping at his mouth primly. Audrey wondered why she found his stuffiness so adorable, “Close, but not really, Ms. Tang.” she grinned widely. “You’re rather perverted, you know. Not getting enough?” this was said so casually that she almost didn’t catch his meaning.

Audrey asked seductively. “Interested _Mr._ Weasley…?” Percy didn’t answer her for a long time and simply ignored her. “You’re really no fun at all.”

“Do you find flirting with people you don’t know satisfying Ms. Tang?” Percy asked her sharply and Audrey flinched a little. There was something very cold about his expression but something a little forced about it, as if he weren't allowed to enjoy himself with her or anyone else, “you have no idea what sort of horrible person I am, and you’re practically throwing yourself at me.”

“I’m not throwing myself at you. It’s called _flirting_ ,” Audrey corrected angrily and the true anger in her voice must have surprised him because he raised his brows warily. It was a look she had a feeling not many people saw, “I don’t get involved with johns at the club but no one told you to be so damn cute.”

Percy stared at her for a moment or two and he laughed bitterly. “There’s nothing cute about me, my face is rather plain.” Audrey had a feeling that he meant to say something more but he didn’t elaborate. “You should understand what I mean.”

Audrey glowered at him for a few minutes, unsure what she might have done to have put him into such a nasty mood and said hotly. “You know, I’m the most popular dancer at the club!” and he looked astonished, “just because _you’re_ so gorgeous doesn’t mean that I’m ugly!” she snapped.

“…I never said you were ugly.” Percy said after a moment, his tone crisp. Audrey glared at him for a moment or two but she saw that he actually might hake meant it from the quick flick he gave her, “you’re just so _tiny_.”

“You have an issue with short women?” Audrey snarled defensively.

Percy shook his head slowly. “No. My sister is actually very short but I don't think she's quite as mean as you seem to be.” He replied before saying thoughtfully, “most of the time, I mean.”

Audrey glowered at him. “So you have an issue with short women speaking their mind huh?” she asked dryly.

Percy looked slightly uncomfortable but he regarded her for a few moments, as if he wanted to ask her a few things himself. But instead, he said, “I just have a problem with you…and your staring…and your nasty language.” He ended annoyingly and Audrey frowned, her cheeks turning pink.

“No one’s forcing you to sit there you know so you must like it.” Audrey pointed out meanly, knowing that she wasn't the sort of girl that many men would find very appealing unless they were completely desperate. A lot of the men from the club had approached her but she had never been interested in growing involved with them and she pushed that thought aside as Percy seemed to think about her accusation.

After a while he sighed and his shoulders slumped, as if he had never thought about that before. For a moment he looked so lost that her heart ached terribly, “I'm not used to speaking with women who are so aggressive, I'm not sure how to handle you.” Percy admitted after a while.

“So you like docile women or something?” Audrey asked with an eye roll.

Perce shook his head, a strange smile flickering over his lips. “Not precisely, but you're not exactly the sort of woman that I find myself involved with.” He paused for a moment before adding dryly, “not anymore, anyway.”

“You know, you're just getting a little more interesting as we go on. You didn't have to come here with me and you're sitting here still talking to me even though you supposedly don't like it.” Audrey found herself saying with a smug grin. “Maybe you've got a secret thing for bad girls,”

Percy appeared slightly puzzled, but mostly horrified. “I've worried about that actually…but what does that make me?” he asked softly under his breath, so softly she almost didn't hear him. Abruptly, he stood and even though there weren’t many people inside but his strange clothes were making some girls nearby giggle with amusement, “this was not a good idea,” he muttered.

Audrey wondered if she'd said something wrong. “Where are you going?”

“Home, Ms. Tang and that is _not_ an invitation.” Percy paused to say to her warningly while he turned around, his eyes running over her, the deadness in them leaving for a few short moments. Audrey felt heat washing over her and as if he were afraid of it, he turned hastily away, “have a nice night and thanks for the meal.”

Audrey hopped out of the table, forgetting about their mess as she followed him out of the shop and back into the warm air. It took her a minute but she somehow grabbed his arm and jerked him to a halt, “Wait a minute—” she said softly, wanting to know more about this stranger.

“Let me go, Ms. Tang,” Percy commanded harshly at her, looking a little mad and making her wonder what she had done. Audrey glared up at him, seeing some sort of pain lingering in the corners of his pale blue eyes, “I enjoyed our conversation but—”

Audrey frowned resolutely. “I want to see you again!” she cried firmly.

His body stiffened noticeably in the dark before he turned around, pushed her gently away and shook his head. “No you don’t.” Percy hissed dangerously, “no you _don’t_.”

And with that, Audrey watched as he walked hastily down the sidewalk and around a corner. When she followed to see where he’d been going…intent on him like she’d never been on anything in her life, there was nothing there.

 


	2. Bitter Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey is unable to get the forget the encounter with Percy Weasley and longs to see him again.

Audrey Tang found herself slamming her shot of whiskey down with a sharp crack that sounded like nails dancing in her skull. She gripped the small glass for a moment before letting her fingers slide away from it, trying to steady the panic that was flooding through her body. It hadn’t been a good night for her. The pulse and pound of the music of Bare Back seemed to mock her and she gritted her teeth against the sounds as she tried not to think about the bills that needed to be paid. Even with that weighing her down, she still had plenty of studying, homework and projects that she had to do for school. Sleep wouldn't come easy tonight.

During the hectic day, she attended a small university that took most of her money to get there by cab since her car had broken down last month. It had been hard getting into the university with her shady records but she had made decent enough marks in schools and had done the necessary requirements to sleaze her way in and she took her studies very seriously. The studying was hard but when it was all over, with her thin shoulders weighted down by bags of books, she had to do the awkward dance of hailing a cab all over again or taking a convenient bus.

After that disaster was resolved, Audrey usually found herself rushing up to her small flat, flinging herself inside and pouring over homework for a few hours. Those were the easiest hours for her but all too soon, she would have to get ready for the club, preparing her bag of clothes, make-up and hoping she wouldn't need her pocketknife. After slipping out of the shower and stuffing herself into clean clothes, she would rush back out of her flat and walk the few, tense blocks to the club, dreading every minute of it.

Once there, Audrey would alert Remmington, her slimy manager and then, inside of the locker rooms, she would undress and chatter with a lot of the other girls. Those were the nervous moments, knowing that someone was about to be up and ready to perform and hoping that the money she earned would be enough. After selecting an outfit and praying that it would be over soon, she had Pamela do her makeup since she could only do the simplest creations on her own. Most of the time, they talked and Audrey didn’t even want to go into detail with her friend about how long it took her to come up with her routines, though Pamela sometimes came round her flat to practice as well.

But in between that, studying, cursing her lot in life and hating anyone that dared to make her angry, Audrey was usually exhausted. Tonight had been a bad night, despite it all and for a Saturday, she had to admit that she expected the club to be a bit more crowded. But Remmington, the manager of the place had amped up the prices a little too high, taking the advice from a neighboring strip club a little too seriously. Why go see a bunch of girls stripping when you could rent a nice video? That was Audrey’s way of thinking anyhow and she bitterly flicked her gaze around and saw the huge shape of the man leering at her from across the clubs dark interior.

Audrey inwardly cringed. More than a few pricks from the club had made her an offer to get her bills paid and she would rather drop dead than ever have to have those toads waving the memory over her head. Remmington had warned her more than once that her attitude would get her into trouble soon if she weren’t careful but her attitude was the only thing she had left, there was no one in her life that would help her or want to make her life better. Audrey had to do everything on her own or she would fade away into nothing and she’d be damned if she let that happen, “Zach, I'm heading out. Thanks for the shots,” she said grumpily to the bartender, who nodded in reply. After sliding off the bar stool, she slammed some money down and gave the bartender an absent wave before hoisting her backpack higher onto her shoulder and trudging out.

Audrey's shift had been over for almost a half hour but she hadn't wanted to go home just yet, needing a drink to settle her down a bit. The glitter and the cloying perfume from her dance still clung and mixed in nastily with her sweat and a few tears that she’d reluctantly given away like a fool. Outside, the air was warm and she could smell the garbage from an alley nearby giving off its own cologne. Audrey cursed a bit in aggravation, knowing that even inanimate objects were against her and as she walked along the sidewalk, flipping her hair over the collar of her denim jacket, feeling relieved to be in jeans again, she thought of where she might get something to eat.

If she really wanted to, she could go round to that crappy burger place for a cheap, but artery clogging meal but she hesitated slightly. Audrey had been going there a little too often, looking for some sign of _him_ but no matter how often she went, Percy had never been there and she had felt like the biggest fool for hoping. If she had been thinking more clearly, she shouldn't have wanted to see him anymore but it was impossible to forget how he had simply vanished without a trace—it had seemed like he had been snatched away by God. Audrey had been worried that something might have happened to him and a little embarrassed to remember how silly she had acted, Percy Weasley had had every reason for bailing out on her.

Audrey was certain that there had been a mutual attraction between them but she supposed that she had come off a bit too strong. Percy had given no explanation when he had fled and she couldn't stop herself from wondering about him often, the man had been one of the most bizarre people that she had ever encountered seemed and she would have loved to see him again. There had been nothing romantic in the few minutes that she had spent with him but Audrey was embarrassed to note that she had felt _something_. Almost as if she had met someone she could actually relate to but that was silly and probably just the nighttime activities playing tricks on her.

But there was _something_ about Percy Weasley that haunted her mind, like a soft cry that she couldn’t ignore. Something damaged hung around him and she couldn't help but be curious, thinking of all the plays and dramas that she had seen at school and creating worlds and possible explanations for him. It was fun but it led to nothing and for a few more minutes she tried to think of what he had done to make her so curious in the first place but nothing spectacular came up right away. Percy had been about as polite as a feral wolf.

Audrey concluded that it had been those dead eyes, they had captured her in the beginning. Those pale blue _dead_ eyes. A peculiar wave of concern went through her but she pushed it down, knowing that it would probably be impossible that she would ever stumble across Percy again, especially after all this time. Audrey flung her long black hair over her shoulder, frowning and noticed a few young, cocky boys eyeing her with jeering interest, “Bugger off you bunch of pricks!” she snapped furiously.

They skittered away almost immediately, probably some rich no-good boys from around the way. Aggravated by what they might have thought of her, she felt a sting and vowed that she would succeed no matter what anyone thought of her. No matter what anyone had to say about—

“Mummy, what’s wrong with that man?” a child’s voice on the sidewalk caught her attention and Audrey looked towards it. A little boy with a cute face and messy blonde hair was tugging on his mother’s hand as they stared across the street, “why’s he wearing a dress?”

Audrey looked past them and saw that, across the street was Percy Weasley. He was wobbling along the sidewalk, a park bench nearly ramming into his long legs as he maneuvered to some destination or another, the streetlamps and car headlights illuminating the strange clothes he wore. Instead of a ratty robe tonight, he was wearing nicer ones that were done in meticulous silver and blues, “I don’t know and it’s rude to stare Billy. How many times _must_ I go over this? And _don’t_ point!” the mother of the boy said angrily, exasperated as they finally walked away.

But Audrey didn’t walk away, she watched Percy Weasley in an almost trance-like state, wondering what it was about him that made her heart flutter. Aside from that unnerving reaction, she was a bit concerned. The bloke couldn’t handle his liquor and from the looks of him stumbling along in the dark, he could run into trouble sooner than he could say, “Holy shit,” and she bit on her lower lip. Grumbling that she had nothing better to do and knowing that she had wanted to see him again, she found herself dashing like a madwoman across the street, cars nearly colliding with her.

Someone shouted from their window. “You crazy _bitch_! What the hell are you trying to do? Kill us?!” Audrey flipped him off over her shoulder absently and made it onto the other side without much incident. Her feet were killing her though and she felt stupid for torturing herself but looked around, puffing and huffing. After a few more minutes, she saw Percy Weasley stumbling a fair distance away, and she thumped after him.

His legs were a lot longer than hers but Audrey managed to catch up to him just as he would have been lost to the darkness. Uneasy with the thought of him salivating stupidly in a gutter, she reached out and grabbed his arm,“Oi, prick!” she cried, using her minimal strength to halt him. Immediately, he jerked and stopped. It was an awkward motion that nearly threw her back as well and she watched as he turned around, looking as if he had no clue where the sun even rose in the morning. Audrey opened her mouth to say something but there was such fury on his face that she was momentarily terrified of him.

Audrey's grip on his arm slackened drastically but just as quickly, the fury was gone and she saw the pinkness of his cheeks. There was a glazed look behind his glasses that indicated that he was well into his cups, “….What do you want little girl?” he asked in a slurred, annoyed tone.

Audrey felt a rush of relief, wariness and something else that felt suspiciously like fright go over her at once. For just one moment, he looked as if he could eat her whole and enjoy every minute of it as he ran his eyes over her, fighting for recognition if he hadn’t found it already, “I’m not a little girl, okay? I thought we established that. I’m _twenty-one_!”

Percy stared down at her for a long time before bending and pressing his mouth on hers in a kiss that was all at once delightful, terrifying and mocking. By the time he let her go, his tongue running over her lower lip, her head felt full of clouds, “Huhn. You're sweeter than I expected.” He said distractedly before turning sharply away and hurling into the nearby grass.

Audrey’s mind instantly became aware of the sickly sounds and she watched in both embarrassment and concern. He was apparently used to hurling and after he was done, he merely wiped at his mouth with a handkerchief that appeared out of nowhere and continued on his way, stumbling. “Hey, wait a minute! You’re not well!”

“I’m _fine_ , Ms. Tang.” Percy replied cryptically and she felt a jolt go over her because he _did_ know who she was. He was a git but also a tease and she didn’t think she liked it, “going to invite me home and take _care_ of me?” he sneered, looking back at her as she trooped up alongside him.

Audrey opened her mouth to tell him that he could kiss the fine plumpness of her ass but she decided against it. Their eyes locked and she saw, through it all that he was unbearably heartbroken, angry and ill with something she couldn’t name or even begin to understand, “Why, Mr. Percy Weeeasley, I’d be delighted if you came home with me.”

Percy barked a rude laugh and then, when she merely stared up at him, her chest feeling as if a million bugs were inside of it, he stopped. “You’re serious aren’t you?” and then, just like that, he sagged forward, his eyes dulling and collapsed, her slight weight somehow managing to catch him as he fell.

~.~

“Where the fuck am I?” Audrey heard the sound of the monster lying on her living room couch growl three hours later but she didn’t react to it. Percy had been asleep for so long that she had been afraid that he had been more ill than she had thought but she was secretly relieved that he was all right, it had been such a pain dragging him to the curb, hailing a courageous cab and getting them to her flat. There had been knowing stares from her neighbors but they hadn't offered much help, though one of them had been kind enough to hold the door open for them as Audrey had dragged her guest inside. The flat was small with a decently sized living room, a cramped bedroom and was collapsing in on itself like a deflated water balloon.

Despite its condition, it had taken her a while just to be able to afford it and even though it wasn't in the best neighborhood, it was better than nothing. Audrey couldn't help but recall some of the places that she had lived and shuddered, there was nothing more rewarding than coming home to a place that she had worked hard for and she took pride in that. Her friend Pamela and a few other girls from the club had surprised her and pooled in to get her a washer and dryer last year, knowing that there was hardly any way for her to ever repay them.

The woman was really very nice and they’d gone shopping a while back for more furniture, dishes and every other thing that made up a home. Audrey knew that she wasn’t rich and it showed but her flat was, to its credit, comfortable...there were splashes of color here and there that made it feel warm and welcoming. When she had been growing up, the Tang home had been comfortable but then again, there had been a lot going on in that home that would have been shocking for an outsider to discover. Audrey had avoided going anywhere near the area after her father had died, there were too many memories there and she always thought that she would see her mother waiting for her on the front porch, ushering her back inside.

A lump rose in her throat and Audrey inhaled sharply before allowing the sadness to wash out of her system, the loss of her mother weighed her down a little each day. There was a groaning noise from the living room, breaking her out of her thoughts, “Will you stop making such a fuss?” Audrey snapped as she looked up from the kitchen counter, where she'd been cleaning up the last bit of the food she'd prepared.

Percy Weasley shot up at the sound of her voice, looking comical behind the couch as he did so and nearly making her laugh. When he caught sight of her watching him from a few feet away, the kitchen some sort of barrier between them, she saw him turn his head warily, taking in the sights of an unfamiliar place. Audrey had been making herself busy by cooking the only thing she had ever learned before her mother had died. Now though, she wondered if the chicken noodle soup she'd slaved to make wouldn’t kill him, “Where am I?” Percy asked again, his tone crisp.

“My place,” Audrey answered shortly and he angled his head at her. When he said nothing, she raised her brows at him defiantly until he merely glared, “I took off your fancy bathrobe and it should be on the arm of the couch.” The bathrobe in question had been washed and dried in the last few minutes that he'd been knocked out. It might be a bit damp, since she hadn't been able to guess what the material was made of, “you might have to take it to a cleaners though just to be sure.”

“Its not a bathrobe,” Percy muttered.

Audrey knew a bathrobe when she saw one. “I tried to pick your pockets to make you more comfortable but you’ve got this weird thing in your pants and I didn't want to touch it.”

Percy was silent for a while, thoughtful and she wondered if he were thinking she had tried to steal his money. There’d been none that she could make out, just some shiny coins that looked like you could break someone’s skull open if you threw them, “So you fondled me in my sleep?” was his question and she roared with laughter.

Audrey turned away from the kitchen counter, her gaze falling briefly on the rusty pot full of chicken noodle soup before answering. “Don’t you _wish_?” she asked naughtily and he didn’t say anything to that, “I was really tempted but don't worry, you’re still a virgin.”

“I’m not—how did we get here?” Percy started out incredulously before groaning as he tried to sit up too fast. Audrey, having turned to comment on something, immediately found a cup, filled it with water and hastily walked over to him, “...you didn’t carry me did you?” he asked warily.

Audrey handed him the cup and he took it warily. “Would you _relax_?” she barked and he took careful sips. “It’s not poisoned, you prat!” she defended with pursed lips and he spluttered a little, blushing furiously, “I'm not a serial killer or anything so you've got nothing to worry about,” she added as an afterthought and he spluttered again.

“How did we get here?”

Audrey thought that it was strange to see a grown man blush but she felt herself grinning a little. “I dragged you into a cab and brought you here.” She paused a little, thinking of how he'd acted right before he'd passed out, “noble of me wasn’t it?” Percy heard the sarcasm in her tone and gave her a look even though his cheeks were still faintly pink. Soon though, his gaze kept shooting over the sight of her in pajamas.

In the cab, he’d gotten sick all over her and Audrey had hastily dumped him on the couch the moment she'd gotten him into the flat. She'd fidgeted girlishly at the sight of herself, showered, dressed and started on his soon-to-be meal. “…You’re in actual clothes, I see.” Percy commented idly.

Audrey was stunned by the snobbishness of his words and couldn’t help but admire his need to save face even though he should be the one humiliated. He was rather interesting despite it all and she placed her hands on her hips, “ _And_?” it was ridiculous of him to think that she lounged around in thongs and pasties once she was home.

“Nothing, you’re just cute. That’s all,” Percy said defensively, as if he found her asking questions a work on his nerves. Audrey fumbled for something to say but instead, she just blushed and made a great show of playing with the hem of her overlarge Bare Back t-shirt, “you should have just left me where I was. I would have come to my senses eventually.”

“And leave you to be robbed or _worse_? I don’t think I could have done that. Why were you walking around drunk so late at night anyway?” Audrey demanded and he stared at her oddly and quirked his brow. “What?”

Percy shook his head in apparent amusement before looking away towards her TV, which was small and battered but worked well enough. “I’ve woken up in worse predicaments, Ms. Tang and you have no idea what sort of person I am and you don’t _want_ to know.”

Audrey felt the warning in his tone and the hairs on the back of her neck rose a little with the words and the truth in them. She _didn’t_ know him. He could be a serial killer for all she knew and drag her lifeless corpse to his hideaway, but she found herself saying with a shrug, “If you want to do something horrible to me, here’s your chance. I’m not going anywhere.”

Percy’s dead eyes had been fixated on the blank screen of her TV but he turned his head towards her slowly, his mouth falling open. “You’re a strange girl, Ms. Tang.” And when she frowned in annoyance, his lips almost twitched with what might have been a genuine smile. After looking away, he pointed to the TV with his free hand, “why isn’t it working?”

“Oh. Uhm, the remote…” Audrey muttered stupidly and she stepped carefully towards him as he simply sat there, sipping his water. It reminded her of a feral animal ready to bolt at the slightest disturbance but she ultimately found the remote cushioned pleasantly against his hip, “that black thing down by your ass. Give it to me.”

Percy sent her a disapproving look but he shifted his weight and instead of handing it to her, he held it in his own hand. Audrey watched his face taking it in with curiosity, as if he had never seen one before, “Interesting,” she heard him say.

“It's just a remote.” Audrey said.

Percy gave her a disbelieving look and he cautiously touched a button on the device, as if waiting for it to explode. “…What does it do? Did I do it wrong?” he asked her, true bemusement coming over his face.

So _cute_! Audrey felt ridiculous for the thought but she bit it down and found herself sitting beside him and taking it. “Where are you _from_ anyway? Haven’t you ever heard of modern technology? Would a phone give you an orgasm?” she asked curiously and he laughed. She wasn’t sure why it was funny but he said nothing as she waved her hand over the remote and intoned dramatically, “watch closely, Mr. Weeeasley, it's magic.”

At that, Percy really roared with laughter. Leaning down a bit, he watched her carefully and Audrey was relieved that she had cleaned him up while he’d lain there, snoring loudly on her couch. The rancid smell of sick was not pleasant, “Is that so?” he asked gently.

Audrey blushed with pleasure but coughed delicately into her fist before pressing the ON button. Immediately, the TV flared to life and he jumped a little as a couple snogging passionately on the screen burnt their eyes, “I wasn’t watching this when I left.” She said embarrassingly but Percy didn’t seem to mind and in fact, he appeared to be finding it more informative than humiliating. One more thing about him that she wouldn’t have thought; the sight of naked bodies didn’t bother him, though she didn’t understand why he’d been so flustered at the club and she asked, “Weeeasley, why were you all embarrassed that night I saw you at the club?”

Percy took his gaze off the film (Just then, the bloke on screen was stripping off his clothes). “My brother and his friend took me there. I didn’t want to go.” He said simply and Audrey waited for another answer and he mumbled, “I have a bad history with places like that, it’s not healthy for someone like me.”

Audrey wasn’t at all sure what that meant but she wondered if he had some sort of sordid past and felt the theater geek in her going insane with curiosity. She longed to perform in the best plays and she felt her interest spike. Oddly, she liked the thought of knowing Percy Weasley, “Are you a sex addict?” she asked rudely.

Percy’s eyes widened a little before he roared with laughter and she wasn’t sure what was so funny but he eventually answered. “You’re so _cute_ , Ms. Tang.” There was a look of pleasure on his face that was gone far too quickly and she felt her heart skip a beat, horrified and fascinated all at once by her reaction to him, “why were you so serious just then?” he asked worriedly and Audrey frowned.

“Well. Are you?” Audrey prompted.

Percy gave her a bitter little smile as he shrugged his shoulders, set his cup of water aside on the floor and snatched the remote from her hands. Happily, he poked at a few buttons until the channel turned. Instead, they were watching a cop movie and the sight of cars blasting down the street seemed to concern him, “My God, isn’t that dangerous?”

“Well, yeah. But it’s a movie though.” Audrey said dismissively and he flicked his gaze to hers in confusion and she leaned forward. He reeled back as inspiration struck her, “Ooh, _I_ know what it is! You’ve got amnesia, got roped in with the circus and don’t know your real identity!”

There was a slight silence. Percy simply stared at her and Audrey felt her entire face turning red, his lips twitching madly, “You need special assistance Ms. Tang.” And that, coupled with the redness of her face had her hating him.

Audrey stood up sharply and he barely made a sound, though he did flinch visibly before she stomped off into her kitchen. She didn’t like being made a fool of but it had been a rather silly question to ask him…but she wanted to know more about him. He was a walking contradiction, “Are you hungry?” she snapped irritably.

“Don’t go through the trouble.” Percy replied absently, fixated on the TV.

 _Typical man_ , Audrey thought sourly. She wondered if he would be able to eat anything though after getting sick everywhere earlier and shuddered with revulsion and worry that he hadn’t really answered any of her questions before grabbing bowls and filling them. Her questionable chicken noodle soup made her worry but she walked back over, sat down and passed him a bowl, “Here.”

Percy took it from her and stared into the bowl warily, lifting up his spoon with a determination that had her feeling like the worst possible person. Inhaling, he dug his spoon inside, got a good amount and shoved it into his mouth, “…Ms. Tang,” he said after he’d swallowed and she’d stared at him, unable to eat her own.

“What?” Audrey asked hoarsely. Percy answered her by devouring the remainder of his bowl in the span of two seconds and holding it out for her. “You want more?” she asked in astonishment. “You don’t have to be nice, you know. If it’s nasty…”

“Too much pepper but otherwise quite nice. And if you would be so kind…?” Percy waggled the bowl in his hand at her. And then smiled in a sweetly enticing manner that had her heart flipping before she knew that he was manipulating her,“please?”

Audrey was aware that her thoughts were churning in a silly mantra: Cute, cute, _cute_! Hating herself for that, Audrey snatched the bowl from him, handed over her own and watched him eat it with the same sort of gusto he had his own meal, until there wasn’t a scrap left. When he was finished she asked in revolted fascination, “And you _still_ want more?” Percy took a moment before he nodded and she awkwardly stood up and went into her kitchen, refilled the bowl and came back to him.

By then, Percy was staring at the TV remote and poking various buttons until the channels flipped by in an almost nauseating effect. “Fascinating.” He said to himself before continuing on until Audrey stopped him, “I have to go soon. It was kind of you to take me in for a moment but you’re much too cute, I’m still a bit out of my mind and its dark.”

Audrey could hear the warning in the way he said the words but she ignored the panicked hammering of her heart and the prickling of her skin. “Why did you run away from me the other night? I would have you know.” She said and he jerked his head a little, frowning. “It was more than obvious but I should have figured that you wouldn’t have wanted to—”

“Has anyone ever told you that you have a horrible tact for _rudeness_ , Ms. Tang?” Percy asked her abruptly and apparently he hadn’t wanted to hear anything else about that night. Audrey had found herself thinking about it constantly and wondering where he had gone and how he had vanished so mysteriously from her, “apparently so from that look on your face.”

Audrey flushed because her parents had always said that her smart mouth would get her into more trouble than she’d like. And that reminded her of Remmington at the club and the disgusting things he wanted out of her and she recoiled, “I don’t mind being rude. Brings a bit of sunshine into a dull room,” she said with a shrug.

Percy quirked one red brow at the words and she saw him mulling that over before shaking his head a little. “So I see,” he said after a short pause, regarding her with a brief intensity that made her feel thoroughly naked, “that’s a dangerous thing, you should be more cautious.”

“I’ve learned a lot of hard lessons, Mr. Weeeasley.” Audrey said uncomfortably and he rolled his eyes and she grinned at him. “Is it annoying you the way I say your last name?” when he didn’t say anything but give her a stern look, she laughed in triumph, “good. You look like you could use a few laughs.”

Percy’s eyes narrowed at the words, as if he had heard them many times before until he turned away from her, his lips thinned. Something radiated off of him that was sad, angry and disastrous to anything he happened to land on, “Are you all alone, Ms. Tang?” he asked idly.

Audrey flinched at the hard, ugly truth but distracted herself by staring at his waistcoat and the ornate gold buttons on it. She reached forward and plucked at one curiously, wondering what century he’d truly come from, “I am. Well,” there was a slight hesitation and he caught onto it like a wolf scenting blood, “I have an older brother, Eric but he hasn’t talked to me in years.”

“You have a brother and he allows you to parade yourself on stage in barely any clothing?” Percy demanded furiously before it washed away, his tone seeming wry. “And here I thought _I_ was the only foul brother on the planet.”

Audrey recalled that he had a lot of siblings and she frowned at the awkward turn of conversation but she had allowed a stranger into her home. A stranger with strange clothes and who gave off an air of a wounded, dangerous creature bent on feasting on warm flesh, “Why would you think that? I know Eric is a horrible brother but that’s just life.”

Percy’s upper lip rose a little at the sound, as if fate had already been decided for them both and he shook his head in denial. “I would have thought you’d have a bit more hope than that.”

Audrey felt a spark of shame and anger at the words before saying tightly. “You can’t make shit into gold, Percy. That’s what I’ve learned—you take life as it comes and you fight for what you want instead of sinking and giving people who hate you the satisfaction of hearing you fall.”

There were a lot of people who had said she would fail. “I can tell you’ve had a hard life. But you can’t always fight, giving in to someone or something eventually isn’t a bad thing. Or so I’ve been told,” Percy responded dryly and Audrey had never heard this sort of advice before.

It was bizarre. A silence descended between them and she saw that her fingers were still plucking at his waistcoat buttons. Audrey had dragged him in on her own, stumbling and cursing but now she continued plucking at his clothes, “Who makes your clothes? Where do you get _this_ from?” she asked while poking his thigh, which were clad in a material she couldn’t name.

“Stop playing with my clothes unless you’re intending to undress me Ms. Tang and I’d be cautious of doing something so disastrous.” Percy warned as he took her hands and forced them away with a bit more pressure than she would have thought. When he released her, she saw that there was a weary cast to his features, “you’ve got this look on your face like you’ll devour me. It’s almost unnerving.”

Audrey flushed because it was true, even though she couldn't understand it. He wasn't even the sort of guy she would have usually gone for but she found herself purring silkily, just to tease, “What flavor are you?”

Percy turned beet red. “You're vile!”

Audrey roared with laughter, smacking him hard on the shoulder and making his neck snap forward. He grunted, “Ooh, you should have come home with me that night! You’re such a wuss.” She said irritably.

Percy took a while to reply and she could hear the sound of his breathing. It was shallow and ragged, “…The fact that I did want to and still do isn’t the topic for discussion right now, Ms. Tang.”

“Why not?” Audrey asked daringly. Percy shot her a warning look and she sent him a bold appraisal that had his face hardening, “you don’t like that I’m a stripper, do you?” that stung but it wasn’t that much of a surprise. “I go to school and I read—” she pointed over to a small, wooden bookshelf that was bursting with all of the plays she loved, “Shakespeare and Poe and all sorts of things.”

Percy followed her gaze and she saw a lust for knowledge spring into his eyes and they seemed, momentarily alive. But then the deadness came back, “I’m not familiar with those names.”

Audrey gasped in outrage and she smacked him hard on the face as if she could knock some sense into him and he groaned in aggravation. “You don’t know _Shakespeare_?!” she cried indignantly and he shrugged helplessly at her, his eyes drinking in every little angle of her face as if he couldn't help himself. “Are you a human or what?”

“What?” Percy asked dully, fending her off. She was so small that it wasn’t much of a fight but it nearly brought her onto his lap and he hastily pushed her back until she was seated on the cushion, unable to believe that he wasn’t at all well-read. “Are they good writers, then?”

“Of _course_ they were!” Audrey said furiously, throwing her hands up in the air dramatically and causing him to roar with laughter. She stood up and kicked him sharply in the knee before she marched over to the bookshelf and snatched a collection of Edgar Allen Poe’s work and tossed it at him. It landed ominously into his lap, “take that home.”

Percy took the heavy black tome gingerly, as if it might bite him before flipping through the thick pages curiously. There was a wary look in his eyes when he glanced back up at her, though she saw that he was more than eager to take it, “....I couldn’t possibly. There’s no chance of us seeing each other again.”

Audrey didn’t like the thought of not seeing him again, he was probably the most interesting person she had met in a long time. She placed her hands on her hips and watched his eyes flicker down to them with a heated glance, “Come round the club in a few days and we’ll take a walk, I’ll even take you to the crappy burger joint again.” The promise of going back for another jalapeno mess of a meal sparked his interest.

“…I’m afraid I can’t do that.” Percy replied tightly, despite his obvious desire to.

Audrey’s heart studded to a stop and she felt that odd sensation of nothingness getting into her system. It was terrifying, “Because I’m a—”

Percy held up his hand to stop her from speaking any further and he seemed gruffly irritated. “I’m _not_ healthy and my lack of action has nothing to do with your profession, even though I would rather you did something else with your time to get you through this college thing you spoke about,” he said in a controlled rush that spoke of past arrogance.

Audrey had the strongest urge to call him a stuffy git but instead just stared at him longingly, knowing that she was mad for doing so. “I’m going to make it you know.”

“I think you will, Ms. Tang. You don’t need my assurances on that,” Percy said kindly and she flushed a bit with embarrassment and pleasure that he might believe in her. It was sad though, to get it from a stranger, “thanks once again for the meal and I’ll take the book.” He said now.

Audrey watched in alarm as he stood up with the book and set his empty bowl of chicken noodle soup off his lap, where it had nearly been sent flying from her antics. He placed it on the arm of her couch and stood unsteadily, “Hey, do you think you should really be going anywhere right now? Why were you out like this in the first place—?”

“Ms. Tang, I'm all right.” Percy said crisply, ignoring her question and steadying his shoulders. “I'm well enough on my own.”

Audrey didn't believe that for one moment. “Let me get you a cab.” She said in a rush as he stood, gathered his strange bathrobe, slung it over his arm and headed down the hall to the front door. “Why were you even out there like that?” she asked again.

Percy seemed to fight the urge to run from her but she was stunned when he met her by the door, his hand on the knob. There was stiffness in his back and she wasn’t sure what made him answer but he eventually did, in an almost ghost of a voice, “I was out tonight because it was the anniversary of a dear friend’s death, Ms. Tang. I didn’t handle it as well as I should have.”

Audrey felt her heart clang in sympathy to the words. She saw from the look in his eyes and the unbearable sadness that engulfed him that it hadn’t been just a friend and something cold and bitter flung into her chest at the thought but she didn’t know him, she just wanted to and therefore had no nerve to be feeling jealous. It wasn't his fault that no one would miss her if she happened to disappear. “I see. I’m sorry for your loss.” Audrey replied sincerely, chest aching.

There was nothing but a stilted, uncomfortable silence before Percy inhaled raggedly and she wondered, strangely, if he were breathing in her words. It was a bizarre thought but it wasn’t the first of the night and she waited for him to say something more, but he did nothing but stare at her for a long time. Audrey's skin prickled with primal fear and something else that she couldn’t name, it felt as if he had read her mind, and understood her. “I’ll bring the book back, Ms. Tang. Will you wait a while?” Percy said slowly, his tone gentler.

“Sure. I’ve read all those stories a million times.” Audrey said, snapping out of her thoughts as he took a step closer to her. She felt heat coming from him, as if he were burning up on the inside with a fever but she knew that it was just the aftereffects of the alcohol.

Percy appeared curious. “Do you like to read?”

Audrey nodded. “I don't look like it but I really do. I don't have a lot of time as much as I would have liked but I try to get a little time for it when I can.” She said with a shrug of her shoulders, feeling only slightly embarrassed. “Do you read?”

“Not often anymore, but someone I know would probably have a lot to say to you.” Percy replied evasively, looking briefly curious.

Audrey wondered what was going on in his mind and suggested. “You should tell me more about yourself, Mr. Weeeasley. It's not every night that I rescue a bumbling drunk from certain death.”

Percy's face was bland. “Why doesn't that surprise me?” he asked and she frowned before catching the teasing glimmer in his eyes. There was some life in him, just a little it seemed, “I do owe you for that, it was very kind.”

Audrey would have done it for any stranger, to be honest if they had looked like they were in such bad shape. She didn't like the thought of wondering what might have happened if she had just taken a bit more time to help, she knew what it was like when no one lended a hand, “...You're welcome.” Her voice was a little softer than she'd wanted and her cheeks turned pink.

“Why are you blushing?” Percy asked curiously.

Audrey shot him a glare, hating that he could make her blush in the first place and he raised his brows. “I'm not blushing!” she cried and he snorted with an almost-laugh before she said hastily, not wanting the moment to end just yet, “I’m really curious about you and where you come from, you don't seem to be from around here and Weasley is a weird last name you know.”

Percy stared down at her warily but took in her simple pajamas and the obvious delight the words brought to her face before he grudgingly muttered. “Ruder and ruder still, Ms. Tang,” he said, quirking a brow in fascination. Audrey had a feeling that he was trying very hard not to laugh and she wondered what pure joy looked like on his face, “but I suppose I could tell you some things. Not everything I am needs to be known.”

Audrey frowned, wondering what he meant by that. There was something that he was hiding from her and she wanted to know what it was, she wanted to unravel him bit by bit, “I'll figure it out.” There was a note of determination in her voice that seemed to alarm him and he stared down at her warily, “I've already got a few good guesses about your secret identity.”

“Hopefully they're more flattering than the others you've come up with so far, Ms. Tang.” Percy replied crisply and as she protested, he tapped her on the head with the book. It was a playful thump, “tell me more about yourself as well. We’ll make a game out of it.”

Audrey thought she saw him smiling guiltily, as if it would be a pleasure for himself as well and she reached up to grip his wrist. The connection of her skin on his made the glow of life spark in his dead eyes for just a moment before it quickly faded away, “And what do _I_ win?” she grinned impishly. “Your everlasting soul?”

Percy’s lips almost turned up in a smile before he gave her a polite nod, turned away and walked out of her flat, but not from her mind. Audrey's heart was pounding and she felt a spark ignite, things weren’t over between them just yet and that made it worth waking up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know your thoughts and stuff.


	3. The Spice of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey finally reunites with Percy and it becomes obvious that their pasts might intervene with the future.

“It’s _Negligee Night_ , gents! Don’t fall asleep on _these_ ladies, they’re riled up tonight!” the DJ boomed out over his microphone as the music began to play. Audrey didn’t bother listening to it, too intent on getting her feet into a pair of heels that were almost too delicate to be putting on in the first place. She was dastardly uncomfortable in the getup for tonight and felt that if a fine breeze were to blow by right now, her ass would never be the same. The thought nearly caused her to laugh as she managed to shove her foot into the heel with a growl of annoyance, “Son of a _bitch_ ,” the curse flew past her lips like the foulest omen.

It had been several days since she had last seen Percy Weasley and during that time Audrey had realized that her attitude with her manager might get her fired. Remmington was a foul, manipulative bully but despite his efforts, he hadn't been able to break her and she refused to walk on egg shells around him. There were more than a handful of girls at the club who were too afraid to stand up for themselves but Audrey would never allow herself to become so weak, though Remmington had threatened to make her time at Bare Back worse. Audrey scowled, it would be disastrous if she got fired just now, she had barely managed to pay all of her bills last month and a few had been overdue...if she got fired now, she would be in serious trouble.

There was no room in her life for failure and she went through her daily routine as determinedly as she could, it would be a wistful thing not to have to worry about such things and be taken care of but Percy had been wrong. It would be weak to let someone else take care of her. Audrey would never allow it because they would never be able to handle her life and the sort of person she was. The thought was disheartening but it had taken time to accept, she knew more than anyone that she was no simpering English rose and she hadn't met anyone that could really handle her for too long without coming to his senses.

Audrey swallowed hard and tried to block out those thoughts but it was hard, they were far too depressing. Desperately, she distracted herself by fingering the silk shift she wore, amazed that it was holding up so well with tiny little bows and she had to admit that it was sinfully comfortable but nothing she would have slept in at home. The material was deliciously soft, her bare breasts barely visible underneath as the garment drifted like a red cloud down to her knees, the edges rimmed with dyed red fur. Audrey wasn't particularly fond of animals but she felt guilty for wearing such an outfit, though the costume hadn’t been her idea, “I'm definitely going to Hell,” she whispered with a faint frown.

Pamela had thought that it would be fun for their Negligee Night but Audrey found this to be ridiculous and wasn’t sure if her fifties theme would be going over very well. It didn’t matter when no one was taking artistic interest in what they were dressed as, just in how soon they could strip. Music was still pounding and the routine that she had worked on was anxiously threatening to come out. Absently, she was handed her trademark fan from a passing girl with a little wink, “You look _gorgeous_ ,” the girl said on her way by.

Audrey thanked her, enviously watching the girl sway off and wishing that she had been blessed with such an amazing rack. But life wasn’t at all fair and she glanced down at her chest with a slight sigh, “You look anxious tonight.” Pamela, her friend said as she came up, wearing garter belts, a bustier and what might have been panties if she dared to look any closer. “What’s up?”

“Nothing, just a bit distracted.” Audrey replied honestly, because she was hoping that Percy would be out in the crowd tonight. She didn’t care so much about her book at the moment but she wanted to see him again and find out what sort of secrets he was hiding, even though she had no right. He fascinated her completely and she just had to know more, “looking for a bloke.” She said evasively.

Pamela narrowed her eyes and her lashes, which were naturally long over a plain, but decent face were curled to perfection. She had kids waiting for her at home and a boyfriend that had left them to struggle for what they had and no man interested her anymore, “Don’t get caught up, Audrey.” She warned gravely, “you know how those blokes are after they get a little taste.”

Audrey was offended by that and she said stiffly. “We haven’t slept together.” But God, did she want to do the most sinfully delicious things to Percy Weasley but that was something that would remain in the back of her mind. She didn't even know _why_ , “he’s just interesting and…different.”

“Who is it?” Pamela asked warily as the DJ called for one of the other girls to go on the stage and they watched her struggling backstage with them before rushing through the curtain to lewd cheers. Music was pulsing and it was sickeningly innocent to Audrey’s ears, “is he someone with some cash at least?”

Audrey laughed at her a bit and her friend quirked her brow, all seriousness. She had seen Percy with some money, those weird coins in his pockets but she hadn’t seen any notes, “I don’t know but he wears fancy clothes so he might,” she didn’t know what he did for a living and that made her both curious and wary, as if he might be doing something illegal.

But she’d had her share of doing illegal things. Pamela pursed cherry red lips a little, admiring her for a long moment and Audrey wanted only to cover herself a bit, “You look really nice in red. But if this bloke doesn’t do anything for you, forget him.” She advised and Audrey looked away sharply, as she had already known this, “you must really like him if you’re not listening to me.”

“I _am_ listening to you,” Audrey lied while they watched a few other girls trooping backstage, all of them in varying nightclothes. It was almost a childish sight with the pigtails and the props that the girls had but it was far too unsettling on another level, “but I’m not getting involved with him that way.”

“But you want to,” Pamela said in surprise.

Audrey laughed uneasily. “I’d like to fuck him senseless but that’s not the issue.” She said and her friend laughed at this before the girl on stage was finished dancing, eventually coming back behind the curtain, looking weary and she asked, “Good night out there?” The girl rolled her eyes and indicated the state of her costume, which was in tatters and that was more than enough to indicate that they had a full house tonight.

Audrey was surprised, as business had been rather slow but she supposed videos weren’t like real girls sweating for their entertainment. “You are going to be rich, girl,” the other dancer said before wincing away on spike heels. Rich, huh? Audrey knew that that was never going to happen to her and she waited for a moment, using the fan in her hand to cool herself. Pamela was looking just as uncomfortable as she was when the DJ finally called out, “And now, the moment you’ve all been waiting for! The _Bad_ Taste!” her cue was announced and Pamela gave her an encouraging wink.

Audrey swallowed her misery, put on her best seductive smile for someone she wanted, Percy Weasley coming into her mind of course and strolled out. Bare Back was packed and it briefly stunned her, the lights burning into her glittered skin before she shook it all off and got down to her routine, going more for shy innocence than anything lewd and she supposed from the cheers that she was getting that she did it well.

The heels were killing her but the music was still pounding, money was being thrown onto the stage and she performed to the extreme. She couldn’t help imagining that Percy Weasley was somewhere in the crowd and she did almost dangerous twirls on the pole, for his eyes only. While hanging upside down and revealing all that made her a woman wasn’t exactly healthy for her brain cells or her pride, Audrey did what she had to do and received the usual cheers and hoots.

The DJ, practically foaming at the mouth was making her seem like an angel from the highest parts of heaven. Audrey found it ironic, “Isn’t she _beautiful_?! Bare Back’s most stunning dancer, everyone! The Bad Taste!” Audrey disentangled herself from the pole, teasing her audience, teasing Percy by almost lifting up her top. The material was clinging nastily to her skin but the sight of her sweat gleaming against the lights drove the others wild and she bit on her lower lip, all for their satisfaction with a coy gleam in her eye before letting it fall. “And she’s a _tease_!” the DJ called with a groan and the audience laughed.

But her routine was, thankfully over and Audrey picked up the money and went to the take the bills that were held out for her. Meaty hands tried to grab her, stroke her but she forced herself to roll away, giggling and laughing at them before rising and making her way off stage. As she did so, she looked around into the darkness and saw— “Percy,” she said in disbelief. There he was, completely as stunned to be seen as she was to be seeing him and though he wasn’t near the stage, it was obvious that he hadn’t been able to resist.

A shameful looked crossed his features and Audrey found herself breaking the connection between them first, her heart pounding. Taking a deep breath and wondering what was happening to her, she ran backstage, clutching what would be her water bill and some of her rent. Pamela congratulated her once she was safely behind the curtains and gave her a quick kiss. Audrey grinned for a brief second as she was released, “There’s no way in _hell_ I can top that!” she said with a laugh before taking in her face, “...what’s wrong, Audrey?”

Audrey swallowed stiffly, her heart pounding. Why was he here now? It didn’t seem as if he just wanted to give her back her book, but…“Nothing, I just…saw someone in the crowd.”

Pamela looked bitterly curious. “Your bloke? He gave you some sort of trouble?” she demanded and Audrey shook her head. A few of the other girls looked up as well at that, some of them being rather overprotective of one another, “then what?”

“I danced for him in my head and he was watching me in the crowd and I think he knew what I was doing. It was almost _eerie_ ,” Audrey replied honestly and Pamela reeled back a little at the wild look in her eyes. She felt suddenly trapped and was furiously aroused and had no idea why.

Pamela frowned. “You sure you're all right? Want me to get Remmington and have him tossed out for you?” Audrey shook her head furiously. “Okay, but let me know if something goes wrong with this.”

“I will, don't worry.” Audrey said with a reassuring smile. “I’m going to clean up and get a drink. Before I leave, I’ll watch you dance.” She said to her friend with a saucy wink.

Pamela was giving her a worried look but she then waggled her eyebrows at her in a way that no mother should and Audrey roared with laughter. “Pay my rent too while you’re at it.” She teased before her cue was heard on the stage, “and don’t let that bloke get the best of you!” her friend warned before sauntering onto the stage to loud cheers.

Audrey knew that she was right but she could barely concentrate as she went to clean up the makeup and get into some comfortable clothes. After a few minutes she was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a top that wouldn’t have her tiny cleavage popping out. Percy was out there, maybe waiting on her and that was enough to get her hurriedly into the locker room. She found herself brushing out some of the curls that Pamela had done in her hair, washing off the thick makeup and adding lighter lipstick to her lips.

After making sure that she had all of her money for the night, she spent a few more minutes adding perfume from another girl's station. Audrey had no idea why she was going through the trouble but she pushed the thought from her mind as she slipped her aching feet into a pair of soft leather sandals. Blisters were threatening to form and the thought of being submerged in a soothing bath almost made her drool with lust and she had to shake the tempting image off, knowing that she could properly soak later on.

Feeling aches trying to form, Audrey banished the fantasy before grabbing her bags out of her locker, stuffing her money into her pockets and walking back out. It took a moment but she managed to push and shove her way through the crowd, the club floor packed and making it hard to breathe. Girls were walking around, offering drinks while the entertainment was on display and she saw a few lap dances taking place in a few darkened corners. Audrey shuddered, she had tried it for a while but it wasn't really her thing, she had too much of a temper, “ _Excuse_ me,” she bit out as an older man got in her way, martini glass in hand.

The man glared at her a little but sidestepped enough for her to pass and when she was a safe distance from the horde, Audrey looked around onto the spotlighted stage. Pamela was doing a good job and the men were enjoying her wildness and she shot her a grin that she couldn’t see. Money was flying in all directions and Audrey was so distracted by it and the thought of a hot bath that she nearly bumped into someone and she let out a sharp curse, “ _Shit_. Sorry—”

“You should watch where you’re going Ms. Tang.” Percy chided weakly and Audrey looked up in surprise to find him staring down at her, looking pained. She let out a laugh and was wrapping her arms around his waist before she could stop herself, grinning up at him, “I take it you’re _happy_ to see me?” he asked, overcome and stumbling from the impact.

Audrey laced her fingers together, keeping them locked at the small of his back and she was surprised by how much muscle was beneath his clothes. “My, _my_ , Percy, what sort of delicious body are you hiding underneath your clothes?” she asked cheekily and she could feel him blushing in the dark light.

Percy fumbled uncomfortably for a moment, wrinkling his bathrobe, which wasn’t nearly as fancy as the last one. Audrey roared with laughter at his dignified expression,“That's none of your bloody business Ms. Tang. Though I'm sure I wouldn't mind you finding out,” he muttered dryly.

“Really? You know,” Audrey purred playfully, batting her eyelashes and making his lips twitch against his better judgment. “If you came home with me we could play all sorts of games,” Percy merely stared down at her sternly and she pouted, “ _d_ _amn_ , I don’t think you know how to flirt Mr. Weeeasley, you’re absolutely no fun!”

Percy rolled his eyes heavenward and grumbled but she was far too comfortable and buried her face in his chest for a second. She detected a cologne that smelt rather nice, “You’re being far too familiar with me, Ms. Tang.” He said to her now and Audrey broke out of her daydream and shot him a look, frowning, “and you’re squeezing the life out of me.”

Audrey knew that he was making an excuse for her to let him go and she reluctantly did, knowing that she probably had been too bold. It was annoying really but she had gotten a bit of excitement out of her night and she stepped back and peered at him with acute interest. “So you decided to show up, I see. How’d you like my routine up there?” she asked curiously, trying to annoy him.

The sharp disapproval on his face was very obvious and he spent a moment pushing up his glasses and smoothing out his bathrobe. Several patrons were eyeing them and Audrey briefly caught Remmington glaring at her with suspicion and a sneer that made her feel like the lowliest mortal. “It was….invigorating, Ms. Tang. You’re rather flexible, I have to admit,” Percy reluctantly complimented and Audrey grinned at him wildly. “I shouldn’t be here but I thought that I would come and bring you back your book.”

Audrey saw that he was growing rather uncomfortable the longer he stayed in the club. She thought of the look that he had given her when she’d been on stage and felt a pool of lust grip her, so bizarre and acute that she could barely grasp it. “Are you hungry, Weeeasley?” she asked after a moment, fishing for something to say.

“I haven’t considered—”

“Don’t be such a _loser_! You can tell me all about the book and we can stuff ourselves.” Audrey said and she thought of taking a bath soon after and purred with passion. The suds would be nice and then after that she could happily pass out onto her mattress and be dead to the world for a while but for right now, she took his arm and hooked it with hers so that they appeared quite comfortable. Percy stiffened and made a great show of trying to free himself but she was dragging him out of the club, the music falling behind as she offered. “I’ll pay again. I don’t know if I can buy anything with the weird money you carry around in your trousers.”

Percy spluttered indignantly at being yanked about but they were now in the warm night air and she was dragging him down the sidewalk. It was a busy night of course and many couples were out and Audrey wondered if they looked a tad odd but felt a pang because they were not even friends for her to be feeling so stupidly wistful. Audrey just couldn’t put her finger on what it was about him that fascinated her so deeply and she wanted it to last all night, “I’ll come and eat with you but I won’t stay long, Ms. Tang. Are you even listening to me?” Percy demanded now, exasperated.

“I heard you, Jesus.” Audrey groused and she slowed her pace and he unhooked his arm from hers and put a bit of space between them. She swung her arms a little to ease the loss of warmth that that brought and stole a glance up at his face, which was pensive with annoyance, “you know, you could at least _pretend_ that you were hoping to see me again.”

Percy flinched a little and his eyes hooded as he glanced down at her, his lips turning up in a bit of a smile. It made some life come into the depths of his eyes but it didn’t last and that same wounded, dangerous aura came over to her and she felt a strange need to run away, though she continued walking with him regardless. “Bit arrogant aren’t you? Who said that I wanted to see you?”

Audrey laughed a little, hearing the teasing quality in his tone. She sent him a smile and thumped him sharply in the shoulder and he glared down at her, rubbing at it with a scowl, “Just admit that you like me, Mr. Weeeasley. I make life grand,” this was said confidently but many had told her quite the opposite.

“You sound like my brother.” Percy said, there was something strange to his voice and Audrey saw him frowning a little, his shoulders stiffening. Perhaps tonight he would reveal a bit more about his family and she was rather eager to know about so many siblings and a completely different life from her own. It would be a welcome relief and would shed a bit of light onto this man.

“Mr. Weeeasley, you don’t sound all that pleased about that.” Audrey remarked and his eyes became blank so quickly that for a moment she wondered if he were really alive. Unsettled, she reached up and pinched his nose and after a short second he gasped and she let him go, “thank God, I thought you’d stopped breathing!”

Percy rubbed at his nose and glared down at her angrily and with the sort of annoyance that spoke of past torture from various siblings. Audrey laughed, quite pleased but also wary of the energy he gave off…like a beast that she shouldn’t poke but dared to anyway, “I was merely thinking. Am I not allowed to do that, Ms. Tang?” he snapped dryly.

Audrey blinked, wondering if she had done something wrong in touching him so much tonight. She thought of how he had been the last time she'd seen him. Then, he had been in a mess from the loss of someone very important to him and it was wrong of her to pester and nitpick at him when he might not be all too well, “I’m sorry,” she said sincerely.

Percy peered questionably into her face as they walked, studying her intently when she looked away. She spent that time thinking about the sort of grief that he’d been hanging onto. It seemed beyond her understanding and the mystery that was her strange companion deepened exponentially. Percy broke the silence, “Why are you apologizing? I’m quite all right.”

“I’m not so sure of that. How are you feeling since…since your friend died? It was their anniversary the other day wasn’t it?” Audrey found herself asking boldly and he made a strange sound in his throat, something between a growl and a sob. It had been wrong of her and she stopped, jerking him back when he tried to continue on, refusing to answer, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring it up, I was just wondering,”

Percy looked away from her, his mouth nothing but a thin, menacing line but he simply nodded in acceptance of her words. Audrey wasn’t sure if he believed them or not, “I’m better than I was after dealing with my blasted brother for a while and his wife if you _must_ know.”

Audrey thought hard, relieved by that and guessed. “Your no-ear brother? What’s his name…” she tried to conjure his image but she couldn’t really think of what his brother had looked like, as he hadn’t been nearly as intriguing to her as Percy himself.

“George.” Percy supplied helpfully and she snapped her fingers triumphantly and he laughed at the expression on her face, though she had a feeling that he wasn’t thinking about her. It was ridiculous that she felt a bit jealous about it but thought that he probably had some sort of love interest from wherever he was from and that had her frowning. “He says that he’s the spice of life.”

Audrey came out of her sullen thoughts, knowing that she had no one but smiled up at him, wondering what the no-ear brother was like at home with his wife. “So what kind of woman can deal with _that_ bloke all the time? He’d drive me mental.” She admitted, “He’s like a big kid.”

Percy laughed and they resumed walking, surprised that he was still at her side, something in her thought that he might have run away. His fingers were flinching as if he might hail a cab at any minute but he held off on that just now (Somehow, she couldn’t quite picture him in a cab, it was almost too bizarre). “He’s always been that way.”

“ _Really_?” Audrey asked in true alarm, unable to imagine how anyone could deal with him all the time and not go completely bonkers. It was strange that Percy was so reserved when his brother practically reeked of mischief, “so what kind of woman can deal with that?”

Percy seemed to have mulled her question over for a while and his hand brushed against hers, she wanted to clutch his fingers but he put more space between them. Warm air whispered by and it cooled her heated cheeks thankfully as she got a reply, “Angelina is a strong person. I’m not quite sure what she sees in my brother but she understands him I suppose and that’s all he needs,”

Audrey tried to imagine this bubbly couple, wondering if the wife was some short, doughy girl with pretty blonde hair and a big smile. Since that didn’t quite work out, she asked slyly, “What’s she look like?” and Percy quirked his brow at the grin on her face.

“Angelina is black. I don’t know what’s going on in _your_ mind, Ms. Tang.” Percy said with a frown, gauging her reaction to this news. Audrey merely shrugged, uncaring and then bit down a bit of jealousy because she had a feeling from his tone that she was better looking than her, “and she’s very pretty and has a _proportioned_ body to match,” he said pointedly.

Audrey glared up at him, wanting to kick at him and ended up punching him as hard as she could in the arm and he laughed. “Shut up! Who told her to be so sexy anyway?” she groused and Percy snorted with laughter until she stomped her foot, “shut _up_! You know, how do you think _I_ feel? I had to grow up flat chested! Everyone called me Flatty Patty in school!”

That really had Percy going and he had to stop as he was simply overcome and Audrey wasn’t sure if she should be embarrassed or delighted that she had gotten this sort of response from him. He had to brace his hands on his knees to gather his breath and added salt to an old wound by sucking in a breath and jeering, “And I assume that they came up with a song for you too?”

“And dance steps to match,” Audrey said stiffly, and he laughed until she thought he might choke and she smacked him hard on the back. When the moment subsided, he stood back up, smoothing out his bathrobe and becoming all dignity and sophistication again and she marveled at this, “What were _you_ like in school?” she asked angrily.

Percy was too busy cleaning his glasses off on the sleeve of his bathrobe but he jerked at the question before putting them back on. “I was a complete bore, Ms. Tang. But I got good grades and kept younger students in line, I took my job _very_ seriously.” He said with a derisive sniff.

Audrey could imagine him patrolling hallways and breaking up kissing couples in the corners and felt herself laughing. He had a certain pompousness for that sort of thing, “I bet you were really disliked by the students too.” She was just guessing but he pursed his lips, confirming the question, “did you get all the girls too while you were there? I bet they found your snobbery oh-so sexy.”

“…Ms. Tang, sarcasm doesn’t become you.” Percy responded dryly and when she glanced over at him, she could see that he was blushing. So cute! Audrey stared at him for so long that he flinched and turned her head away with his finger, “you shouldn’t stare. It’s rather rude and no, girls never found my snobbery attractive, my brother Bill was the charmer.”

Audrey grinned a little and wondered if they didn’t get along as they rounded a corner, the crappy burger joint not nearly as crowded as it had been their first night there. The sight was reassuring and she whooped a little bit before commenting, “I bet he was really hot too and had tons of babes to go out with every night,”

Percy muttered something under his breath and Audrey turned to stare up at him, seeing some old flash of envy cross his features. “I was never as handsome as any of my other brothers so I suppose it was hard not to notice other girl’s reactions to them. But thank you Ms. Tang for putting your eloquent touch onto things.”

Audrey frowned up at him and shrugged, annoyed. “How was I supposed to know your brother was hot? Did I ask you if he was interested in hooking up?” she asked sourly and Percy opened his mouth to reprimand her but she snapped, “I want to get in _your_ trousers and steal _your_ virginity. You don’t need to be so grumpy,”

There was a slight silence between them after this proclamation and Audrey didn’t think that he would say anything else but he murmured warningly. “You shouldn’t want something you can’t handle.” Audrey felt as if he had smacked her across the face and she was about to say something very smart to that comment but her stomach chose that moment to growl obnoxiously and he asked dryly, “hungry?”

Audrey nodded and she felt her fingers reaching up to finger his bathrobe a little bit, wondering what it was made out of. Percy allowed it, waiting for her to respond and she nodded, “You saw me dancing up there! I get worn out and those heels were pinching the life out of my feet, see?” she pointed down to her bare toes, which were very pink.

Percy looked as well and made a face and Audrey shot him a glare for it but he shook his head in heavy distaste before saying curtly. “You push yourself far too hard, Ms. Tang. Though I must say, I enjoyed seeing you in red,” he murmured and a blush crept into her cheeks and she wondered when it became so easy for her to blush whenever he said something to her.

“You know, when I blush, _everything_ turns red.” Audrey replied seductively and Percy had the audacity to blush himself and she roared with laughter. “What’s it going to take to get you to come home with me tonight? I’d give you a free tour.” He shot her a heated look before glancing away quickly and they walked in a tense silence for a few minutes until she said huskily, “I’m _starved_ , I could gobble you up Percy.”

When she glanced over at him, he was blushing even harder and that had her roaring with laughter and causing a few people to glare over their shoulders at them. But Audrey was too busy smacking Percy on the back to notice and she had a feeling that the night was just getting started.

~.~

“How have you never been to a movie? _Percy_!” Audrey cried in true astonishment as she stared across from him some time later, a mountain of food between them. The crappy burger joint offered beer as well and she now wagged her empty bottle at him, nearly hitting him in the face as this disbelief crashed through her. “I just can’t imagine where you come from!”

Percy frowned at her a little as he tipped his beer back and drank from it with civilized swallows that were far more cultured than the gulps that she had taken. She was wary though, as she was quite sure that he couldn’t handle his cups as well as he might have thought and he lowered the bottle for a moment or two and asked sharply, “Do you think you could get a medal for being so rude, Ms. Tang?” and she burst out laughing.

Audrey just couldn’t understand the sort of life that he might have had and she was thinking of all sorts of scenarios. “Probably. Come on, ask me something about myself, I’ve been asking you questions all night but you don’t answer any of them,” she remarked annoyingly and any question that had some sort of real depth into his character was dodged abruptly.

“All right then. When did you start…dancing?” Percy asked and she saw from the narrowing of his eyes that he had thought about this often. The book that he had borrowed from her was safely tucked in her purse but Audrey suddenly felt that this question was far scarier than anything in between those pages, “I’d like to know.”

“I started three years ago after I lost my other job at a supermarket. Apparently, you’re not _supposed_ to kick the customers in the groin for copping a feel of your ass but, what did _I_ know?” Audrey asked dryly and to her annoyance, he laughed. “Anyway, Pamela remembered me from the supermarket and got me the job at Bare Back.”

“That was rather nice of her. But why didn’t you work elsewhere?” Percy asked with some bit of annoyance that she couldn’t quite place. It was more than apparent that he found it very demeaning for her to be in the sort of profession she’d chosen, “that environment can’t be healthy for you.”

Audrey wanted to tell him that it wasn’t and that she hated working there but she found herself falling silent. She wasn’t sure if she could tell him so much or if he would understand or if she dared to open that sort of closeness with a person, “…It’s not the best place but it’s a place.” Percy considered this answer for a moment, “where do you work?”

Percy took a few more swallows of his beer, his eyes hooded a little with his own thoughts and she spent a moment running her eyes over him. He looked tired and unhappy, even more so than she’d noticed before, as if something were eating him alive, “I work for a very important person in a stuffy, boring office with nothing but parchment and noisy coworkers.”

Audrey thought for a moment that he might work in some sort of law firm and she suddenly pictured him there, brooding and bored to death. It somehow didn’t suit him, he had this sort of reckless energy about him that was almost unsettling as much as intriguing, “Wait—did you just say _parchment_?” she asked in surprise, and he blinked. “I think they stopped using that hundreds of years ago.”

Percy looked a bit uncomfortable, as if he had said something he hadn’t been supposed to and she saw his cheeks turning pink. Oddly, he was embarrassed, as if she were going to make fun of him but Audrey waved it away, which only made him turn pinker, “It’s sort of like working backwards.” He muttered, glancing at her and turning redder, “it’s hard to get new ideas into someone’s head after they’ve been used to a specific system for years.”

Audrey nodded in understanding. It reminded her a little of her father, who had been a drunk and hadn’t found any interest in changing whatsoever and it had broken her mother to pieces and at the thought of her—so small and kind reduced to nothing, she almost burst into tears. “…I’m sure,” she managed after a while.

Percy seemed to sense that her mind was elsewhere and he made a great show of piling all of their trash before offering. “Would you like me to walk you home? I think we’ve had enough for tonight, I need to be getting home myself.” Audrey was startled, no one had ever offered to walk her home, unless they were prepared to get some and she blushed. “I am not insinuating that I want…” he trailed off uncomfortably, “saying that I don’t would be a lie but it’s not what you need.”

“How do you know what I _need_?” Audrey asked hotly.

“I have a pretty clear idea of what you need, Ms. Tang and it isn't me.” Percy replied curtly, his pale blue eyes holding dark, twisted secrets. Audrey stared at him in fascination, an odd rush of fear going down her spine that made her feel numb, “but we’ll continue our game some other time, when we’re both a bit more stable.” He said kindly and she flushed, watching as he stood up from the table before offering his hand, “don't tell me you're afraid to take my hand?” he mocked.

“Don't be an ass,” Audrey snapped before taking it, a bolt of electricity going down her back that caused her face to flame. It was obvious from the stunned expression on Percy's face that he had felt it as well, though his pale blue eyes flickered with unease. Hastily, she stood and released him, increasingly unnerved by the attraction that was brimming between them, “...this was sort of a waste of time Weasley,” she murmured after gathering a decent breath. “We barely talked about one another, tonight. You know,” she said as they made their way out, “you can trust me.”

Percy stiffened a little at the words and he shot her an ironic glance but something in his expression softened. “Really, that doesn’t sound like you at all.” Audrey knew it but she wanted him to be himself around her. After they had walked out of the building in relative silence, she gave him her address and he eventually said, “I’ll think about it. I'm surprised that you're so interested in having someone like me in your home, especially after how I've been acting.” Audrey gave a snort but was surprised when he said, shyly, “I’ll come and see you in another week after I have some time off from work. Would that be all right?”

Audrey felt her heart nearly explode with a wild, careless hope and she quickly destroyed it. This peculiar man was having a dangerous effect on her, “That’s fine. I’ll be waiting for you.” These words came out before she could stop them but Percy seemed to soak them in, a flicker of a smile on his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again?! Thank so much for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts!


	4. Sweet and Sour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey's strange bond with Percy intensifies.

Audrey’s next few weeks seemed to revolve around that smile. Strangely, she awoke each day with a constricted heart, knowing that her days of seeing Percy again were growing closer and closer until she was almost frantic with it. It was a very strange and dangerous reaction to a man that she didn’t know, the sensation was about as bizarre to her as traveling to another world. Audrey sensed that the secrets lurking in Percy's heart were dangerous and painful, he was probably more twisted on the inside than she could have ever imagined but there was something about him that cried out to her. There was some part of her that _understood_.

The amount of empathy she felt for him wasn't foreign to her but she was overwhelmed by how strong it was becoming. Audrey would rather not think too deeply on whether or not she was simply attracted to him because of the wounded aura hanging around him, especially when it was the same sort of aura that hung around herself. Two scarred individuals couldn't possibly make a healthy life together and she had found herself dwelling on this thought more than once, her mind tormented with the loneliness and heartbreak of her past. There was no telling what sort of anguish Percy was holding him prisoner and Audrey couldn't imagine gaining that sort of access, he was incredibly guarded.

On the days when Audrey didn’t spend wondering what he was doing, where he lived or what his life was like she was overshadowed by the harshness of her own. There weren't too many bright days. Audrey had never been more aware of how alone she truly was until recently, it had become glaringly obvious that there would be no one waiting for her when she came home late. No one to offer a caring smile or embrace. Pamela was one of her only friends at Bare Back but she was busy trying to raise her children and she didn't like pestering the woman with her own issues, it was the sort of thing that would only aggravate an equally struggling woman.

Audrey didn't allow the loneliness to eat away at her for too long and focused on surviving one day at a time. Her car was still in pretty bad shape and without the money she needed to get it fixed, she was debating on whether or not she should have it taken to the junk yard. The thought was awfully tempting but she cynically knew that she would most likely only get a sympathetic stare rather than the cash she could use to pay the majority of her bills. Although her university wasn't highly accredited, her studies were beginning to weigh her down and working at Bare Back late in the evening was threatening to get the best of her, she had never been so exhausted.

Remmington, the foul manager of the place was working them like dogs and Audrey was certain that he took far too much pleasure in it. Bare Back had started to draw in more customers and while that was good for business, it also made her a tad uneasy, “They're like a pack of wolves sniffing for a sick lamb.” Pamela had whispered jokingly in her ear one night as they'd surveyed the crowd. Audrey had shivered at the remark, knowing that it wouldn't be a pleasant thing to think about while she was gyrating out there, holding on to the last of her spirit. “The boss must be doing something right at least, to get the blokes to come into this dump.”

Audrey hadn't been able to reply but she debated about what Remmington had done lately to draw in more customers, many of the ideas making her stomach churn. The man wasn't exactly angelic, there were plenty of illegal dealings in Bare Back and they had been raided by the police more than once in the past three years. Audrey wasn't certain if this was true or not but she had heard a few of the other girls whispering about the gambling den in some of the back rooms and basement. She didn't find that very surprising. If the other rumors were true, Remmington had been a pretty decent boxer before an injury had forced him out of the ring and she was positive that he had dabbled in more than his fair share of bets, schemes and crafty lies.

Bare Back was nowhere near as sophisticated as some of the other “gentleman's clubs” in London but Audrey knew that it had a certain appeal for the lost and broken. There were a lot of things that she had done in her short life that she was ashamed of but she would never, ever beg. It was more than hard working in a place like this without falling for some of the customer's sweet words and she'd seen more than a few girls getting roped in before being cast away like trash. When there was no one to help her, she had to survive on her own and trust—that was what killed you. Percy had been right when he’d said it was uncharacteristic of her to want his trust but Audrey thought that it was different with him and wondered if she wanted to try.

Audrey could have laughed at the irony but found it impossible to resist the temptation that Percy offered, that strange energy pushing them together. “Try and trust a stranger, rather than a friend,” was something her mother had said to her once when she had been growing up, though she hadn't understood what she had meant until now. Friends were only around when it was convenient, while strangers took what they wanted without the niceties or crushing your heart in the process. Audrey was certain that her mother had been steeped in bitterness when she had said the words but couldn't ignore that there was some truth to them.

There weren't many fond memories that she could dredge up of her parent's marriage but Audrey had wondered what had tied them together. Anger? Loneliness? All of the nasty things that people pretended to hide? It was impossible to be sure, now that they were both gone. Audrey thought it was strange that her father could still haunt her but it would be a long time before she would ever be able to push him entirely from her heart. There were still too many memories. Too many scars. When her mother had passed away unexpectedly, she and her brother had been forced to deal with their father for a while longer before he’d finally passed away, the liquor finally getting the best of his heart and veins.

Remmington reminded her sourly of her father and over the next few days, Audrey kept her eyes on him, waiting and watching for the moment when he would pounce. It proved to be useless however when the club was becoming so busy and the newer girls were reluctant to trust the rest of them, “They'll learn soon enough.” One of the more experienced women had said with far too much glee as they'd gotten dressed in the locker room one night, her lips tilted up in a nasty smile. Audrey had sent her a disgusted look at her smug tone, privately wishing her a night of hell.

Audrey knew that the woman was partly right but it was just as wrong to turn a blind eye when someone was in trouble. Bare Back had too many lurking, hidden dangers and it was impossible to keep track of anyone else’s problems but she would be damned if she became part of the problem. The vow was put to the test one night when she spotted the hulking, dark shape of her manager blocking a slight girl’s way to the exit, one fist clutching a pitiful amount of notes. “...owe me for that bet we made and if you don't pay up, I'll have your hide!” Remmington was snarling viciously, waving the notes in front of the terrified girl's face.

“My brother will pay, I promise!” the girl wept.

Remmington had looked simply ghoulish. “Its been a month and we both know that he isn't going to pay up so that means that you're going to take care of this little problem for him, understand?” the girl had protested weakly, her voice a low rush of sound. Audrey's hackles had rose when she’d caught her manager reaching out as if he might hit the girl and had crossed towards them as quickly as she could. There had been a powerful amount of strength coursing through her as she'd shoved the man away and stood in front of the girl, “what the _hell_ do you think you're doing, Tang?” he roared.

“What the hell do you think _you’re_ doing?” Audrey furiously demanded as the girl cowered against a wall, holding her bare arms. Remmington looked overcome with rage, glaring down at her in both surprise and curiosity, as if he couldn’t believe that someone so small had gotten the better of him. They weren't completely alone but Audrey doubted if anyone would come to her aid, she could have easily ignored the disturbing exchange and went home but the thought made her grimace. “I've heard about the little games you get on with but its a new low, coming after the girls when your clients don't pay up for shit that they started,” she snapped, unflinching.

“Stupid bitch, you don't know what the fuck you're talking about and if you do, you'd be best to keep your mouth shut.” Remmington snarled between his teeth and his icy tone caused the fine hairs on her arms to rise up. The illegal gambling den was true then, judging by his reaction but Audrey could barely wrap her mind around it all just now, not when she was being torn to part by those beady eyes. Her manager's face was twisted and ugly but was nothing compared to the haunted expression that she’d seen on Percy’s face and she’d steeled her spine. This pathetic excuse of a man was a roach compared to him, “You don’t know what you’re getting into.”

Audrey glowered up at him before weighing her options, knowing that they weren't looking very good. Remmington was a big man and it would take more than her to knock him down and if the rumors about him being an ex boxer were true, he wasn't going to back down from just a few punches. Even though she had taken down men twice her size in the past, she might not have much luck this time and slyly glanced at the exit doors that would lead them freedom if she had to make a run for it, “I don’t give a shit. If I catch you trying to hurt one more girl, I swear to God—”

Remmington sneered and he’d always been a very large man from what Audrey could tell, he used that sort of heaving force to get his way. A sneer worked its way onto his thin lips and he'd spent a moment fiddling in his pocket for a lighter and cigar, the actions careless and arrogant, “You've got quite the mouth on you, Tang.” The beast complimented idly after lighting the tip of his cigar. The thick, cloying smoke filtered was like poison and Audrey batted it away furiously, “You swear that you’ll do _what_ now?”

Audrey flushed furiously at his condescending tone, knowing that there was very little she could do if he got the best of her. If she had to, she would go down fighting. The bully was sniffing for a weakness and she would never give him one, she had fought men off more than once and knew that her brief time with a gang would serve her well. Those few months running around London with a group of degenerates had taught her a thing or two and if Remmington weren't such an experienced fighter, she might have stood a chance, “I’ll take care of you.” She spat furiously.

Remmington roared with laughter and the sound was ugly and misused but caused the weakened girl behind her to sob loudly into her hands. Audrey glanced back at her worriedly, seeing through the heavy make-up on her face and became incredibly disturbed once she noticed that she was only a year or two younger than her. The poor, stupid girl, “By doing what? You talk a big game but I don't think you would be able to stand a chance, unless...” he trailed away deliberately. A malicious gleam entered his eyes that made her skin chill, “you get someone else to do it for you but that bloke you’re seeing wouldn’t last five minutes.”

Audrey felt her teeth gnashing together at the taunt and had to bite down hard on her lip to stop a slew of curses from exploding. Remmington had noticed Percy and that didn't exactly cause her to feel delighted...it meant that he had kept to his threat and was watching her far more closely than she had realized. The realization was chilling but something told her that Percy would be able to take him, there was something almost feral about the energy pulsing around him. “He hasn’t come back to see me so don’t worry about him! I can take care of myself!”

“I’m sure he’ll come back. Losers like that _always_ come back to nasty little bitches like you,” Remmington said scathingly and Audrey felt a subconscious shiver of horror, ashamed that he caught onto it so easily. It took all of her strength not to cry, “I noticed the freak, odd balls like him stand out and I thought that he had to be the worst undercover cop that I'd ever seen. I'll never forget those eyes of his though, such a creepy looking bloke,” Percy certainly had a threatening air about him but Audrey doubted if he were a cop, “getting a little ahead of yourself, aren’t you?”

Remmington's tone was so nasty that Audrey felt as if she’d be burned by it but chose not to say anything to it. There was nothing between her and Percy but some part of her took it as a personal offense that he was being attacked...it felt like some part of herself was being wounded and it was a sensation that frightened her. Instead of allowing the sensation to weaken her, she thrust her arm towards the frightened girl behind her, “And what do you think _you’re_ doing? Even losers don’t sink this low but you’re far below that.”

Remmington’s face flushed red with anger and she tensed, waiting for him to make a blow but he merely stepped closer, crowding her with the scent of cigar smoke. Audrey refused to back down and merely clenched her fists tightly, “This has nothing at all to do with you, Tang.” The man snarled threateningly as he motioned to the pitiful creature cowering behind her. Audrey shushed her as she nearly choked on her tears, “this girl's brother owes me a bit of money and I’m just trying to show this girl who’s boss _now get out of the way_!” he barked furiously, trying to shove her.

Audrey fended off his attempt and glared up at him with pure disgust, her eyes flashing with nothing but pure revulsion. There had been many times in her own life where she had been in this girl’s position, being the cowering victim of some bully like her father had made her stronger. The thought of turning a blind eye to someone else in the same situation made her stomach tighten with disgust, memories threatening to pound and crack her head open, “I’m not going to let you threaten this girl so back the _fuck off_ , prick.” She hissed up at him.

“You’d better watch your mouth,” Remmington hissed dangerously, his eyes flashing with pure contempt. Audrey and the other girl eyed him warily, as if he might do something drastic but he did nothing more than puff his stinking cigar and sneer down at them, “you think you’re something don’t you, Tang?” that malicious little gleam sparked in his eyes again. Chills dribbled down her spine, “I noticed how you’ve been lately, getting your hopes up…”

Audrey felt a pool of dread. “How I’ve _been_ lately is none of your goddamned business, all right? That doesn't have shit to do with with you.” Had it been so obvious? Percy's strange influence on her was becoming noticeable and she wasn't certain why it terrified her so badly. They were nothing more than strangers but meeting him had given her something that she had refused to allow back in her life, “it’s bad enough that I have to come back to this dump every night and see your face but to know that you're actually bullying the girls like this just proves how sick you are.”

At that, Remmington appeared as if he might actually hit her, his face becoming nothing but a mask of pure, hot rage. But right when Audrey thought that he would raise one of his meaty fists and pound her face in, preparing for the blow and gnashing her teeth, did he say with icy calm— “Don’t get comfortable. No one is ever going to want a piece of _trash_ like you. You’re only good for one thing and you may as well get used to it,” and with a dark look, he turned swiftly away in the opposite direction, lumbering down the tight corridor and causing various other girls to scatter.

Audrey was more than a little shaken than she would have liked to admit but she turned to the other girl with an assessing look. The girl's moppy brown hair was a bit tousled and one of her arms was showing the first signs of a wickedly ugly bruise, “Did he touch you, hurt you?” when the girl shook her head slowly, tears brimming in her brown eyes, she reached out and gently wiped them away, wanting to offer comfort. Surprisingly, the girl slapped her hand away sharply, humiliation causing her face to flush pink, “look, I was just trying to help, okay?” she said with a frown.

“I didn't need your help.” The girl spat.

Audrey's brows rose. “It looked like you did to me.”

The remark caused the girl's face to crumble. “W-who do you think you are—?”

“Give it a rest, what’d he want with you?” Audrey interrupted curtly, seeing through her bravado easily enough. The fact that Remmington was running an illegal gambling ring nagged at the back of her mind and she wondered if the two of them would be able to go to the police with this information, she could only imagine how many other people the man had accosted. There might not be too many people that would want to get involved, however, since most of the girls here depended on Bare Back and would be more than a little reluctant to be without a job. Audrey bit on her lower lip harshly, no money was worth this and even though she would have to struggle, something had to be done, “is it true what he was saying?”

The question startled the girl and she frowned at her before frantically pushing a few locks of her hair off her shoulders. Audrey thought that she was on the verge of breaking down and reached out to take her arm but drew back at the last second, “What do you _think_ he wanted? My brother is a junkie and made a few bad bets with Remmington and since he can't pay, I'm going to have to be the one to deal with this!” the girl snapped furiously, shoving off her attempt to pat her back consolingly. “I hate it here! I _hate_ it but I don’t know what else to do—” she broke into tormented sobs, pushed Audrey away forcefully and ran towards the exit.

Audrey knew that she wouldn't see the girl again.

The encounter stayed with her later that night though, no matter how much she would have wanted to forget it. Remmington had only pointed out things about herself that she had refused to believe and kept buried far below the surface in the place that didn’t need or want to be revealed. Audrey had felt crushed and defeated afterward, it had been a long time since someone else's words had hurt her so badly but there was no one to hold her against the flood of pain. Empty place. Empty life. There had to be more than what she had been given and with so many terrible mistakes flooding her unexpectedly with guilt, it was almost difficult for her to imagine something good happening.

But she had to _make_ them happen.

Audrey would force herself to graduate from university with a degree and someday she would make her own plays and be the biggest playwright there ever was. At least, that was what she was fighting for. That hope stayed with her for another week, pushing her forward when she faltered and when she had a day off, she quickly immersed herself in her homework and studies, reread all of her Edgar Allen Poe collections. The dark, twisted stories were beyond brilliant and Audrey secretly thought that she would have to leave the light on tonight, “I should stop reading this while I'm alone.”A firm knock suddenly echoed through the quiet apartment and she let out a loud shriek of alarm, heart pounding. “The end is apparently near,”

The melodramatic words would have amused her mother and Audrey shook off the bit of fear that momentarily immobilized her. Damn, Poe. Slowly, she made her way off the couch and ignored the junk papers that fell to the floor as she went, someone had a lot of nerve coming to her flat just now. She wasn’t particularly in a good mood to be giving up a full day of reading for anyone and with a growing frown, she wandered over to the door, where another knock exploded to her ears, “Hold on a minute, goddamn,” Audrey muttered irritably while running a hand through her scraggly black hair.

Audrey knew that her neighbors wouldn't bother her with anything as flimsy as an invitation to tea and wondered if it was her landlady. She flinched a little, not quite wanting to get into it with her just now but it came as more than a bit of a shock when she yanked the door open, saying crossly. “I already _paid_ you, okay? Come back another time—?” to find Percy standing on the other end. His hand was still poised to knock and a faint smile was on his face as he stared down at her, quickly taking in her old, holey pajama bottoms and the Bare Back T-shirt she wore, “erm, am I dreaming? Please, _God_ , say I’m dreaming.”

Silence from the Almighty.

“I’m sorry to disappoint you, Ms. Tang. But it’s only me,” Percy said with an amused glimmer in his pale blue eyes. His glasses were falling down his nose and he absently pushed them back up and said with an uncomfortable glance at her, “would you like me to come back some other time?”

Audrey grabbed onto his arm before she could help herself. “ _No_!” she practically screamed and before he could say anything else, she yanked him inside and slammed the door. Percy let out some sort of exclamation but she was already hugging him, “it’s been weeks and weeks! I thought you wouldn’t come to see me, you prick!”

Percy awkwardly patted her head and replied calmly, his voice a little gruff. “I was a bit busier with work than I thought but I came here almost as soon as I could.” He said uncomfortably as she buried her nose into his shoulder, inhaling his cologne, “what are you doing?”

“Just sniffing you, relax. You smell good,” Audrey explained before letting him go with a reluctance that was almost unsettling. Percy appeared more embarrassed than annoyed and she belatedly ran her eyes over him, noticing for the first time that he wasn’t wearing his strange bathrobes for once and was dressed in ordinary clothes. “You’re not in your bathrobe today.”

Percy looked down at himself and gave her a slightly exasperated expression that she had a feeling that he’d used on quite a few people. He exuded old-world haughtiness and it oddly made her think of him as more adorable, “I thought you would appreciate this a bit better and for the last time, they’re not bathrobes.”

Audrey was a bit confused but then again, there was nothing that she actually knew about him and that was something she wanted to have changed. They were playing a game, information for information on one another and she was extremely excited by the prospect of delving into his secrets a little—it would make her feel closer to him. And that was frightening, “All right, then what are they?”

“Just robes, Ms. Tang.” Percy replied after a short moment of taking in her filthy apartment with surprisingly keen eyes. Her kitchen was a mess and though he thankfully couldn’t see the take-out boxes on the counter and the dishes in the sink, he had a clear view of her living room. There were beer bottles, her school books and candy wrappers littering the floor and her TV blazing some boring news program, “you, ah, have been busy?” he asked politely, lips twitching.

Audrey felt herself flushing all the more and didn’t think that lying would sit well with him, not when the evidence was in full view. “I got a day off from work and decided to get some work done for school but I wound up reading a little.” She admitted and his eyes strayed to the beer bottles questionably, “I’m alone. I don’t have to look pretty for anyone.”

Percy appeared mildly impressed and she saw a rueful grin appearing on his face, something that looked almost surreal. Audrey stared at him quizzically until he said, “No, I don’t think you’ll ever have to be anyone else, Ms. Tang. Trying to impress others doesn’t really suit you,”

“Was that a compliment?” Audrey asked in amazement. She didn’t get many compliments on her character and she found herself blushing and wanting to skip around the room with happiness, and then wondered when she’d started thinking such stupid thoughts. “Damn, Weeeasley, you’re gonna have to marry me now.”

Percy appeared alarmed. “What for?”

Audrey shrugged her shoulders and briefly saw his eyes glance down to her chest as her shirt shifted, the faded colors like dried ink on her skin. “I’m never going to let you forget that you complimented me and if you marry me now, I might ease up to say, five times a day instead of every hour or so like I intend on doing.”

That had him laughing a little. “You’ll make anyone a very… _interesting_ wife but I’m afraid that I’m not sure I want to be married.” Percy said with startling honesty and she squinted at him, wondering if he had some other girl that he was committed to at the moment and feeling that silly bite of jealousy around her heart, “not right now anyway. I’m much too busy,”

“So you actually _want_ to get married?” Audrey asked with true surprise. She had never really thought about it and after watching the wreck that had been her parent’s relationship for so long she flinched at the very idea. Marriage would be some sort of horrible trap, “you don’t look the type.”

Percy’s eyes flicked with something that she couldn’t and probably would never understand and she saw his mouth tighten. “I’ve changed quite a bit from how I used to be.” Audrey heard a slight pause, as if he had stopped himself from saying too much at the last minute and she achingly wondered what the words might have been. “It’s pointless to mention all of that now though, Ms. Tang.”

Audrey absently reached out and gripped his forearm, her nails digging into his sleeve. “I’d like to know more about you. You either _tell_ me or I’ll keep thinking you’re some circus freak that has amnesia,” she teased and he snorted with laughter. “Let me make a guess.”

“I’m not sure if that’s a terribly _good_ thing, Ms. Tang.” Percy said with widened eyes, as if he couldn’t bear to hear what she had to say next. Audrey frowned up at him and watched as he gently removed her fingers from his sleeve and pushed her hand away, the flash of need she sensed from him tightly bound and strapped. “Your imagination is frightening.”

Audrey glared up at him. “Oh, shut up! I was just going to ask if you’re like, some actor or one of those weird people that dress up like their favorite TV characters. You know, like the nutters that go around quoting Star Trek or Star Wars.”

“What on earth are you talking about?” Percy asked in true confusion and her jaw dropped, wondering if he had been living under a cozy rock for the past few decades. “I’ve never heard of such a thing,” his expression was dubious, his brows knitted together.

Audrey thought that she might wring his neck and decided that she would have to go out and buy the VHS of those series and movies (Buying a VCR was expensive but she would splurge if she had to) just so he could know what she was talking about. It was insane, the strange life he must have had, “You are an enigma, Percy. I can’t wrap my fingers around you,”

Percy’s mouth opened and then closed like a fishes and she stared up at him in bemusement before he asked carefully. “Are you trying to make an inappropriate joke, Ms. Tang?”

Audrey roared with laughter. “No, but if you _want_ , I can whisper some in your ear.” He took a step back when she threatened to advance on him and she was nearly overcome with laughter before she took in his ordinary clothes again with a curious smile. “Why’re you dressed in normal clothes?”

“Like I said earlier, I thought you would appreciate these better. And I would get fewer stares while I was on the street with you—even though you _do_ appear to be a little girl,” Percy said and the jab caused her to frown furiously, raising her fist in a playful shake. “My younger brother’s girlfriend decided to take me shopping.”

Audrey thought that his younger brother’s girlfriend had rather boring taste in clothing and she stared at him critically. “Well, _first_ of all, Weeeasley, lose the tie, you’re not going to a _funeral_ and second—” she said with a frown while going up to him and yanking his shirt out of his trousers, “you don’t have to look so damned formal.”

Percy spluttered and tried to pry her away but she was undoing the first few buttons on his shirt, flinging his tie somewhere over her shoulder and then running her fingers wildly through his hair to mess it up. Audrey thought there was no grander pleasure than picking on him just now, “What are you—get your sneaky little fingers away from my belt buckle—ow! _Ms. Tang_!” he snapped as Audrey smacked away his hand so she could loosen the thick belt around his waist.

“You look like a dork! Stand _still_ , dammit!” Audrey grumbled, trying to have her way and he gripped her shoulders tightly. It was just then that she noticed her position; where her hands were and how rigid he had become and she took a shaken step away—but not wanting to. “Erm, sorry. I wasn’t trying to take advantage of you.”

Percy looked as if she thrown him around the room a few times and then wrestled with him with thick rope to make sure he was properly handled. His shirt was now free of his jeans and she had somehow managed to roll his long sleeves up against his forearms so that now she could just make out a hint of muscle that wasn’t ordinarily seen. “…Do you _always_ leap at men this way?” he asked after a moment, panting in a way that wasn’t entirely warranted.

“No. Only for you,” Audrey said uneasily, seeing a wild expression in his eyes that reminded her of a wolf nearing a plump little deer. She wanted him to reach out and catch her, possibly kiss her again without being completely drunk but he looked away, his jaw clenched tight, “I’m sorry, Weeasley. Really, I just got a little carried away.”

The only sounds in the entire flat was the hum and buzz of her TV and she thought that he wouldn’t reply but he just nodded. He seemed to be accepting and dreading her as if she were some sort of curse he shouldn’t want, “It’s my fault for wearing these clothes, you went into shock,” he said with the weakest of smiles.

Audrey blew out a sigh of relief, startled that her lips were trembling and begging for one delicious press of his mouth against hers. “Don’t look so smug,” she managed to mutter weakly before taking in his clothes with a bit more clarity now that she’d ruined them. It was rather simple getup, nothing spectacular but she hadn’t thought that she would ever get such a kick out of seeing him in blue jeans, a white button-down shirt and trainers, “where are you going all dolled up?” she asked.

Percy looked incredibly awkward, standing there in her messy hallway with his ruined outfit but she soon realized that the state of _her_ clothing was what had distracted him. Audrey’s cheeks burned and she folded her arms across the small expanse of her chest and saw his eyes darken a little, “…Would you mind putting something more appropriate on?” he asked after a stiff moment.

Despite being embarrassed, Audrey found herself grinning and asking huskily. “Never seen a girl without a bra on before?” when he turned red, she roared with laughter. “Damn, Weeasley, relax. It’s not like I’m asking you what sort of panties you like.”

“ _That_ is none of your bloody business Ms. Tang,” Percy replied haughtily, though his ears had turned rather red and she laughed at him. Uncomfortable and annoyed, he swept a swift, carnal gaze over her and asked with more force, “put something on. I wanted to talk to you for a moment and I can’t concentrate with you not properly dressed.”

Audrey stiffened at the obvious verbal command but her curiosity over what he might want to talk about over weighed it. “All right, fine, make yourself at home.” When Percy looked around doubtfully at the trash littered around her living room floor, she flushed in embarrassment, “just move some of that junk around and park your ass somewhere, okay? I’ll be right back.”

When she turned her back, annoyed that she had been seen as such a slob by him, Percy called carefully. “Would you mind it if I toyed with your television?” and she halted briefly and looked back to see that he had wandered over to it and was running his hands around as if he expected a seam. “I can’t help but be curious.”

“Knock yourself out but don’t do anything freaky with it. I can’t afford to have a kid in my place,” Audrey replied seriously and he spluttered. She broke into a grin, “I’m just _teasing_ , relax. And what am I supposed to wear? You look like you’re going somewhere.”

Percy had crouched down to his haunches and was examining the screen with a fascinated expression on his face. It was innocent and so bizarre that Audrey found herself staring at him in wonder, taking in the slope of his nose and the hard line of his jaw, wondering if he were some strange little creature that she’d just so happened to have a chance to meet. “Staring is rude, Ms. Tang.”

Audrey blushed. “I wasn’t staring and if I _was_ , I’d only be doing it if you weren’t wearing any clothes.” Percy started and turned pink around the ears, angling his head at her as if he couldn’t quite believe she’d said something like that out loud. “Don’t look so shocked.” She said dryly and his eyes narrowed slightly before running slowly down her length before hastily looking away, “…So what am I supposed to wear?” she managed after a small beat.

Percy swallowed hard before he said stiffly. “Something nice,”

Audrey felt her heart hammering out of her chest in both shock and disbelief. She wasn’t sure if she should get her hopes up or if she should even be thinking such a foolish thought but was Percy suggesting that they were going on a date? A _date_? Despair settled over her like a warm, thick cloak. She hadn’t been on a date in years and she had a feeling that the backseat of some bloke’s car didn’t count, “Sure, I’ll, uhm, get right on that.”

Hastily, Audrey rushed into her bedroom and slammed the door. She could hear Percy rummaging around in the living room but after a few minutes of silence from him, she clapped her hands over her cheeks and took slow, easy breaths. There was no reason why she should be getting ahead of herself. It was just Percy. It was just strange, addictive Percy whom she wanted more than anyone else that she’d ever met.

Audrey felt her head buzzing and shook it off, stomped her foot and damned herself for being so stupid. So hopeful, “ _Nothing_ is going to happen. Nothing is going to happen, he won’t date trash,” she muttered miserably before going to her closet. Her room was a bit too small, the old walls a dull white and her mattress and bed frame at least three years old with more lumps and bumps than was possible.

Clothes were strewn about the carpeted floor and on her small dresser she had a few pictures, most of them of her mother and none of her father or brother. Audrey tried not to look at the sullen smile of her only real parent. Her mother had been smaller than she was, slight and with shortly cut black hair and a perpetual sadness around her eyes and she felt a bitter twinge sinking into her chest. Audrey shook the feeling off and wandered towards her small closet and hastily rummaged around for something suitable that would be decent to wear.

There were tank tops, jeans and skirts but Audrey didn’t think that wearing a corset would be appropriate. Unsure, she snatched a simple, tight red dress from a crooked shelf, shrugged out of her clothes and yanked it on. It fit like a glove and showed what little curves she did have and she smoothed her hands over her hips doubtfully—Percy had liked her in red hadn’t he?

Unsure and a little nervous, Audrey dug into her closet with more vigor until she found a pair of sheer stockings that she’d borrowed last year from Pamela. They weren't the sexiest but they would have to do for now and she stuffed her legs into them with a few choice curses, thinking that she was being foolish for getting so excited over what could turn out to be nothing.

After wiggling her toes a little she sighed and grabbed her favorite denim jacket from the nearest hanger. Slipping it on gave her an intense feeling of comfort from the familiar material against her skin and she rushed to her dresser where make-up, brushes, clothes and pins were littered on the surface. Audrey impatiently searched through the mass and quickly ran a comb through her long black hair. She had only a small mirror overhead and critically tried her hair in a number of styles before settling for pinning it up at the top of her head, a few loose locks framing her face, “There. This isn’t a big deal, calm down for fucks sake,” she muttered.

Hurriedly, Audrey applied a bit of red lipstick to match, purple eye shadow and a bit of black eyeliner and stepped away with a satisfied nod. This would have to do, considering that she wasn't very good at it like some of the other girls at Bare Back, “God, let this be enough.” She whispered desperately while yanking on a pair of black boots, shoving her feet into them and walking out, “Weeeasley?” she called, to make sure that he hadn’t left her.

Percy was sitting on the floor with her TV situated precariously on his lap as he removed the back of it with surprisingly deft fingers. Audrey was mortified to see that he had found her small collection of tools that she normally kept in a junk drawer, “What the _hell_ are you doing?” she demanded, jaw dropping.

There were mangled parts, wires and bolts strewn all over the floor and Percy flinched from the sound of her voice and looked at her, mouth hanging open. A wild and gleeful look flickered in his gaze and the anger and shock she’d felt upon seeing her TV mutilated vanished in an instant as she thought of how cute he was, sitting there, “I couldn’t help myself. I had to see how it worked—”

“Are you trying to tell me that you’ve never been around a _TV_? I thought you were acting weird the last time you were here but I just guessed you were drunk as hell.” Audrey replied in disbelief while placing her hands on her hips.

Percy’s cheeks turned pink but he replied in a dignified, stuffy way that she found all too adorable. “I may have been drunk Ms. Tang but I was sober enough to enlighten you with thrilling conversation.” Audrey roared with laughter, “….are you angry with me for the television?”

Audrey stopped long enough to wave it away. “Well, yeah, but I’ll make you put it back together for me.” Percy looked far too delighted by the idea before standing up reluctantly, tipping her TV on its side and staring at it longingly, “Fuck, if you want to bang it just say so, Weeeasley.”

“Ms. Tang, that mouth needs to be washed out with soap and vinegar.” Percy replied disapprovingly, though his lips were twitching with amusement. He placed his hands in his pockets and for the first time, ran a critical eye over her and she watched a strange flush cover the high crests of his cheekbones before he complimented awkwardly. “You look nice.”

To Audrey’s everlasting shame, she giggled.

Percy burst out laughing in surprise. “Did you just _giggle_ Ms. Tang?” when Audrey’s jaw fell open in horror and she shook her head in denial, he waded over to her, grinning wildly. “I think you did giggle.”

“Shut up! I did _not_ giggle!” Audrey snapped but she had, and they both knew it. Glowering up at him, she stabbed him in the chest with her finger with unnecessary force and he laughed all the harder, “that _never_ happened and if you say anything about it I’ll pound you into the ground!”

Percy flung his hands up as if he could fend her off but with his superior height, he could easily pick her up and toss her over his shoulder. Audrey felt a spark of dangerous need at the thought that she wouldn’t really mind it if he did, “You’re just so small and tiny, Ms. Tang. It’s adorable,” he said with a suddenly malicious gleam in his eye.

Audrey gawped at him. “Are you teasing me?! You bastard!” she cried, trying not to laugh even as her shoulders threatened to shake uncontrollably. With more energy than she’d had in days, she pounded him with her fists and kicked at him until he easily pinned her arms at her side and bowed his head, overcome with laughter. “Weeeasley, you are _not_ even cool.”

“I know I’m not. You’re just so tough and mean. And so cute,” Percy managed to say and she glowered and rolled her eyes. She had never been called anything else but cute by nearly everyone she’d ever known but it suddenly didn’t sting or make her wish she were anyone else, it sounded almost…endearing with the way he said it. “If I let you go, will you hit me?”

Audrey thought about it for a moment and pressed a bit closer against the length of him and felt his body tense. His fingers dug into the denim of her jacket and his breathing slowed almost painfully, that flush coming back over his cheeks, “You don’t have to let me go. I can whisper dirty jokes in your ear if you want,” she said softly and he shot her such a disastrously heated look that she couldn’t breathe.

For a few more minutes, they stood together that way, her body aching and wanting until he finally, reluctantly released her and took a few hasty steps back. “If we don’t leave, we’ll be late.” Percy finally said after what had felt like a slight century with the two of them staring at one another like wary animals.

Audrey ran her hands down her arms, feeling the heat of his fingers even through the denim. Desire made the air heavy and she could hardly breathe for wanting him, “Why are you doing all this anyway?” she demanded, hoping that he wasn't playing some sort of cruel trick on her after all.

Percy was silent for a few minutes and she watched the flush leave his cheeks, though his pale blue eyes were burning. They seemed to sink into her core and she watched him turn away, as unnerved by the sensation as she was, “I wanted to take you out since you don’t seem to get a chance to relax.”

Audrey eyed him awkwardly, not sure what to say. When she spoke, her tongue felt like paper and she had to wet her lips with her tongue, “That was uhm, nice of you to do for me Weeeasley. Where are we going?”

Percy glanced away from her, his lips moving but no words coming out as he motioned for her to follow him towards the door. After snatching her keys from a hook by the wall and snagging her purse, she willingly left her apartment, closing and locking the door behind them, “It’s a surprise.”

Was all that he said and Audrey glanced at him, her eyes taking him in for something…something that would let her know if she weren’t imagining the sort of need pulsing around them. But there was nothing and she found herself not saying a word.

~.~

“Percy, you really didn’t have to do all of this.” Audrey found herself saying in amazement and wariness as they stood outside of a small theater a while later. The spring air was warm and she was bursting with giddiness, this was the sort of night that she would have usually spent alone but she was more than thankful to be sharing with someone else. There was a slight crowd and although the evening was nowhere near chilly, she found herself moving closer to him, wanting some sort of contact to break up the strange pressure and silence that had formed between them. “How did you manage to get the tickets?”

The theater they were standing outside of, Heathcliff Hall was a small, but popular one that was known for both classical and modern plays. Pamphlets and promotional fliers were stuck along the aged brick wall, many of them just tapped on over the older, more decayed prints from years or months before and while Audrey had always wanted to go, she had never had the time or the money. No one would have gone out of their way for her like this and she stared up at the strange, peculiar mystery beside her, unable to believe that he would intentionally do something that would please her. Her, who was considered to be nothing but trash by herself on those dark days and by people like Remmington and her dead father.

It was surreal.

Percy didn’t answer right away, his lips tight as he snatched a ragged flier from the wall near them, the paper snagging and tearing a little. Audrey was unsettled, sensing that he was deeply upset….like a feral monster ready to attack, “A co-worker at my job told me about this place and I managed to get the tickets for a hefty price,” he paused for a moment as if he wanted her to be aware of how dedicated he had been. Audrey shot him a look and opened her mouth to say something but he interrupted softly, “I thought this might interest the both of us.” He handed the flier to her.

Audrey took it and read out loud, unable to stop the trembling in her voice or the wave of excitement that went through her. ““Heathcliff Hall is proud to present for your pleasure the Tell-Tale Heart by Edgar Allen Poe—you should know who that is by now,” she said to Percy with a mock scowl and he nearly smiled. “With special guest appearances by _Joseph Wring_!” she felt her heart pounding in a rapid beat. The name was instantly familiar, “Percy, he’s a really famous actor! He’s been on Broadway and even in a few movies! _Percy_!”

Percy appeared slightly startled that she’d used his first name and she was far too excited to retract the slip of her tongue. “Broad…what?” he asked in confusion, though his eyes were flickering over her ecstatic face with a soft smile. “So I’m assuming that he’s someone you admire, Ms. Tang?”

“ _Admire_? He’s one of the greatest! He was in Othello, Macbeth, Les Miserables and Romeo and Juliet,” Audrey rambled, her cheeks becoming flushed. Percy appeared dastardly confused as they moved up in line, his hands going into his pockets as he pulled out two perfectly ordinary tickets, “you don’t know _anything_ about Shakespeare or theater do you?”

“No, but I vaguely recall you mentioning his name.” Percy replied with raised red brows as the couple behind them gawped, as if they had heard him say something unholy. It had been a terrible, unholy thing to say and Audrey understood their pain, “you look like the world is a much brighter place,” she didn't appreciate the sarcasm and wondered what was wrong with him. He seemed angry with her, “what is it?”

Audrey gripped his arm and shook him a little, which only seemed to make him stare down at her in obvious amusement. The odd anger in his eyes was gone, “You are _such_ a weirdo! You are coming over my place after this is over and I’m going to read you Julius Caesar.” Percy amused her by opening his mouth to say something, perhaps make some sort of excuse and she wheedled daringly, “we can go to the crappy burger place….?”

Percy’s mouth opened but his shoulders slumped a little with defeat and he gave her a stern glance as she whooped happily. The sight caused a few onlookers to snort with suppressed laughter, “Don’t think that you’re going to have _all_ of your way tonight Ms. Tang. We really need to consider the fact that I’m bad for you,” he whispered gently into her ear, his warm breath ruffling the fine hair on her cheek.

Audrey felt a shiver go down the center of her spine before reminding him in a cooing sort of way that immediately annoyed him. “And you forget that _I’m_ The Bad Taste. The best stripper that Bare Back has ever had! I always get my way.” This was a bluff and they both knew it but she couldn’t contain her excitement, “and you want me. Just give in.”

Percy surprised her by wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her up against his side but she noticed that it was only because a few men across from them were lustily eyeing the length of her dress. “I would rather you not want something you can’t handle, Ms Tang,” there was a noticeable edge of bitterness in his voice that she was certain wasn't directed towards her, “and that dress is far too short.” He said with a venomous look at the leering men, causing them to blanch and turn away hastily.

“You don’t like it? And I show much more of my ass on stage, _thank_ you,” Audrey found herself saying annoyingly, though she was a bit uncomfortable. She didn’t like being leered at, it made her think of all the things and places that she wouldn’t go again, “I didn’t know what to wear.”

Percy heaved a weary sort of sigh but ignored her long enough to hand the tickets over to the doorman, who was large and hefty. Another was on the other side, yanking a few teenager girls by the arms and dragging them off before they could sneak inside, probably wondering what all the fuss was about, “Ms. Tang, I love the dress. All I’m thinking about currently is how to get it off you but _that_ is not the sort of thing that I’ve taken you out for and I would appreciate it if you would control yourself.” He eventually replied, his voice gruff.

Audrey reeled back in offense, squirming out of his hold and glaring up at him hotly, the sting of tears burning in the corner of her eyes. How dare he assume something like that about her, is that what he really thought? Admittedly, her flirting had gone a bit out of control for a moment or two back at her flat but was that really how he saw her? That hurt more than she could have ever thought. Too quickly, their tickets were gone, having been scratched and the doorman motioned absently for her hand, “Hold still, love.” He said with a teasing look at Percy that wasn't well-received.

“Ignore him,” Audrey said tersely as the man took out a stamp and marked her hand with a simple _X_. Percy’s hand was stamped and at his confused expression as they went further inside, she explained as coolly as she could manage, “it’s just something they do here. If you leave you can get back inside with it.”

Audrey knew that tone had been curt, emotionless and damning, which caused Percy’s shoulders to sag. The anger around him was brimming but he nodded as they took seats in the third row, the curtains drawn over a rather large stage and candles lit in every available nook and cranny, which gave the darkening area a haunted feel. “Why?” He asked haltingly, ignoring her frosty scowl.

“The person who owns the place used to work at clubs.” Audrey replied without looking at him, her eyes running over the flier in her lap. It was boasting that tonight would be the best performance for The Tell-Tale Heart ever done and she was certain that it might linger in her heart forever, “he’s someone that actually likes to have _fun_.”

Percy crossed his long legs as the curtains were slowly pulled back and when she glanced at him, his pale blue eyes were fixated on her face. A warning lurked beneath them but there was a powerful need there as well, “I’ll give you fun Ms. Tang but not the kind you’re asking for.” And before she could say anything more, she heard doors slamming and the entire theater was thrust into darkness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for stopping by again! Hope you liked this chapter, sorry for the crazy length.


	5. Scrumptious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey is frightened by the possibility that she may not see Percy again.

The darkness seemed to swallow them whole. Audrey was more than aware of Percy's rapid heartbeat, his energy wrapping around her until it was difficult to breathe without taking a part of him inside, “We can always leave if you don't want to be here.” She found herself whispering stoically to him. The hairs on the back of her neck were beginning to stand on end with a strange, primal fear that she had never experienced before and she knew that it was because of him. Anger rippled off of him in slow, noxious tides, “are you listening to me? I said that we can—”

“I heard you, Ms. Tang.” Percy replied crisply, though he didn't bother returning her critical stare, his pale blue eyes roaming the empty stage. The curtains hadn't been pulled back but there was an air of excitement thrumming through the theater that Audrey would have found delicious but oddly made her feel haunted and alone. “It doesn't matter if I don't want to be here, what matters is that you enjoy yourself for a few hours.” His tone was formal and precise, as if he had rehearsed his response a thousand times before finally mustering up the courage to speak to her.

Audrey felt as if he had promptly dismissed her as nothing more than some sort of nuisance and she knew that her cheeks were burning. The theaters darkness concealed this from Percy like a welcome shadow but she was more aware of every single breath that he took, each pulse of his blood, “Christ, don't go out of your way to be charming, Percy.” Her voice held a sharpness to it that caused him to stiffen in his seat and she was certain that he didn't appreciate the heavily layered sarcasm either, “you're doing a _swell_ job, this is going to be a night to remember.”

Percy remained silent but after a tense silence fell between them, she heard a soft, growling noise issue from his mouth. Audrey was reminded of rabid wolves tearing into tender young flesh and she wondered who this man was and what sort of horrible grief were lurking beneath his calm facade. Images played in her mind for several minutes but each one was more disturbing than the last and her body shivered with a nameless, anxious fear. “Enjoy the show Ms. Tang but be warned that sarcasm isn't a habit that you should grow too comfortable with in the future.”

“Look, you—”

“Enough.” Percy interrupted curtly, his voice final.

Audrey wondered why it seemed as if he had physically harmed her and she hated the sting of tears that sprang in the corners of her eyes. What the hell was wrong with her? It wasn't as if...uncomfortably, she turned away from him and tried to gather the rapid pace of her breathing. Percy had been angry ever since they had left her flat and she wondered if she had finally done something to push him too far. _Maybe he just thinks that I'm easy, he insinuated as much_ , Audrey thought bitterly as she allowed her mind to wander restlessly.

The thoughts swirled in her mind disdainfully and Audrey admitted that she might have been a bit too forward with him earlier. Percy didn't seem to be the sort of person that had much in common with people like her and Audrey's heart threatened to collapse, did she honestly think that someone like him would want to bother with her? There was no reason why he should have wanted to sully himself but that miserable conclusion made her teeth gnash together stubbornly. Audrey knew that she wasn't anywhere near perfect but she wasn't completely worthless, Percy probably thought that she wasn't good enough for him, to bask in his almighty glow.

Audrey felt her heart racing with anger and despair, her eyes prickling again with those horrible, awful tears. Percy had wanted to do something nice for her by taking her here tonight, Heathcliff Hall was a place that she had dreamed of visiting more than once but in return he thought she had meant to sleep with him? Was that what he really thought of her? Admittedly her flirting had been a bit bold but he had wanted it just as badly...but maybe he was only interested in the novelty of sleeping with her. There were plenty of men like that at Bare Back, who insisted on a fantasy rather than the reality and she suddenly felt used.

The feeling intensified so rapidly that Audrey was certain that everyone in the theater could feel her rising anger and panic. Wildly, she began to rise from her seat but was forced to sit back down as the curtain opened...music swelling in a chilling arrangement that swept away all of her thoughts. A strange hush fell throughout the theater, the slight bits of conversation here and there vanishing almost instantly as Audrey felt a bolt of excitement go down her spine. _I won't leave without seeing something wonderful tonight,_ she thought stubbornly, refusing to give in completely to her own emotions.

The stage was lit, the gloomy setting oddly hypnotic and she waited with baited breath for the performance to begin. Audrey heard something crumble in her hand and was a bit perturbed to see that she had been holding onto the flier that Percy had given her for dear life, as if it were her tether to the real world. To him. Thankfully, it was far too dark for anyone to see the look of mortification on her face but she forced herself not to think about the man seated next to her. The play soon began and despite their sudden animosity towards each other, it was perhaps the best time of Audrey’s life, every movement on stage taking her farther away from her troubles.

Audrey's chaotic emotions settled and she felt her heart pounding eagerly, her blood flooding with the hope that someday…that could be _her_. Although Percy didn’t speak to her even though she sensed that he wanted to, she decided to remain silent and ignore him. There was no point in trying to engage another conversation with him after what she had concluded but it felt as if they had drifted miles apart but the sensation was bizarre, considering that they didn't even know one another well. She knew that the attraction she had felt for him that first night hadn't dimmed, it was hovering in the air like a heady perfume.

 _It fucking figures_ , Audrey thought angrily as it intensified.

Heathcliff Hall wasn't a very large theater and a tad cramped but Audrey thought that there was something magical about it. A smile nearly threatened to form at her own foolishness, she had stopped believing in magic when she had been a little girl and yet it was hard not to think that there was some force around that had made this place sparkle with life. Audrey longed to be a part of something like this and put her own loneliness behind her but she doubted if it would happen soon, though she would work as hard as she had to in the future. Bare Back was just a stepping stone to get to a better place and although the theater was old and a bit run down, there was _joy_ here and there was no other place that she wanted to be.

Percy might not be accustomed to this sort of thing, Audrey found herself thinking bitterly, being seated with _ordinary_ people. The assumption was far fetched and more than a little petty but even though she had no idea what he did, something told her that his world was far more glamorous than her own. Brighter, bigger. Audrey wondered if he were like all the other men that came to Bare Back...if he were only interested in a taste of the hard living that so many other people had to suffer with. Percy had given her no indication as to what sort of job he had but he'd said the other night that he worked for someone important.

Audrey could imagine that his job probably paid well, that there were numerous other women who were better suited for him. Images swam in her mind, of expensive drinks and glittering girls that might not have found his snobbery attractive, but fit in his world far better than she would. Jealousy nearly choked her and Audrey was unnerved by the force of it and this pressing need to have him for herself. Had she lost her mind? Percy was just a _man_. There were millions of other men out there, some who were probably more friendly, better looking and engaging but they weren't him. They would never be him and that made no sense at all.

The unexpected turn of events tonight had made her a bit loopy and Audrey tried her hardest to ignore her thoughts. Why, him? Percy wasn't the most handsome person that she had ever seen by a long shot and he had been incredibly rude the first night they had met (Of course, some of it had been her fault as well) and he fought his attraction to her with all his strength. But there was _something_. That elusive something was driving Audrey mad but she vowed that it would have to remain a mystery, she was certain that they probably wouldn't see one another after tonight. Maybe she had gotten everything wrong...maybe the attraction was simply one-sided....Percy probably had some beautiful, charming girl in his secret world.

They were just two strange people who kept circling around one another, waiting for something that she couldn’t even name. Audrey bit down on her lip a little, averting her eyes from the stage and nearly glancing at Percy, who was a stiff figure beside her, his fists clenched on his thighs. His head was bent low, heart pounding and for one strange moment, sympathy almost smothered her as she felt an overwhelming amount of grief. It was a terrible feeling and she wanted to touch him…she wanted to reach across the small space between them and grab his hand. It took all of her power not to.

The murky events of her past were unsettling and Audrey felt her shoulders slumping, he didn't need someone like her and trained her eyes on the stage firmly. Percy's breathing was shallow as they watched the narrator slowly become overcome by madness and she felt a pang of unwanted empathy. Audrey had never given much thought to love or the forces that brought people together but she wondered if it were some form of madness—she wasn't in love with Percy of course—but the symptoms were similar. There was always a craving for the unknown and disastrous, the fact that Percy was so close…so close and yet so far away tormented her.

Tension flared between them like wildfire and after a few minutes, Audrey felt his eyes on her, breaking down every wall. It had taken her a very long time to hide behind and build the defenses she needed to make it through each day but with one look he had torn them all down. Had he somehow read her mind? The brief flash of paranoia was unwelcome but Audrey thought that he had the power to sense her every move, hear every little thump of her heart. It was terrifying and addictive all at once, “...What is it?” her voice was hoarse.

Percy inhaled roughly, as if the words suddenly became lodged in his throat and she felt one of his hands briefly touch her arm but too soon, it was withdrawn. Audrey turned to say something but she couldn't bring herself to speak and turned forcefully away, her chest pounding with abnormal force. The madness was making her delusional, he would never want someone like _her_ , someone who was nothing but trash compared to the elegant women that probably crossed his path. He seemed so distinguished and composed while Audrey was wild and broken. There was no way for them to be together and as the last bits of the play ended, she felt misery spiraling through her at a faster pace than ever before.

The audience was clapping and Audrey snapped out of her rising panic with a harsh gasp and tried to gather a decent breath. Percy seemed to come out of a strange trance and blinked rapidly, as if he had been somewhere else for the past hour and a half but she desperately tried to ignore him. Without giving him any sign that the unusual moment had occurred between them, Audrey found herself standing and clapping along with quite a few others, “This is probably one of the best shows all year!” a portly man was crowing beside her, looking ecstatic. “I honestly can't believe that they ended up getting Joseph Wring here, my friends are going to be jealous,” he gushed to her before sharing a quick smile.

Audrey wished that she could have experienced his happiness and while the play had been enjoyable, it had flown by far too quickly. Percy remained seated but his eyes were trained on the stage as if he had been lost to time while hoots and cheers exploded through the theater, “Your boyfriend must not like theater very much.” The friendly gentleman beside her teased, glancing curiously at her companion. The comment caused Percy to stiffen slightly and Audrey thought that he might have actually had the nerve to blush, “my wife is _exactly_ the same.” He rolled his eyes heavenward and she laughed a little.

“It's a _real_ shame,” Audrey managed to reply, earning another smile.

A few lights were flaring back on and drenching them all with an almost heavenly glow, the brightness of it a shocking welcome. Various cast and crew bowed low on the stage and she caught sight of Joseph Wring, who had played a minor role tonight, looking around at the crowd with a pleasured smile. Audrey had never thought she would be able to ever see him in person and the sight of him, handsome, tall and sporting a trained confidence was more than enough to keep her excitement thumping. “Look at him,” she murmured softly, unaware that Percy had scowled at the obvious fascination in her voice.

Audrey ignored him, she had to at least get an autograph or get a closer look at the actor, ask him about his time on Broadway. Joseph had come from rather humble beginnings but had worked his way up, first as a member of the lighting crew and then, years later, as part of Othello. The friendly man beside her paused to chat for a little while longer before shifting out of his seat, practically swooning, “At least _someone_ had a good time.” She couldn't help but mutter miserably. “We can leave anytime you want, Percy, you don't have to sit there glowering at everyone for the remainder of the night like a gargoyle.”

Percy shot her a guarded glance that made the remark sit awkwardly in the back of her throat before standing, his eyes hooded. There was a weary cast to his features that was a bit worrying, his knuckles bleached white, “Your way with words, Ms. Tang is as eloquent as ever.” He replied crisply, though his eyes ran over her intently. Audrey felt a shiver go up her back and wondered why he seemed to be drifting towards some place that she wouldn't ever dare follow, “I'll wait for the aisle to clear up somewhat. It's much too crowded just now,” he explained as the theater appeared to swell with conversation, laughter and vibrant energy.

Heathcliff Hall had been packed near to bursting and Audrey wondered if Percy wanted to merge into the crowds and vanish from her. The image that rose in her mind was a bit unnerving but she gave him a curt, stiff nod in return before scouring the bustling stage for some sign of Joseph Wring again. Audrey knew that if there was anyone that could give her some tips on how to make it in this sort of life, it could be him and she felt a smile brimming on her face…one of the first happy smiles that she had had in a while.

There was a peculiar scoffing sound beside her and Audrey turned to see that Percy was watching her with that same guarded expression. The air thickened uncomfortably with unspoken words, mutual frustration brimming between them, “What is it?” Audrey demanded irritably, heaving a sigh that felt more forced than anything. He merely raised his brows at her, opened his mouth as if he were going to speak before clamping his lips together tightly. The energy around him was making her uneasy, “...I'd wanted to get an autograph but I think that we've had more than enough excitement for tonight. Do you mind walking me back home?” she asked reluctantly.

“Of course not, Ms. Tang.” Percy replied with cool politeness as they began to file out of their aisle, his body bristling with suppressed tension. Audrey wondered warily what was swimming in the depths of his mind but was a bit scared by the thought and followed him quietly, glancing around every so often for a glimpse of Joseph Wring. There was no sign of him anywhere and she sighed miserably as she was suddenly thrust back into warm, spring air, “I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to you while walking back home alone, that dress alone is going to give plenty of men the wrong idea.”

Audrey stiffened, flushing. “Oh, I'm sure.”

Percy slanted a glance at her and she watched as his lips turned down in a disapproving frown that was far more aggravating than mocking. Strangers pushed and shoved their way past them roughly but Audrey hardly noticed, though she did catch sight of someone she might have recognized from Bare Back, “I feel as if there's something you're just dying to tell me and I would appreciate it if you would be blunt. It's one of the many things that I enjoy about being in your company,” Audrey must have appeared startled because his lips turned up in a wry smile. “Don't look so amazed, Ms. Tang. I think that the two of us might need to have a brief conversation about what happened tonight, if you don't mind.”

Audrey gave a wary nod as they wandered a fair distance away from Heathcliff Hall, the sidewalk littered with gum wrappers and other bits of trash. The thick crowd had dispersed somewhat and the sound of their happy chatter was annoying, “...What do you want me to say?” she asked crisply once they'd stopped. Percy appeared to study her for several minutes and she had to look away from him, unnerved with his curious, knowing stare, “I appreciate you taking me out.” There was no point in denying that, “you honestly didn't have to do something like that for me, okay? I don't know why you did it but it meant a lot.”

“Ms. Tang, I took you out tonight because I _wanted_ to.” Percy replied calmly and Audrey was so stunned by this simple answer that she thought her heart stopped. The explanation was completely unlike what she had expected, especially after she had assumed that his interests in her were fueled by some debase fantasy, “...I enjoyed the Edgar Allen Poe collection that you let me borrow the other night and while it was a tad disturbing, it was a very fascinating read.” He paused uncertainly and glanced away from her before saying softly, “I thought that taking you here tonight would impress you and make you see that I'm not nearly as boring or odd as I am.”

The bashful way he spoke nearly caused Audrey's heart to melt, it was far too adorable and her earlier anger with him dissolved. Heat threatened to spread across her cheeks but she willed herself not to be a fool, “Percy, it really was nice of you to do something like this for me but I still think you're _really_ weird.” That caused him to splutter indignantly and she hesitated before saying seriously, “you've got some kind of anger in you that's getting a little hard to tolerate. I know...” she swallowed roughly and glanced around carefully to make sure that they weren't being overheard. The sidewalk was swarming with couples, “I know that you've got an entire life out there that I don't know anything about.”

“Ms. Tang—”

Audrey wasn't quite sure what would happen after tonight but she knew that they would most likely never see one another again. She wasn't as prepared for that as she had tried to make herself believe and the reality was enough to make her numb, “You have that anger in you but there's something else too, something that you don't want anyone to know about.” It was one of the things that she had noticed about him from the beginning and she wondered what he was trying so desperately to control, “I'm not going to force you to talk to me about what it might be since I'm nothing but a stranger and it was nice getting to spend time with you, you've done more for me than people I call friends.”

Percy's pale blue eyes widened with surprise and she watched as a shameful blush swept across his cheeks like paint. There were thousands of secrets hovering in his eyes just then and Audrey wondered if she had unconsciously touched on a nerve, “...I shouldn't be surprised that you're able to read me so easily but it's been a long time since anyone has bothered to notice my...problems without turning away.” He replied after what felt like a century had passed. “I never even thanked you properly for the other night,” his head dipped in a cautious nod. “You were very kind to take me into your home and make sure that I was all right, I'm not sure if there are many people who would have been willing to do something like that.”

Audrey felt her face flushing slightly with an embarrassed blush and she pushed a stray lock of her black hair behind her ear. The thought of leaving Percy in the middle of the street to be pick pocketed had been too horrible to comprehend and she couldn't imagine how anyone could be that cruel, “You obviously can't handle your liquor, Weeeasley but you don't have to thank me for that. It was the right thing to do,” she murmured uncomfortably, aware of the curious smile that was spreading over his face. He seemed to think that her awkwardness was adorable, “ _what_?” she asked threateningly, glaring up at him with as much anger as she could conjure.

“Nothing at all, Ms. Tang.” Percy answered calmly, his tone light.

“You're such a prat,” Audrey snapped, blushing.

Percy merely smiled but the wonderful action was gone far too quickly and they stood together in a sort of pleasant silence before she heard him speak again. The rumble of his voice danced nicely down her spine, “I'll never be able to repay you for that or thank you enough but I thought that taking you out tonight would make up for it. You seem like the type of person who works too hard and rarely relaxes,” he hesitated for a moment and Audrey was surprised by the concern in his gaze. “This wasn't merely just a way for me to get a bit of an ego boost either, I thought that you would enjoy being somewhere that would make you happy for at least a few hours.”

The gesture touched Audrey and she felt a peculiar warmth spread from the center of her heart and down to the soles of her feet. It had been a very long time since anyone had cared about what would make her happy, “...You really didn't have to go out of your way for me like this.” She replied softly, her cheeks flooding. The sight only caused Percy to stare down at her with an amused gleam in his eyes but he merely nodded, his mouth opening to say something before he thought better of it and remained silent. “You didn't have to worry about paying me back either for making sure that you were all right that night. I suppose it's been a while since anyone has ever tried to take care of you,” she pointed out unthinkingly.

“Yes, it's been a while.” Percy answered uneasily, his eyes hooded.

Audrey sensed that there was more that he wanted to say but she didn't think that he would reveal those mysteries to her. Warm, spring air rustled the loose strands of her hair and she absently tucked them before giving up with a weary sigh, “I..I guess we'll be seeing each other around then? I'm not sure if you're going to bother showing up at Bare Back again but if you ever want to see another dance, I'll be thinking of you.” She said with a flirtatious smile, roaring with laughter when he turned scarlet. Remmington might not like the thought of Percy returning to the club but she knew that just a glimpse of him would give her hope that things weren't over, “the girls are still talking about how amazing my routine was for Negligee Night but I think that you deserve all the credit for _that_ performance.” She bragged teasingly, poking him.

Percy spluttered and fended her off with a stern expression but she saw that he was trying very hard not to laugh. Audrey would have given anything to hear him laugh but before she could say anything, he interrupted her, “Is this goodbye then?” he asked softly and she was startled by how much anguish was in the gentle question, his shoulders slumped with disappointment. A panic had entered his eyes that was nearly identical to the kind that was swarming in her blood, “...that's not at all what I...” he paused for such a long time that Audrey feared he wouldn't answer. His voice was forced and cryptic when he finally managed to speak, “...I can't say that I didn't expect something like this after how I've behaved.”

Audrey flinched but tried to smile reassuringly, though it hurt more than being sliced open with a rusted blade. “Of course not, Weasley. That decision is for you to make but I'm sure that you've got some gorgeous girl waiting for you at home!” the words were out before she could stop them and she inwardly cringed. “You don't have to waste your time on a fantasy like me,” she said hastily, blushing. Percy's eyes flared with sudden, heartbreaking realization but before he could intervene, she continued rambling, “since we've met, I've come off a little too strong, especially earlier so I feel like _I_ should be the one apologizing for ruining our night.”

“Firstly, Ms. Tang, there isn't a gorgeous _anything_ waiting for me back home and I'm quite sure that my immense collection of smut magazines doesn't count.” Percy replied with an aggravating calm that caused Audrey to gawp up at him in shocked amazement, her eyes wide. He pushed her jaw back up with excruciating care before quickly pulling away from the brief _zing_ they both felt, “secondly, I don't think of you as some kind of lurid fantasy to take me away from how boring my life is. Even someone like me can decipher what's real and what's in my head,” he explained with such earnestness that Audrey wondered when he had slipped in that regard.

Audrey's head was spinning. “You have a collection of smut magazines?”

Percy rolled his eyes but muttered defensively. “Why is that so shocking?”

“Because you're... _you_.” Audrey answered stupidly.

That caused Percy to snort with laughter and the sight was so unexpected that Audrey could only stare up at him in fascination. A few people were glancing at them warily before trotting away but she hardly noticed, “Since when have I never been a man? I'm not sure why people expect me to be some sort of bloody paragon.” Percy gasped weakly after he had managed to catch his breath. His cheeks were a little flushed and she wondered if he were laughing more at himself than her, “my brother, George was so traumatized when he found them that I had to add a bit of whiskey to his tea to calm him down.”

Audrey roared with laughter and quickly clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle the sound, knowing that she probably looked quite frightening. A young girl and her boyfriend stared at her disapprovingly, “I just...can't...imagine it...” she gasped, shoulders shaking uncontrollably. Percy stared down at her in concern, his lips pursed, “you...you just act so disapproving when it comes to sex that...” this shouldn't have fascinated her so much but it was a completely different side to him that she hadn't even considered. “Why do you pretend to be so damn _stuffy_ all the time if you like to mess around just as much as the next bloke?” she demanded once he'd given her time to collect herself, though it was difficult to stop smiling.

“...I'm trying not to sink back into old habits and I don't trust myself—why am I telling you this?” Percy snapped furiously, tossing his hands in the air irritably. Audrey merely laughed and nudged him teasingly in the ribs, grinning impishly, “my collection of smut magazines isn't necessarily something that I'm _proud_ of.” He answered uncomfortably while side stepping away from her as she tried to pinch his cheeks. Frowning, he shot her a warning look that caused Audrey to snicker, “I was a little wild these past two years but I suppose some desires are hard to fight.” He said this more to himself than her and she sensed that he was disgusted by his lack of control.

“That's nothing to be ashamed of, Percy.” Audrey replied softly.

Percy heaved a grudging sigh. “For me, it is.”

Audrey raised her brows. “Why?”

The question appeared to make Percy flinch and suddenly, the panic emanating from him was thick but he seemed to be forcing himself to remain standing. Audrey saw dozens of memories flash in his eyes with such ferocity that it made her head spin but when he finally spoke, it was as if every single word were hurting him, “I would rather not talk about my past, Ms. Tang. Ever.” His voice was like a low growl and she was taken aback by the abrupt change, “we barely know one another and perhaps that's something we should remember but I feel like there's no need for you to apologize for my...issues.” He continued after a tense, fractured moment.

Audrey stared up at him intently, noticing that his pale blue eyes were collapsing with far too much grief for one person to horde. Percy Weasley was becoming the most interesting person that she had ever met and she wished that he would allow himself to grow closer to her, though it was a little disconcerting to admit how much of a coward she still was at the possibilities. Trusting someone required too much from her and it was wrong to try and demand something like that out of him, “ _Are_ you a circus freak with amnesia?” she asked, worried.

Percy laughed dryly. “ _No_ , Ms. Tang.” He glanced around them to bide some time before he spoke again and she wondered if he fidgeted a lot or hid from his problems, she sensed that experiences like this were very rare for him, “you may be a tad more aggressive than the women that I'm accustomed to but there's nothing at all wrong with that, though I may have insinuated otherwise.” He assured carefully, a shameful blush going across his pale cheeks.

“You were kind of an asshole, yeah.” Audrey agreed dully.

Percy scowled down at her. “Charming, Ms. Tang.”

Audrey shrugged. “I speak the truth,”

That earned her a rare, full smile and she was so blown away by it that the urge to giggle was nearly overwhelming. Percy studied her for a few curious seconds before shaking his head, the smile disappearing like a bit of mist from a dream, “...I apologize for my behavior earlier as well, I never wanted you to get the sense that that's how I thought of you. I'm afraid that my own issues got in between what might have turned out to be a very nice time,” he hesitated for a moment and she must have had a look of confusion on her face because his voice was low, controlled. “There's too much happening in my life right now that you need to concern yourself with.”

“Why are you always pushing me away like this?” Audrey demanded, her mind diseased with images of him with other, more tempting women. Envy spread through every vein in a poisonous tide and she didn't like the feeling or the fact that this strange, enigma of a man had this sort of power over her—no man had ever affected her like this before and she hated it. “Look, I know that I'm not like the girls that you're probably used to or anything but I think that we've got something...” she paused and tried not to sound like some stupid, mooning little girl, “you know what I'm talking about. I felt it the first time I saw you and so did you.”

Percy's breathing was a hot rush of sound and humiliation burned through Audrey so acutely that she thought it was a miracle she was still standing. A flare of need flashed in his eyes but the look was gone in a matter of seconds as his lips compressed. Denial surged through him as thick as tar, “I don't know what you're talking about.” He said firmly and Audrey staggered back from the force of the lie, “you must have imagined it, neither of us were in our right minds that first night or when you found me again. There's nothing here,”

Audrey was shaking. “Yes, there is,”

“There _isn't_ , Ms. Tang.” Percy said desperately.

“Why the hell not?!” Audrey shouted furiously.

Percy glanced around apprehensively. “Lower your voice,”

Audrey fumed, eyes stinging. “Give me a _fucking_ break!”

“Ms. Tang, lower your _voice_!” Percy snapped furiously, aghast.

The command only enraged Audrey further and she screeched a few choice words back at him in reply, causing a few people nearby to gawp at them in horror. Percy tried to force a placid smile on his face as she shoved the flier she'd been clutching into his chest, “You're a weirdo and a damn _liar_!” the words hung around them like a heavy cloud. “I know what I felt, it wasn't a part of my imagination but if you can honestly stand there and pretend that you don't want me then you're just wasting my time!” her voice had risen to a worrying pitch.

Percy stared down at her in disbelief and what might have actually been a small trace of fascination. They were getting pointed at like a pair of two headed mutants and his pale face was flooding with an embarrassed flush, “Ms. Tang, I don't think that you should be yelling like this on a public street—people are beginning to stare.”

Audrey's temper nearly snapped and she scoffed nastily, causing his brows to raise in a way that suggested his own anger was being tested. The sight was disturbing, “I don't care about other people or what _they_ might think, Percy!” she only had eyes for him and the realization nearly stole her breath. “But maybe you're right, I don't have the time to waste on people like you so maybe it'd be better if you went back to your fancy world with your stupid, perfect women and left me the hell _alone_!”

“Perfect...women...?” Percy spluttered, bewildered and angry.

Audrey was humiliated to see that her vision was blurring and she gave him one last dirty look before stomping away in the opposite direction. The entire block had probably heard her yelling but she hardly cared about the stares that she received or the jitters, the only thing that she cared about now was putting as much distance between herself and Percy Weasley as possible. This was a night that she was going to try her damnedest to forget and she wiped unevenly at her eyes, knowing that she probably looked a mess, “Where's a damn cab when you need one?” her voice was guttural, almost bestial.

The streets were so busy that it might be impossible to hail a cab, which only made the thought of walking home all the more daunting. Audrey felt a nagging guilt in the back of her mind, knowing that Percy had been left in the middle of the sidewalk like a piece of garbage but willed herself not to care, “You! Hold on a second!” someone called from behind but she ignored the voice, feeling a prickle of annoyance at the thought that it might be some man wanting to pick her up. It was a rather arrogant thought but a few men were eyeing her now, “ _Piss off_!” she snarled threateningly when they came too close.

“Bitch,” one of them muttered before retreating.

Audrey's eyes welled. “Yeah, I guess so.”

For a few minutes, Audrey felt vastly alone and she shivered despite the warm air, debating on how she would get home. The thought of sleazing into a bar and drinking her troubles away sounded awfully tempting but she usually didn't like the thought of getting hammered with a bunch of strangers. But before she could decide on a destination, a firm grip closed around her upper arm, “Wait just a goddamned minute.” Percy snarled furiously when she turned around, obscenities flying from her tongue. Audrey tensed immediately as her captor stared down at her with piercing, blue eyes, “did you honestly think that I was just going to stand back there like an idiot?”

“Who the hell do you think you are? Get your hands _off_ of me! I'm sick of you and your crazy moods,” Audrey snapped furiously, wishing that the sight of him didn't make her want to cry. Percy's brows were knitted together tightly and she could feel the suppressed fury in him nearly explode...there was an undercurrent of something else there too that made her knees go weak, “maybe if you weren't such a fucking liar I wouldn't have had to leave you standing there by yourself but to be honest, you deserved it.” She sneered unconvincingly, sniffling.

Percy's anger was like a wild, venomous thing but as he stared into her miserable face, she saw it leave him in slow, anxious degrees. His sharp eyes missed nothing and although Audrey tried to wipe the oncoming tears away with her jacket sleeve, it was far too late to hide her weakness from him. There was an odd expression on his face just then that was both possessive and tender, “Maybe I _did_ deserve it but don't you ever walk away from me again before I can explain myself.” Audrey let out an affronted sound and he heaved a weary sigh, “you exasperate me, you fascinate me and I'm close to losing my damn mind.”

“W...what the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?” Audrey demanded weakly.

Before Percy could begin to explain himself, his eyes blazing, they were interrupted and thrust back rather harshly into reality. Audrey had hardly paid attention to the people gawping and pointing at them but she saw that they were causing quite the scene and knew that someone had finally had enough of their antics. Percy hardly seemed to care but she noticed the way his eyes darted around, scanning for potential threats, “Hey, cutie, you look like you could use a little help over here.” The voice was unfamiliar and filled with a sort of self-righteousness that was at once more despicable than it was gracious.

Audrey inwardly fumed. No one was calling her “cutie” tonight.

Percy released her arm gently and murmured an apology that she barely heard as she turned, a sharp retort on her tongue before she caught sight of who was coming towards them. Vicious curses lodged painfully in her throat,“Y…you’re fucking Joseph Wring,” Audrey muttered stupidly as Percy _tsked_ with distaste, the tension rippling through him more fiercely while she tried to appear less like a vengeful monster. “I'm _so_ sorry, we weren't trying to cause a scene or anything. Erm, I'm all right but the night hasn't really gone as perfectly as I'd hoped.”

Joseph Wring roared with laughter, his head thrown back in an alarming way as the sound carried on the warm spring air. The curious onlookers around them started whispering and pointing at the three of them but he was focused on Audrey, his gaze curious now as his laughter subsided into chuckles. Deep brown eyes were framed by the thickest eyelashes that she had ever seen and he was dressed so casually that it was a little difficult to picture him performing with such passion, “I was on my way out when I caught your shouting act over there,” he waved his hand airily in the direction that they had come.

Percy made a strange sound and Audrey glanced away from the fascinating person in front of her to look into his hard face. The lines of his mouth were tight and he was looking at Joseph as if he wanted to stab him and something gave her a hint that he would… “This is _so_ embarrassing, I really am sorry about that. I wasn't trying to make a scene,” Audrey replied sincerely. Percy muttered something rather uncalled for under his breath and she shot him a vicious look, “I must have been shouting really loud for someone so famous to notice.” She said awkwardly and the actor laughed again.

“It's all right but I'm not all _that_ famous, there are a lot more interesting people in New York that make me look like a complete amateur,” the actor said with a careless shrug. Audrey seemed to be at a loss for words but she noticed that there were a few people waiting impatiently behind the young man, most of them dressed in glitzy clothes that hinted at after parties and far too much excess. They didn't look particularly friendly either but she couldn't really blame them, she had desperately wanted a drink as well not too long ago, “was it your first time at the theater?”

Audrey nodded enthusiastically. “Sadly, yes.”

Joseph looked a little surprised by the confession but his eyes were twinkling with good humor, though they scanned over her with obvious interest. Audrey felt herself frown but it was Percy who sent the actor a warning look, though she wasn't sure if he had any right to lay a claim on her after being such a bastard, “That's a shame, I got my start here about ten years ago. You should come around more often,” Percy muttered something foul underneath his breath that made her ears burn and she felt his arm sliding around her waist.

“I'd love to but I'm probably going to be busy,” Audrey replied politely.

Joseph appeared to be a little disappointed by that before finally taking a more thorough look at Percy, his easy smile dimming somewhat. The light in his eyes seemed to fade and he took a cautionary step back, “Well, I saw you were having a little trouble with your...friend here, so I was just about to do the gallant thing and rescue you but it seems like I've missed my chance.” Percy's eyes flashed with brimming anger as the actor stared down at Audrey with a wide, charming smile. She raised her eyebrows a little, knowing that look anywhere, “I suppose I'll have to wonder what would have happened if I'd gotten here a little sooner—”

“But you didn't.” Percy said acidly and his voice made Audrey freeze and she felt a bit of her earlier anger threatening to reappear again. Just where did _he_ get off? His fingers splayed along her hip and she squirmed a little, as if she meant to push him away but it was impossible to escape, “if you’ll excuse us…?”

The obvious sneer in his dark voice wasn’t lost on Joseph Wring and he seemed a bit put off by Percy's demeanor. Audrey felt a wave of embarrassment and it took all of her strength not to punch her current problem and apologize but the actor seemed to find something amusing. Or he was trying to hide the fact that he was a little disturbed as he turned his gaze to her with another charming smile, “Obviously speaking for the lady but I know a taken girl when I see one.” He gave a deliberate pause.

“I’m not—” Audrey began but Percy sent her a look.

Joseph glanced between them with obvious curiosity but he didn’t ask any questions and gave Percy a mocking glance. Audrey saw him frown from the corner of her eye as she was politely addressed in a sweet voice, “Alas, until next time. It was nice meeting you…?”

“Audrey Tang,” Audrey said nervously, extending her hand almost in a daze as he caught it in his own, giving it a gentle squeeze that made her skin crawl. She blushed a little with unease by the feeling that went through her, his lips had been a bit too moist and she had been reminded of a frog. Or a worm, “you sure are full of it, aren’t you?” she asked with an uncomfortable laugh after the man had given her slender hand a kiss that only made Percy's eyes narrow with fury.

“Full of amazing _things_ , you mean?” Joseph countered wickedly and Audrey grinned a little but Percy scowled with displeasure. Sensing that his time was running short, he quickly released her hand but gave her another wink, “I’ll be remembering your face if I see you again, Audrey.” The group of friends behind them were looking vastly irritated and he glanced back at them with a helpless grin before turning back to her, his smile nothing but glistening white teeth. “I’m going to be hanging around for a few days, why don’t you stop by the theater?”

Audrey had dreamed of a moment like this for years but she didn't feel the same exhilaration that she might have once thought. Joseph seemed nice enough but her skin was still prickling with revulsion and she wondered if it were merely her nerves getting the best of her tonight. Percy Weasley was ruining everything but she didn't think that it was fair to put the blame entirely on him, “Uhm, sure! I’d be happy to—”

Percy interrupted crisply. “She’ll be busy, I’m afraid.”

A nasty pause settled and Audrey had to stop herself from punching Percy in the face even though they both knew she wouldn’t be able to reach. Joseph held up his hands defensively, accepting defeat with a grace that appeared far too faked before giving her a saucy smile that made her stomach boil. “All right, all right. I can take a hint,” the man said, though Percy quirked a doubtful brow, “until you’re not so busy, Audrey. Hopefully your keeper won’t stop you from having a little _fun_ ,” he teased before turning away with a sharp twist and retreating to his group of friends.

Audrey deflated instantly, knowing that she would probably be unable to talk to him soon while she was working so hard at Bare Back and going to school. Fury danced in her eyes and she struggled out of Percy’s hold, even though he motioned for her to follow him with enough force to frighten a small army, “Just who the hell do you think—Percy, what are you _doing_?” Audrey demanded furiously as he gently snagged her wrist and forced her to keep up. His grip was strong but she was full to bursting with anger and felt like kicking, screaming and biting at him as they wandered through thick crowds for several minutes before slipping behind the theater.

“Just be quiet for one bloody moment, Ms. Tang. I'm not going to hurt you,” Percy snapped just as furiously. Audrey glowered up at him and struggled to free her wrist but it was nearly impossible, “I'm sorry for giving you a scare earlier and grabbing your arm but you left me back there, looking like the biggest fool. You have no idea how angry I am and we need to talk before you decide to run off again,”

Audrey let out an indignant sound as Percy forced her into an alleyway that smelt like old paper, trash and suspiciously like human waste. The rage that she'd been harboring for the past several minutes was threatening to burst, “Look, who do you think you _are?!_ ” her voice was nearly hoarse from shouting and she had to gasp for air. This entire night had become nothing more than one big mistake and she hated both of them for it, “first, you treat me like an idiot in front of Joseph Wring! Joseph _Wring_ Percy,” she waved her arms around to emphasize her point.

Percy was still holding onto her but he was appearing dangerously…something and Audrey gulped loudly, not able to stare long into his eyes. They were so pale, so pale and filled for once with life and it frightened her a little, “Please be quiet Ms. Tang,” he said softly, his breathing ragged. The emotions that he had been holding so carefully caged were beginning to break free from their confinements and Audrey wasn't aware that she could shake so badly before now, “I know that I've made a mess out of everything but please be quiet and let me explain something before you try to rip me to a thousand bloody pieces—”

“N…no I will _not_ be quiet you arrogant jackass! I _wanted_ to be here, I wanted to come to the theater and you were great for taking me but now you’ve ruined everything!” Audrey found herself screaming, fury lacing around her chest. After everything that had happened tonight, she couldn't believe that he would be this arrogant and demand her time and she kicked Percy hard in the leg until he winced with pain, glaring at her in the darkness. It was like looking into the eyes of some mythical monster, “I don't know what you want, you're nothing but a liar and we both know it!”

There was a slight pause before Percy spoke and she could hear that something was threatening to escape and it almost frightened her. Audrey sucked in a sharp, ragged breath, “Would you mind keeping your voice down?” he was fighting for control but she saw that he was losing the battle within himself. “You are aware that we're not somewhere more private, I assume,” he said and she felt chills go up her back, though she forced herself to remain quiet. “I know that I'm nothing but a liar, I know that more than anyone.”

Audrey flushed deeply and then decided to ignore that he had spoke, her chin jutting out in a rather childish way that she loathed. Too furious to care, she snapped bitingly, “And what the hell is that even supposed to mean to me? I know that what I felt was real but you obviously would rather deny it—you had no right to come after me either the way you did, I can never tell what the hell you're thinking.” For a wild moment she almost considered hitting him again just to make herself feel better, “why were you acting that way?!”

Percy heaved a sigh, stepping closer to her until she was consumed with the scent of him and she took a wary step back. A wall connected with her back and she tensed, knowing that he had trapped her in more ways than one, “You don't understand anything about me or how I feel whenever I'm around you. I had _every_ right to come after you, I wouldn't have been able to stand letting you walk away from me forever thinking that what I want isn't...” his voice hitched slightly and he fell silent for a minute or two. “It would be better if we would go our separate ways but I'll be even more of a liar if I said that was what I wanted. Ms. Tang, I—”

Audrey felt near to exploding, her heart hammering painfully with each and every word, some frightening hope daring to take form. It was too pure to touch, “...Don’t you “Ms. Tang” me! _Audrey_!” her voice shook and her vision blurred, “call me Audrey you stinking prat!” she snarled furiously, knowing that she was asking for too much. They were never going to be anything. They weren’t anything to be getting on first name terms, even though she had broken that one rule herself without a care in the world, “I'm not a toy that you can play around with and take back when things don't go your way. You fucking _piss_ me off—”

“Audrey, shut up.” Percy snarled as he suddenly cupped her face in his hands and forced her to stare up at him, his heart matching hers beat for beat. “Do you think that I like the idea of never seeing you again? You've given me a little bit of life that I thought had been completely taken from me. I wanted you so badly the first time I saw you that if I were to go back in time and change anything, it would only be to snatch you away from that place and take you home with me, I'd never let you go.” The anguish in his voice was nearly too much to bear before his mouth covered hers. Shock rippled through her and if she hadn’t have been so angry, she would have melted into it before tearing her mouth away with a whimper.

“Y-you're lying,” Audrey stammered.

Percy let out a curse before he sighed, pressing his lips against the corner of her mouth as if he wanted to take each breath into himself. “I'm not lying but I know that I'm not good enough for you, you deserve someone that will be able to offer you the kind of life that I can't give.” He stopped speaking for several minutes, absorbed in the feeling of her skin and each little sound of her heartbeat, “but the more I think about it, the more that I want to punch myself, I can't leave you alone...” his mouth possessed hers again but she refused to kiss him back and he pulled back to stare down at her with growing aggravation, “stop being so stubborn,”

“I’m _not_ being stubborn!” Audrey snapped weakly, though she could barely breathe from having him this close, his words too much for her to handle. Suddenly, the desire between them was far too strong and she wanted him to leave her alone but he brushed his mouth against hers again in a soothing caress, not giving her time to think. Every rational thought dissolved and her hand fluttered to the back of his neck, the muscles rigid, the short locks of his hair curling around her fingers. Percy made a sound against her mouth, a satisfied, relieved sort of murmur that made her skin burn before he started to kiss her again, his fingers sliding up into her hair, undoing it.

Audrey felt herself melting, trembling and wondering if she were about to be consumed, each kiss more powerful than the last. The strange creature that Percy Weasley appeared to be was far more complex than she had ever thought possible and it was scrumptious. Simply the most wonderful thing.

  
  


 


	6. Rich Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey realizes that her connection to Percy may be stronger than she ever thought possible.

Time seemed to stand still.

Audrey's mind was deliciously numb, her heart beating in a thumping, heaving tempo as her body weakened and became like hot liquid, urging her to give in completely. Sliding her fingers into Percy's hair, she tried to press his mouth harder against hers, fearing that she would suffocate them both as a tide of desire swept throughout her body like a tidal wave.

How could she want him this much? A gentle, warning nip on her lower lip caused her to relax but the desperation only intensified, every scrap of clothing needed to be peeled away and she wanted to have him so badly that she was willing to ignore the fact that they were currently in an alley.

The kisses were sweeter than wine and more addicting than any drug, “Audrey, never think that I don't want you. I'm too selfish to ever let you walk away from me, I want you all for myself...” Percy whispered against her mouth, his breathing ragged with need. “I want everything that you're willing to give me.”

Audrey's heart twisted at the words, amazed and terrified that he was willing to admit something so dangerous to her. How could that be true? They were practically strangers but she hated the thought of him with anyone else, she couldn't stand the possibility that some other woman would see those rare, sweet smiles.

Tension was rippling over every inch of him and she found herself clinging hard to his shoulders, she never wanted to let him go or walk away from him again—

“You should try not to be so stubborn with me next time,” Percy whispered against her parted lips. Her heart was pounding like a drum and she watched him press his lips against her throat, breathing in her scent as if she were a heady perfume, “I shouldn't even have the right to be around you but you're worth every second.” He murmured guiltily against her flushed skin.

“I've thought about you every single day since we met, even if it was under unusual circumstances.” Percy admitted with a brief laugh. A shiver went through her as he brushed kisses along her throat, “how sweet you are...”

The strength in Audrey's legs threatened to leave her but Percy wrapped an arm around her waist, urging her against him even as she weakened. His mouth covered hers in lazy swoops that spoke of a fierce need that was beyond her understanding and she sighed willingly against his imploring mouth before she could help herself.

There was nothing but a sharp, almost painful craving between them and Audrey felt her head spinning wildly but even though it was nearly impossible to think, she reflected that she had never been kissed like this before. She was quickly becoming overwhelmed by the sheer pleasure of it.

 _Delicious_.

A soft sound issued from between her lips as the kiss shifted from desperation to a greedy, addictive worship. It was unlike anything that she had ever experienced, she felt dazed and giddy, maybe even a little afraid. What kind of strange power did this man have over her?

Audrey was frightened by the amount of desire that flared through her and it seemed to build up with overwhelming speed until she was forced to tear her mouth away. The warm summer air was suddenly a blessing but Percy let out a disgruntled growl, his lips catching roughly on her chin as if he were intent on devouring every little thing, “Give me a minute, Weeeasley. You're going to suck the life out of me if you're not careful,” her voice was shaky but it caused a rumble of laughter to erupt from his chest, the sound centering around her heart like some curious magic.

It was a peculiar sensation and she allowed it to spread into every corner of her body, unaware that she had pulled him closer until he smothered her in his shadow, heat and scent like a willing protector. Her fear died away almost immediately as he bent his head towards her again, apparently delighted to kiss any part of her that he could, his lips roaming along her cheeks, jaw and ears with teasing little brushes that were a prelude to sin itself.

A teasing, nudging brush against her mouth forced Audrey's soul to soar and she nearly dissolved when he finally closed his lips over hers, deep and sure. The snug material of her dress was beginning to chafe unbearably and she had begun to tremble with the urge to feel her bare skin against his, wanting everything no matter what the consequences could be. Percy seemed to understand.

His hands were roaming along her straining body in an effort so soothe her, the warm pressure of his fingertips dancing along her thighs with enough heat to drive her insane. Audrey felt herself melting with each evasive caress and allowed her own hands to roam, itching to feel his skin against her own even for just a second, enjoying the fierce pounding of his heart.

There was an infinite amount of skill behind every caress that he gave and she knew that if he were intent on making her crumble into piles of ash— “Audrey, wait,” Percy suddenly snatched his mouth from hers with a harsh gasp. “...Wait.”

Audrey's mind was filled with fog and chaos but she managed to shift away from him long enough to see the crumbling world coming back into shape. Laughter, conversation and the steady pound of footsteps nearby alerted her to the fact that they were still near Heathcliff Hall and that anyone could have happened to come across them like this.

A deep flush worked its way into her cheeks and the noxious scents of the alley attacked her nostrils with all the subtlety of a battering ram, “Holy _shit_ ,” she murmured thickly before burying her face into his shoulder. Percy grunted in agreement but appeared unable to stop himself from inhaling the fragrance of her hair, his warm lips skimming along her forehead before he jerked away with a gruff sound, “what is it?” she murmured, confused by the sudden change in him. He seemed slightly panicked and pushed her hand away when she dared to reach out into the gloom, “dammit, it's all right...this isn't the end of the world.”

“Don't mock me, not now.” Percy warned, panting for breath.

“I'm not mocking you,” Audrey replied, gasping.

Percy let out a soft curse that went down like a _zing_ of lightning down her back and she heard him struggling to regain himself, his energy popping and crackling. Audrey felt each ripple as if she were being swept into the sea and shivered, “I'm sorry, it's just that this...I never meant for this to happen but I couldn't help myself.”

The startling confession sounded as if it had been ripped from his throat and she wondered what might have crumbled inside of him tonight. He had nearly lost control and it seemed to be something that frightened him more than anything else, “This shouldn't have happened.” Percy muttered. “I shouldn't have gone so far—please, cover yourself.” He snapped abruptly as she struggled to regain her wits, his caresses having caused her skin to throb.

His voice was a sharp command in the darkness and she flinched slightly, unsure what side of him she was currently facing just now. There were far too many sides to Percy Weasley already that she could hardly understand, “Please, cover yourself.” He said in a thick voice.

Heat faded quickly from Audrey's cheeks and she found herself trying to evaluate the damage that they may have caused. The warm spring air teased around exposed skin and she was startled to see that Percy had nearly undressed her, her denim jacket was hanging limply over one arm like a bloodied handkerchief.

A bewildered curse issued from between her swollen lips as she ran trembling hands over her body, trying to straighten out noticeable wrinkles without much success, “I'm _not_ mocking you, Percy. Relax, okay?” it was impossible to relax, however. Her entire body was throbbing and although she was relieved to see that her panties were in decent condition, his hands had been everywhere and her flesh burned from each sly caress that he had inflicted on her during their brief detour into madness.

That was the only explanation.

Audrey was startled and unsettled by her reaction to him and she feverishly tried to gather her chaotic thoughts. She felt horribly exposed, as if some part of her had opened up and she wanted nothing more than to run away from the feeling, it terrified her more than anything. Her heart was too vulnerable, “I have a feeling that you've been in this sort of situation before and I know that I'm not going to go to hell for lying about how many times I've gotten caught up in something like this.”

She was relieved to hear a bit of anger creep into her tone as she glowered at him in the gloom, her knees still rocking with little shivers that should have stolen the strength from her limbs. “You don't need to look so scandalized! _Christ_ ,” she hissed irritably when Percy appeared to simmer in either jealousy or outrage by the admission, “if you're going to be so disgusted by me all of a sudden then maybe—”

“That's not what I meant.” Percy interrupted, scowling.

Audrey stared at him in growing humiliation and annoyance before shrugging back into her jacket, finding it difficult to hold his penetrating stare. The gloom of the alley only seemed to enhance the pale blue shade of his eyes and a shiver went down her spine as she straightened her dress.

“ _I'd_ actually like to know what the hell you mean for a change, Weeeasley. We probably shouldn't have done something like this here but you don't have to look so traumatized,” her voice was crisp but she sensed that there were other issues burdening his heart.

Percy let out a withering curse before running his fingers through his hair roughly and glancing away, his eyes scanning for any oncoming passerby but she took that as an opportunity to ponder how he had nearly snapped the strap of her violet bra without her even noticing.

“You explained why you were being such an asshole earlier but now I'm confused on what you really want from me.” Audrey grumbled, “I swear, you're nothing but a big headache.”

It was more than true but Audrey had actually allowed herself to believe that he had given in to the attraction between them. The night had gone completely awry the moment they had arrived at Heathcliff Hall and she had known that their peculiar relationship was on its last legs before Percy had lured her back.

How was it that one person could make her feel this strongly?

She didn't like it.

“ _..._ _I wanted you so badly the first time I saw you that if I were to go back in time and change anything, it would only be to snatch you away from that place and take you home with me, I'd never let you go.”_ Why would he say something so poignant only to push her away?

Her heart felt as if he had properly stepped on it and she wondered if he had only been looking for an excuse to sleep with her and she felt both stupid and hurt. Neither of them had been thinking straight but she would feel the pain of this for days and days, he had somehow ingrained himself in her mind like an unwanted memory—

Percy startled her out of those muddling thoughts by closing the space between them and reaching out to stroke her chin. The touch was tender but Audrey found herself wincing as she felt a sting of pain that caused his eyes to shimmer with remorse, knowing that there would probably be a bruise later from when he had nipped her with his teeth.

That person and this man in front of her were completely different people and she wondered if he had some strange ability to change his personality with deceptive ease, “I'm sorry,” he said sincerely. Audrey snorted, thinking that he was the most infuriating bastard that she had ever met, “I can always tell when you're not thinking very kind thoughts about me, you get this wrinkle right here...” he bent and pressed his mouth between her brows. It was a sweet kiss that made her flush with pleasure but she grumbled and shifted away jerkily, “I shouldn't have allowed us to get so carried away, this isn't the time or the place.”

“Then come back home with me,” Audrey dared boldly.

Percy sighed wearily. “ _No_ ,”

“ _Why_?” Audrey asked darkly, though she felt the horrible sting of tears and knew that it would be the end of her if he saw. Percy stared down at her in concern but he didn't reach out to touch her again, his energy was snapping and biting around her with all the viciousness of a deranged snake.

“It's not what you think—” Percy began.

“You really have no idea what you want, Percy and it's really starting to piss me off. One minute you're acting like a complete prick and the next...” Audrey's voice trailed away and she refused to let her voice crack.

The thought of being so pitiful in front of him was like jumping willingly into a pool of vipers. “Do you think that I'm not good enough?” Audrey asked.

Was he just a shameful liar?

Was this all some sort of sick game?

The possibility was devastating. Percy's eyes ran over her longingly for several minutes and he ran the tip of his tongue along his lower lip as if he were savoring the taste of her.

“Why...?” Audrey whispered.

Percy let out a harsh sound that reminded her of some wounded, beastly animal and Audrey was so startled that she nearly fled. The fear quickly faded when she caught the anguished look in his eyes and her chest tightened with empathy at the pain that he was fighting so clearly to ignore.

“How can you even ask me something like that? I already told you that this isn't some sort of game for me and that I know what I want.” Percy ground out. “You're standing right in front of me and it's taking more control not to finish what we started than you realize... _you_ have no idea what kind of power you have over me,” he snapped angrily, frustrated.

Audrey scoffed bitterly and opened her mouth to say something but his eyes narrowed in a warning. Percy continued firmly, “You're obviously upset with me and I can't blame you.” It took him a few seconds to speak again, his eyes lingering on her chin with growing concern, “I don't know what came over me, I was too rough,” he sounded severely apologetic.

“I'll be _fine_ ,” Audrey assured tightly.

The anger in her tone seemed to cause Percy to flinch and he let out an unsteady breath that rattled his lungs. Audrey wanted nothing more than to put this horrible night behind her but she somehow couldn't bear to leave him...the thought of never seeing him again was so acutely painful that she wondered if she had lost her mind.

A warm breeze drifted around them, making a few loose piles of trash flutter in the night air like mangled confetti. “You look like you want to punch me in the throat. I'm not trying to confuse you but I know that I don't even deserve to say something like that after this,” he inhaled a gust of necessary air before letting it out in a harsh exhale that made her think of dragons from one of her mother's fairy tales.

“I can't stand thinking about you walking away from me, I can hardly think whenever I'm around you but this...this wasn't something that should have happened.” Percy's voice was rougher than sand but she felt little shivers dance down her spine, “Merlin, I can't believe that we almost did that.”

“Why are you talking about King Arthur?” Audrey demanded, scowling.

Percy hesitated, his lips oddly tight. “It's nothing,”

Audrey's mind took a very long time to calm down as she battled with wounded anger, embarrassment and fierce disappointment. There weren't many women who would be willing to stand in a reeking alley with a man they barely knew to continue conversation but she couldn't find it in herself to walk away from him.

Percy was nowhere near perfect and she sensed that he analyzed his faults with more severity than was healthy.

“I'd sure as hell would like an explanation but you can't stand there and blame yourself for losing your senses for a few minutes.” Audrey's voice was cool but she couldn't help but nod in grudging acceptance at the truth, “you say that you want me but then all you do is push me away and I'm not sure if I'm even going to be willing to deal with that bullshit for any longer.”

“Wait—”

Audrey huffed. “There are other men out there that...” the taunt died immediately at the look that went across his features, “you've got a lot of explaining to do but we probably shouldn't try to rush whatever the hell this is.”

“A bout of madness?” Percy suggested dryly and she felt a snarky retort forming on her tongue that would have demolished the entire city before running her eyes over him for the first time.

Audrey felt a peculiar feeling go through her veins as she took in his disheveled form and it must have been alarming because his brows drew together worriedly. “I was only trying to make you smile, what is it? Are you all right?” Percy asked immediately while tipping her face upwards anxiously. The genuine concern on his face only made her sudden observation more amusing but she found herself childishly staying silent, even going so far as to turn her nose up at him in a way that would have greatly aggravated her deceased mother.

“Dammit, stop playing around and say something, stop looking up at me like you want to rip me to shreds. You're starting to worry me,” Percy said firmly, angling her face back to his.

Audrey couldn't suppress a giggle and she found herself glancing between their bodies with only a small bit of satisfaction. Percy stared down at her in growing confusion but she was privately delighted by the sight of him so unrestrained, she had unbuttoned his shirt during their brief bout of madness, though he wore an undershirt that shielded the tantalizing surface of his chest from her searching eyes.

A curious silence fell between them and Percy's body rippled with tension and coiled desire, his eyes heating with various thoughts that would have made her disintegrate if she had been able to read his mind for even a second.

It wasn't just her imagination then. It couldn't be a lie. For a brief moment she nearly abandoned her anger with him but felt a petty smile blossoming on her face as her gaze drifted downward,“Your fly's undone.” Audrey said bluntly.

Percy let out a strange, mortified sort of sound, released her briefly and righted himself with startling efficiency. His cheeks were turning pink even in the darkness and Audrey ran her fingers over him in a taunting caress that made his body stiffen, though he seemed to crave just the slightest touch from her despite his growing annoyance.

Audrey had been so invested in his kisses that she hadn't realized just how far they might have gone and was a bit unsettled by the crackle of unstable passion that was still flashing between them even now.

“That wasn't very funny but I deserve to be humiliated a little more tonight for how I've behaved—stop that.” Percy snapped furiously when she had lingered a little too long around his belt buckle, “ _Stop_. No more,” he gritted out irritably.

Her fingers fell away with mocking slowness and his eyes narrowed at the smug look she sent him in return. Percy shot her a level stare, “I'm not going to deny how much I want you so that wasn't even remotely necessary. This wouldn't be right,”

A flash of anger gripped spiraled in Audrey's blood at the rejection but she busied herself by looking down at herself, noticing that even in the gloom, he had left his mark. There was no way that she would be able to walk into Bare Back without someone noticing and finding it upon themselves to question what sort of “wild” night she supposedly had away from work.

Pamela would merely shake her head in disappointment if she knew how awful this night had turned out to be and Audrey gritted her teeth against the fierce urge to shout, scream and kick at the man in front of her like a wild creature, “You weren't really _complaining_ a few minutes ago.” She said dryly. Percy heaved a weary sigh before reaching out to play with a strand of her black hair as if he couldn't help himself, his fingers gentle, “I'm starting to think that you might actually be some kind of alien impostor after all, Weeeaasley.”

“I'm not complaining _now_ but I would rather not do this out in the middle of an alley where anyone can see us.” Percy replied as she felt his eyes, so heated, staring into her own before she looked down at the trash littered ground beneath her feet. Audrey kicked idly at a few chocolate wrappers for a few seconds in an effort not to look into his face again but she could feel the weight of them drawing her back.

Percy paused briefly before continuing. “I can't let myself lose control like that again. I haven't acted that reckless in almost two years and to think that I could have actually done something like that to you without even considering where we were just baffles me, I apparently haven't changed at all.”

The bitterness in the words caused her head to snap up sharply, a retort flying on the top of her tongue before he replied, sounding briefly shamed. “This should never have happened. I've had my share of adventures and I—”

“Just shut up!” Audrey snarled furiously, suddenly pushing at him with all of her might, though he refused to step aside even when she tried again. Grunting, she conceded that shoving him out of her way was like trying to move a living boulder up a steep, rocky mountain and she was unnerved by how solid he was. Percy grasped her wrists easily as she threatened to take a swing at him, her anger and hurt so sharp that she wanted nothing more than to beat the object of her current problem.

How could he be so calm when she was ready to burst into a thousand pieces?

The fact that the two of them had lost control so easily was what bothered her the most and she was unsure what might happen after this night was over and she didn't think that she could face her lonely life alone. That was what scared her but her mind was warped with rage and Audrey was hurling words at him before she could stop herself, “Oh, so it's an _adventure_? Right. I should have figured that you were just like _everyone_ else,”

Percy's grip on her wrists tightened at the accusation and she gasped in a bit of pain before glaring up into his face. The shadows lurking around it weren't exactly charming and she felt the color draining from her flushed cheeks, “I've already told you that I don't think of you that way and I'm nothing like the men that you may have encountered in the past, which should be a damned relief.” His voice was curt but it was impossible for Audrey to even consider exactly what he might be.

“You have every reason to be angry at me for how this night ended up but I stopped... _this_ time when someone else might not have and I would think, Ms. Tang that you would respect me more for it.” He appeared both frustrated and confused by her sudden burst of anger, “I'm not going to deny the fact that I want you, you're always on my mind even when I don't deserve it. There's no point in taking out how angry you are over the situation on me before we can even begin to talk about what the hell we're going to do about it, Ms. Tang.”

Ms. Tang again.

Audrey felt anger welling up at the truth but tried to bite it down even while she wanted nothing more than to leap at him again. The night hadn't gone the way either of them would have expected and she was certain that she would never be able to sleep peacefully again without feeling the pressure of his mouth on hers.

Percy Weasley was quickly turning into an addiction that she couldn't control and she was afraid that she would only end up hurt in the process. Her past was strung with a series of useless boyfriends and she wasn't sure if she could face the disappointment again.

“You've been acting weird ever since we left my flat and even if you explained why, it still doesn't make you seem anything less of an asshole.” Audrey's voice was crisp and his brows raised slightly, as if he were weighing his options, “ _I_ wasn't the one that started it so don't take that high and mighty tone with me!” she snapped.

“Weren't you though?” Percy asked icily and she found her cheeks turning redder as she recalled their interaction in her apartment earlier. Though she hadn't meant to make him so uncomfortable, the pull between them was nearly too strong for her to fight and she'd never made it unknown that she'd wanted him. It suddenly felt like nothing but a curse to crave someone so badly and her breath lodged in the center of her chest like a block of rough cement.

“Ms. Tang, I know that how I acted was wrong but you honestly can't believe that I...” he hesitated for several minutes. Audrey was unsure what he would have said and flinched with anger as he finally spoke, his voice reeking with enough arrogance to give a king pause, “I'm not sure what was worse, holding you off at your flat, the _dress,”_ his eyes ran over her with reluctant heat. Her cheeks flamed, “or watching you making googly eyes at that arrogant prat.”

Audrey wasn't sure what to comment on first, her anger was beginning to bubble with alarming speed and her teeth gnashed together. What the hell did any of this mean? The fact that he had wanted her back then proved that it hadn't just been her imagination but she wasn't sure why he continued to push himself away.

Did he think that he wasn't good enough for her?

How could he even begin to think that?

Audrey knew that he probably spent most of his time around women that were far more elegant than her and she didn't understand why he would pretend otherwise. It made no sense to her but some vain part of her was pleased that he liked the dress, though she was a bit disturbed by the fact that he had just said “googly” with a straight face.

Oddly, it was the memory of his rude behavior with Joseph Wring that stuck out to Audrey more. For a moment it was difficult to wrap her mind around the silliness of the whole thing, “Percy, don't tell me that the only reason you almost fucked me against a wall was because you were _jealous_!” she cried, flushing with rage and disbelief.

Percy shifted his weight and the alley appeared to shrink drastically, as if they were drifting farther away into some unknown place. Audrey tried to tug free of him but was annoyed when he managed to hold onto her wrists, his grip strong but gentle enough for her to sense that he was far stronger than she could ever be. Numbly, she found it amazing that the prat was still able to stand here and argue so passionately with her about something neither of them understood.

Most men would have released her abruptly, made some sort of bullshit excuse and swaggered off but he simply stared her down until she felt like a sullen child. “Charming, Ms. Tang. I admit, I wasn't able to think clearly but I didn't appreciate the way you were gazing up at him like he was some sort of bloody god,” his lips twisted sourly. “There's something about him...” he murmured and she felt a shiver go up her back, “I wouldn't waste my time by becoming jealous over someone like him.”

Joseph Wring was a talented actor and Audrey had always wanted to meet him but she had felt something uneasy go through her earlier. There was something about him that left an odd taste in the back of her throat but she would never admit to something like that just now when she was desperate to spare herself anymore pain.

“You _weren't_ , jealous huh?” Audrey's voice was flooded with disbelief.

Percy had the audacity to flush.

“So that macho display in front of one of the most famous young actors that I'll probably _never_ get to meet again was just what, friendly affection on your part?” Audrey found herself hissing into his shadowed face. A thick silence fell between them that should have robbed the entire world of life and for a moment she felt a strange bit of triumph as she watched Percy's eyes flicker, warring between dull life and an actual need for a soul, “you embarrassed me back there!”

The words were snatched away as a brisk wind swept through, scattering various bits of trash in their direction but Audrey hardly noticed the disruption. Percy was glowering down at her fiercely and when he spoke, his voice made the hairs on the back of her sweaty neck stand up like needles.

“I've already apologized for my behavior earlier but I'm _not_ going to apologize for taking you away from another man.” Percy's deep voice was nothing more than a hiss of sound and for a few seconds she felt as if he had possessed her in every way, “..there are still a lot of things that we need to work out between us and despite how abominable I acted, I'm not going to let you walk away from me without trying to explain how I've been feeling.”

“It would be better for both of us in the end but I can't stand the thought of leaving things like this so I'm not going to feel any remorse for scaring that actor away.” Percy's voice hardened. “I didn't like the way he was looking at you, he's the type of person that's become comfortable with taking advantage of women. It was obvious that he wanted to take you away from me and there was no way in hell that I was going to let that happen,” her jaw dropped.

“You're a cocky son of a bitch,” Audrey said, stunned.

Percy sighed. “I know,”

Audrey frowned, annoyed. “Joseph Wring is a famous actor—”

“I'm not certain why that makes him so bloody impressive,” Percy grumbled.

There was something in his tone that struck a chord in Audrey and she realized that he may have unwittingly touched on her own fears. What would someone like him know about struggling?

The past few years had been nothing but a trial for her and she had had to sacrifice the smallest joys just to survive and she felt a blossom of anger go through her system that was terrifying in its intensity. _We couldn't be any more different_ , Audrey suddenly thought desperately.

Would someone like her ever be able to measure up?

“He's a young actor that came from _nothing_!” her voice was threatening to crack. Percy stared down at her in growing concern but she saw immediately that he was regretful, “that matters to people like me that have never had anything!” Audrey snapped. Percy merely hooded his eyes, shielding something from her, “what would someone like _you_ know about it?”

The air crackled from the force of Audrey's anger and she found herself trying to take in careful breaths, the sting of tears nearly brimming in the corner of her eyes. A few minutes passed, the harsh question hung in the air between them, stiff and uncomfortably ugly before Percy said, frankly. “I would know something about it, Ms. Tang.”

She was so startled that she stared up at him in confusion, hunting for some small sign that he was joking. Even though she had no idea what sort of job he held in his world or what sort of person he could truly be, he gave off an air of having seen far more of life than anyone she had ever met. He had seen enough not to care anymore and she wasn't sure why the observation made her feel sorry for him.

“I didn't have the luxury of growing up spoiled and getting whatever I wanted, don't let this amazing array of good looks and well grooming fool you.” Percy said dryly.

“Did you just make a _joke_?” Audrey asked, alarmed.

Percy looked extremely irritated, though it was difficult to decipher who he was more annoyed with just then as he stared down at her. Audrey expected a fiery retort but even as she starred up at him defiantly, it was truly impossible to ignore the flicker of genuine understanding that flashed in his pale blue eyes.

The anger dwindled away in slow degrees as a peculiar sensation swept into her chest, she hated that he had been able to interpret her fears so easily but gasped as he gently wiped the trace of a tear from her eye with the pad of his thumb. The touch was incredibly gentle and her mind went blank for several seconds as she absorbed the warmth of his skin.

“You don't have to look so shocked, Ms. Tang. It's been bound to happen from time to time.” He had released her wrist but she found herself curling her fingers around his own. “Even more so lately, with you.” He replied calmly before turning their conversation back and making her hackles rise, “regardless of your devotion to his acting skills, I'm not at all comfortable with how _he_ was acting around you.”

Audrey narrowed her eyes up at him, though she was privately thankful that the bizarre moment between them had passed. The attraction between them was far more powerful than she had thought and she wondered if she had simply lost her mind, why was it so hard to turn away from him?

It seemed to take her several minutes to come up with a suitable response and she wondered if her own will was slipping away the longer she stayed near him, “Because you _were_ jealous?” Percy's lips tightened a little and she felt a spark of triumph before unease settled into her spine at how quiet he was.

He had made it apparent that he wanted her for himself but there was something about his silence that made her worry and she found herself reassuring. “He's just a bloke, I wasn't that blown away by him. I don't know what your problem is but he just wanted to talk and I was handling myself perfectly fine,” Audrey said firmly.

Percy's lips moved up in a faint scowl that made him seem almost wolfish and she felt her arms rippling with a chill. Audrey inexplicably imagined him stalking his prey like some ravenous beast and wondered why the image wouldn't leave her mind...there was an air of wild danger around him that could have frightened a killer.

The gloom seemed to intensify and she stared up at him curiously, trying to understand what it was that he guarded so closely and why it made her blood to turn rivers of ice.

Strange, fascinating, Percy Weasley was something she couldn't begin to wrap her mind around and she wasn't sure if she wanted to face the truth, “I have complete faith in your ability to ward off someone like him but there was something about the way he looked at you that made me uneasy.” There was a hint of possessiveness in his tone that aggravated her, “I'm certain that the only thing he wanted to talk about had nothing at all to do with his acting ability and you seemed to be so interested in him and I thought that—”

Audrey's face must have shown her hurt, anger and betrayal because he blessedly stopped himself from saying more. The gloom deepened around them until she could barely see, his pale blue eyes the only thing that centered her to the world, “You can be such a fucking prat, did you know that?” her voice was a harsh crack.

Percy flinched visibly and she felt the shudders rippling up her own body as if they were sharing the same skin.

“I know that I've made my share of mistakes when it comes to men but I haven't been reckless enough to sleep with the first asshole that gives me a compliment. In fact, you're the first person that I've felt that strongly about in a long time...” Audrey had never wanted anyone that badly. She felt her throat tightening up, struggling to take a hold of her emotions before they could destroy her but he was the only solid thing on earth, “is _that_ really the sort of person you think that I am? You think that I'd fuck any guy that comes in my face?”

“That isn't what I meant—”

“ _It is_!” Audrey accused furiously.

A spark of anger flared in Percy's eyes and for a moment she felt herself spiraling into a void that left nothing out of his reach. Audrey felt herself shivering with unease and snatched her free hand away from him as if she couldn't stand to touch him, “Would you stop this? That isn't how I think of you at all.” Percy said with a frustrated grown that made little shivers go down her spine.

“You're far more opinionated about what you want than any other woman that I've met but I don't think you would ever be the type to carelessly hop into bed with anyone—if I'm the first man that you've felt that strongly about then that just makes it harder for me to put some distance between us.” Percy broke off abruptly and struggled to find his next words and she wondered how long they had been bubbling in his heart, the sight of his pain too much to bear.

“What do you mean?”

“I don't want to walk away from you, I truly don't.” Percy admitted.

“Then—”

His voice had turned gruff. “I can sense from just how you act that you've had your share of bad experiences and they've shaped you, but I think that there's still a lot for you to learn.”

“ _What_?” Audrey asked, frowning.

Percy's voice was gentle. “You should take better care of yourself Ms. Tang,”

Audrey felt a little irritation boiling and tried to free her wrist from his grasp but he held onto her with firm pressure. There was an infinite amount of power radiating from him and she felt as if he were daring her to open up but this was a conversation that she had never thought to have with a stranger.

Panic coursed through her, the last thing that she had ever wanted was for someone to offer her their false pity and she had learned the hard way that kindness could easily turn into the worst thing.

“Would you stop it? I'm not in the mood for this kind of bullshit right now. Weeeasley, you _don't_ have to look out for me,” Audrey's voice was a sharp whisper that lacked the heat that she needed to fend off his unwanted concern and she had to clench her teeth to hold back a frustrated scream.

Why did he have to look like he cared?

“I can handle myself,” Audrey reassured, giving up on freeing herself.

Percy ignored her attempt at bravado, becoming lost in his own thoughts and for a second or two that he wouldn't answer her at all. There was something comforting and damning about him just then and Audrey wondered how long he had been apart from the rest of the world, he seemed to have suffered far more than she could imagine.

His eyes were distant, his lips compressed as if he were biting back his own scream but she sensed that his memories had taken him to a place that would swallow him in misery if he allowed himself to drown, “It's all right.” Audrey flushed and opened her mouth to say something but the snappy retort died on her tongue.

Another pause settled in the air and she felt herself squirming with unease as his eyes ran over her in a swoop that made both comfort and fear coil through her. “You don't have to pretend that you're so tough when it's obvious that you don't want to be alone.” Percy said gently.

“You don't know anything about me,” Audrey began, flinching at the truth.

“I don't believe you can look after yourself as well as you might think.”

Audrey felt the air rush out of her lungs as if he had physically struck her and she was unable to think properly for what felt like an eternity. The truth was so sickening that it was almost impossible to recall how she had ever managed to push it aside and each lonely night seemed to sway in her mind with mocking clarity.

There had been a time when she had never thought it would be possible to smile again and the fact that that fear was still there only made the truth that much more painful to accept. “Percy, I've been on my own for _years_. My brother Eric and I don't speak and after our parents died, I had to grow up fast,” her family had turned their backs on her.

Audrey had been forgotten easily, as if she were nothing more than a scrap of trash.“I know that the things that I've done don't make me the best person.” She found herself saying defensively, stunning herself with what she was revealing.

A cool wind blew down the alley just then, bringing with it the foul stench of garbage and animal waste. The two of them didn't seem to notice though as they stared at one another as if they were coming to a strange, unspoken decision that could shift the direction of their entire lives.

“I know what it's like, Ms. Tang and I'm not looking down on you because of your background. It hardly matters to me where you've come from, you're here now and that's all that's important,” Percy eventually said. His tone was so gentle and kind that Audrey could hardly stand it and she wondered if she would end up crying tonight, though she wouldn't be certain what it would be for, “You're determined to make the most out of your life and that's admirable but I can't help but worry about you, being alone without anyone to care for you.”

“I'm _used_ to it—”

Percy interrupted her sternly, his voice hardening until she actually felt as if she were in some sort of danger. Instead, something forced her to hold his gaze and for the shortest of seconds, her breath caught at the intensity in his eyes, “ _No one_ should be used to it.” His voice appeared to be shaking and Audrey wondered what dark memories were creeping up on him, they seemed too terrible to be conjured from a lie but she sensed that he would never reveal that part of himself.

What kind of secrets were he hiding?

The thought of him facing the world with so much pain in his heart was a terrible thing for her to dwell on and she wanted nothing more than to comfort him then. “Being on your own without anyone there for you is more frightening than I think you're willing to admit,” Percy snapped, making her flinch.

Audrey knew that that was the truth and she hated it so passionately that it was a trial just to get out of bed each morning. The thought of succeeding and finally taking a bit of happiness for herself was the only thing that kept her going but the lonely nights were always there, breathing down her neck.

Tonight had been a complete and utter disaster and she wanted to suddenly strike at Percy until he released her and run away but she found that her legs were frozen to this spot. If she somehow managed to get the strength to run away from him again, he would chase after her and she sensed that he would only offer his comfort, which was suddenly the most terrifying thing in the world.

“....What would you know about it?” Audrey whispered tightly. “How could you possibly understand what I might have gone through?”

“I would know a bit.” Percy replied softly.

Audrey stiffened. “I don't need your _pity_ , all right?” she snarled.

“I'm not offering you pity!” Percy snapped, frustration thickening his voice and Audrey jerked her head away from him, unable to stand the look of sympathy in his eyes.

It was enough to break down all of her restraints and a harsh, indignant sound was torn from her throat as he gently turned her to look at him, his thumb stroking along the stubborn line of her jaw with care. The tender action was nearly enough to make the ground beneath her feet sway like a tidal wave and she forced herself to hold his stare, despising the pull between them.

Percy softened his tone. “Can't I just be worried about you without there being some sort of ulterior motive?”

The sheer arrogance in the words stole her breath and Audrey stared up at him in wonder, some part of her guiltily impressed while the other was taken aback. It oddly felt as if he were binding them together and that panic thrumming through her only intensified until the thought of escaping was becoming a sheer need for survival.

Percy stared down at her with a knowing expression that only flustered her more and she wondered how he was able to slip into her mind so easily, study each insecurity and use it against her whenever he wanted. No one had ever been so attentive to her before and it had been a long time since someone was willing to offer their support, no matter how much she didn't think she wanted it.

“Y-you had no fucking right to assume you could look _after_ me!” Audrey's voice was nearly shaking from the force of her emotions. “Just who the hell do you think you are to me?”

Though she hadn't meant to say the harsh words out loud, they had rushed out in a nasty cry that made her ears hurt. Percy's brows lifted in obvious surprise, she could just make out the shape of them in the shadows and darkness around them and her heart lurched, knowing that she had crossed that little line.

Audrey didn't want to say goodbye to him anymore than he did but she wondered if this was somehow the last straw, her voice felt trapped in her throat and an apology lodged on her tongue like a nasty spice. The thought of being close to anyone was enough to make every fear amplified a thousand times and for several minutes she could hardly stand how much of a coward she was.

“...I'm nothing at all to you.” The response seemed to stun him and despite his earlier confessions, she heard him saying quietly, “just a stranger, Ms. Tang and perhaps it's best if we both remember that”

Audrey felt him releasing her wrists, giving them a soothing little caress with his thumbs before she jerked her arms to her sides. A thick silence fell, the warm air suddenly becoming nothing more than a winter chill and she heard the harsh flow of his breathing, the faint tremor that had erupted in his body.

They were merely two strangers who had happened to come across one another in the most unconventional ways. She had no idea what it was that had drawn her to him in the first place.

There were plenty of other men out there but she had already accepted that they would never be able to replace this peculiar person who had somehow managed to change everything. “Haven't you figured out by now that I don't want that?” she eventually muttered.

“You have no idea who I am, I'm not able to be the sort of person that you need in your life right now. It's not something that I could even begin to explain properly without losing you in the process,” Percy replied softly and she heard something strange enter his voice that she wasn't able to describe, it made her skin break out in a chill.

The amount of bitterness that had entered his voice should have been enough to poison an entire city and Audrey wondered if it were a part of those secrets that he was hiding from.

“I know better than anyone that I'm not in the place right now to hope that I might finally...” Percy bit back the words hastily and she wondered what he refused to say, in the secure veil of gloom that they stood in. “it wouldn't be right to have you but I'm too selfish to accept that we might not ever see each other again. You would be better off forgetting about me, especially when you have no idea _what_ I am.”

Audrey blinked rapidly and felt herself stiffen slightly, it was impossible for her to understand what he could possibly mean by that. There had been a cryptic message in the words that made her a tad uneasy but she could sense his pain as surely as she could her own and a place in her heart opened up to him almost immediately.

What could be so terrible that he insisted on keeping himself away from her?

Was it enough to stop him from enjoying his life?

Percy seemed to take her silence for acceptance and she was stunned when he finally released her wrist and took a cautious step back, as if he were willing himself not to suddenly bolt. It was obvious that there were a lot of things that weighed on his heart but they would never be strong enough to push her away and she was stunned by the revelation.

Audrey swallowed hard. “I'm not going to hold anything that you may have done in your past against you, Percy.” The anger and fear quickly faded into weariness, “what right do I have to judge you?”

Percy sounded shocked. “You don't know what you're saying—”

“What do you want to do about this?” Audrey interrupted abruptly.

Percy glanced down at the ground with distinct distaste, as if he found himself to be nothing more than trash littering the surface of his life. His tall form was a black scar in the darkness but Audrey was aware of each breath he took, his energy wrapping around her so strongly that she may as well have been sharing his heart.

The sound of laughter and the stench of the alley were slowly bringing her back to reality and she wondered if she would walk away from this place more alone than ever.“I've already told you what I want more than once tonight, Ms. Tang but you seem more afraid of the truth than I am.” Percy remarked.

“Don't be ridiculous,”

“I know that I wouldn't be good for you but I'm here...maybe we need time to think this through more before making a decision, the last thing I want is to scare you away before I can even have you.” There was a wry twist to his lips, a brief flash of his teeth gleaming in the darkness.

“From the moment we met, you've never denied that you wanted me but now I sense you pulling away so I have to be the one to ask, what do _you_ really want from _me_?” Percy asked.

No one had ever said such a thing to her before.

Audrey didn't know how to respond when her needs had never been the focus, when her happiness had never mattered. How long had it been? The days when her mother had taken care of her and her brother Eric, shielding them from their father in the best way that she could had ended the day she'd died.

Many horrible times had followed with her father afterward.

And even when he had finally passed away, taking his cruelty to the grave, she hadn't found anything better. The same men, the same suffering and not once had anyone ever asked her something like this.

What could a person want from someone else?

“I want to know you. I want to know everything about you,” Audrey heard herself say, her eyes prickling as if she were on the verge of painful tears. It felt as if something had burst from the pit of her soul and she hated it, hated it with everything that she could muster but it was the truth. The truth was a bastard, “I want to _try_ with you and I've never felt this way before.”

Percy let out a strange, hollow sound and she realized that he had been holding his breath, but she jumped when he released a choking laugh. He ran his fingers through his red hair as if he were a tad confused and she took a curious steps towards him before hesitating, unsure if she were ready to touch him again just now.

It would be dangerous, her emotions were nearly shattered into pieces and he had a way of breaking down every single barrier until she was horribly exposed. “Audrey,” he said softly. The sound of her name caused a pleasurable hum to vibrate in her chest and she felt herself shivering as he closed the small space between them, until she was breathing him in.

“I need a bit more time to think this through but we'll take things slower.” Audrey opened her mouth to say something but he bent his head and pressed a brief kiss to her lips that had the strange effect of making her entire face flame, “I want to try and see where this goes, I won't rush you into anything.”

“I-it's not like I asked you to _marry_ me! I just want to know you,” Audrey spluttered.

“Then I'll try my hardest to let you know me.” Percy whispered, smiling against her flushed cheek.

Audrey wanted to say something more but the excuses became trapped in the center of her throat until they dissolved into nothing. What had she just gotten herself into? Why was it that she seemed to be this way around him? The attraction between could no longer be ignored but she wondered if they were venturing on a path that might harm them if they weren't careful.

Percy Weasley was a confusing, peculiar mystery and the things that tormented him were perhaps too extreme for her to understand but some part of her was afraid to ask, afraid that he would slip away. _I've lost my mind_ , she found herself thinking bleakly. Nothing made sense anymore and she was starting to feel as if she were being tightly bound. Unwillingly, she felt her eyes locking and obsessing over his own, the pale blue drawing her in.

~.~

“You didn't have to walk me home, Percy.” Audrey found herself saying uncomfortably an hour later as they stood outside of her flat door, the air crackling with awareness. The profound moment in the alley had left them both feeling beaten down a little and she wasn't sure what would happen now, she felt far too exposed and wanted to distract herself with something that didn't include swooning over him.

Her cheeks flamed and she cursed hotly under her breath, tensing as she felt him shifting beside her, offering something that was far too compelling to name. “Heathcliff Hall wasn't far away from where I lived in the first place and it wouldn't have taken me long to make it back.” Audrey rambled.

“I mean I know you offered to walk me back earlier but I have a busy day tomorrow, I have to be at the club and there's a lot of...things that I need to, uhm, take care of.” She was rambling and she felt a wave of embarrassment go over her, “what I _mean_ to say is that I could have managed it all right.”

Percy shifted away and she was thankful for the bit of space between them but he was staring at her so intensely that her head swam. There was more than amount of awkwardness in his posture just then and she glanced at him from the corner of her eye, watching as he seemed to struggle for a proper response.

It felt as if they had only been pushed together even more and the unknown spread beyond them like a vast ocean. “At this time of night Ms. Tang in the way that you're dressed?” he indicated her short red dress and she gave him a furious look, even though he had a point.

Audrey sensed that he wanted to say so much more to her about how the night had ended up but she was afraid of how she would react. “I couldn't have allowed you to walk back home alone, I had to know that you would be all right.”

Audrey felt herself flushing, unable to banish the thought of what had nearly happened between them. It had been incredibly awkward, stumbling out of an alley back onto the sidewalk with various people gawping and whispering about the state of their clothes and some part of her marveled at how Percy had appeared so unfazed.

He had appeared so capable and pompous that it had taken all of her power not to coo at him but her mind had been frazzled, raw emotions still too close to the surface. “I would have been fine, I've walked around by myself before and at Bare Back, people have made sure to stay out of my way.” There had been a few attempts to proposition her over the years but if there was one thing Remmington couldn't stand, it was someone harassing the girls.

“I can handle a few idiots just fine, I've taken down men twice my size so you shouldn't have been so worried that I'd get kidnapped or something.” Audrey said idly, looking down at the mangled purse in her hands.

In her haste to get to him, she had foolishly left it inside of the theater but thankfully, it had been in decent condition when she'd dragged Percy back in to look for it.

A chipper janitor had been more than happy to help them and after finding it, Audrey had given him a swift hug, relieved that one disaster was over. The fact that she had been so careless had infuriated her but aside from a few notes missing, everything else was thankfully in place and the thief hadn't bothered to steal her ID and she doubted if the meager cash that she'd had with her would get them far.

Percy watched her silently for a few minutes before he finally spoke,.“Somehow, that doesn't really surprise me but I am sorry that some of your money was stolen. I know how hard you must work,” he said with a faint frown. “Would you at least look at me for just a moment? I'm sorry that everything went so badly tonight but I feel like you're nervous to be around me.” He said, startling her.

They were standing just a few inches apart, though it did little good for Audrey at the moment and her heart skipped a little. It was difficult to look at him and not slobber all over him like a silly twit but she doubted if he understood the effect he had on her, “I'm just a little...embarrassed, all right? I'm not proud of the way I acted back there and I've never broken down like that in front of someone.” She bit out annoyingly.

Percy stared her for a few minutes and she felt him beginning to smile and she shot him a warning look when he threatened to open his mouth. “Weeeasley, don't you _dare_ say anything about it or I swear you'll live to regret it.”

“You're so cute,” Percy laughed.

Audrey growled. “Shut up!”

Percy raised his hands defensively when she threatened to hit him but appeared just as unsure as she was just then. It was obvious that neither of them were certain how to proceed and he lowered his hands long enough to say quietly, “The fact that you might be able to knock me out is scary enough, so I'll behave.” Audrey was stunned to see a trace of life in his pale blue eyes and she felt her chest tighten with need. It would be a miracle if he were able to be this way all the time.

“I'm a little nervous too, I didn't expect you to be so patient with me after everything that happened.” Percy hesitated for a moment and glanced down the length of the hallway as if he were expecting one of her neighbors to appear, ears pricked for the juiciest details. Audrey had a feeling that he was far too private of a man and hardly ever allowed himself to relax, “..nothing went the way I thought it would and after tonight, I would understand if you were having some second thoughts and wanted to forget about—”

Audrey felt a flood of panic engulf her at the thought of never seeing him again and even though some part of her wanted to push him away, she couldn't gather the strength. Percy appeared so worried that she found herself wanting to distract him and a grin spread over her face before she could stop it.

“Percy, I want to fuck you. That has nothing at all to do with whatever weirdness you have going on,” the words stopped him from going on a rant and he gawped openly at her, his eyes bugging. It would have been a cute sight, with his hair mussed and his clothes wrinkled and hastily put back to order but she didn't find anything funny about their situation.

“ _Relax_. I know that there's probably a lot that you don't want to talk about and I'm perfectly fine with that so I'd appreciate it if you would lighten up a little and stop thinking that you're so awful,” Audrey's mouth twisted. “I _want_ to know you and that's never happened to me before.”

Percy's mouth was hanging open comically and his skin flushed a curious shade of pink that made him look like a sheepish little boy. It was so adorable that Audrey nearly melted but she controlled herself, waiting patiently as he took a moment to collect his scattered thoughts, perhaps wondering on how to handle her.

He looked so strange standing there, the muted light in the hallway cast shadows on his red hair and caused his shadow to spread like sluggishly along the walls. “For both our sakes, I hope you never risk your life by going into a church, Ms. Tang.” There was a slight smile on his face and she burst out laughing, giving a helpless shrug that only puzzled him. “I just...I just don't know how to act around you.” He admitted.

 _That makes two of us_ , Audrey thought.

“Just act like yourself, Percy, I don't expect or want anything else.” Audrey said after retrieving her key and shoving it into the lock. The advise surprised her a little but they were true. She did want to know him and she wanted him as he was, even though she wasn't quite sure on just what that would mean, Audrey wanted that with him.

Whatever they had, whatever this attraction between them meant, she would try only as hard as he would allow. If she went back to her old life before she had met him, she wasn't sure how she would survive being left alone without something or someone to brighten her day.

“I'm sure I can handle you.” Audrey boasted.

“I'm not really all that interesting, Ms. Tang,” was Percy's hesitant reply.

Audrey gave him an odd look over her shoulder, taking him in and feeling that pulse of something not quite right. Though his pale blue eyes were hooded, shielding his thoughts from her, she was aware of his energy shifting....something almost threatening to break loose.

“I'd beg to differ, Weeeasley. You're the most interesting person that I've ever met, if we're going to be honest,” Percy appeared baffled and at a loss for words. She offered him a reassuring smile before opening her door and pushing it open invitingly, “I think you worry far too much about what other people think about you.”

Percy stared at her in amazement.

“It doesn't matter to me if you're an alien or a circus freak so I don't think you should let it get in the way either,” she shot him a challenging stare as she stepped slowly into her flat, her lips curved in a mocking scowl. It was difficult not to laugh at the expression on his face, “So, are you going to come in or not?

For a moment, Percy merely stood there before stepping over the threshold and closing the door with a soft _click_ that echoed in the room like a thunderclap. Audrey felt a rush of pleasure but found herself eyeing him warily, trying to understand what might be going on in his mind and wanting nothing more than to offer him some kind of comfort.

The awkwardness between them was still there but she didn't want to push him into a corner or get him afraid to even be alone with her and she watched in amusement as his cheeks turned pinker and pinker.

He fumbled for a suitable response and he appeared so anxious that Audrey wondered if she should get him something to drink but doubted if she would be able to find anything strong enough with her flat being such a hopeless mess.

“I hope you don't mind me cursing every now and then, it's sort of a bad habit of mine that I can't seem to shake.” Percy said awkwardly.

Audrey stared at him quizzically before shrugging out of her jacket and draping it over her arm as she walked into the living room, absently flicking on lights. The mangled and battered remains of her television greeted her, along with the mess that she had left and a bit of embarrassment flooded through her.

If the two of them had decided to sleep together tonight, she wouldn't have been able to look at him in the face the next day and she made a mental note to stop being such a slob.

Percy would probably be stopping by every so often if things worked out between them and she didn't want him to think that she couldn't take care of herself properly, “Stop being so self-conscious around me, all right?” her voice was crisp enough to make a nun wince. With a smile, she shot him a glance over her shoulder, “Weeeasley, I don't care if you have to cuss, shout or dance around in your underwear.”

“Of course you don't. You're insanely uninhibited,” Percy replied dryly, though a flicker of a smile was on his face. Audrey wanted them to be at ease with one another but for a few tense minutes as she turned to face him, they merely eyed one another as if expecting either a bomb or a parade to break the silence.

Little prickles danced along her skin and she wasn't sure if they were from nerves, weariness, excitement or unease. She had never had this sort of reaction to someone before, and definitely not to someone as stuffy and self-preserved as Percy seemed to be and she just couldn't begin to understand it.

After a moment of boring herself with various reasons, she decided that she would try not to in the future. The attraction between them was something that she would probably never be able to fully analyze or comprehend. Audrey had never believed in love at first sight so she immediately dismissed that possibility, thinking that perhaps she had finally found someone as alone as she was.

It was a strange thought when she distantly recalled that Percy had so many siblings but as she stared at him, she couldn't help but think that he was very lonely. So lonely, in fact that it tormented him.

“Are you hungry, Weeeasley?” Audrey eventually asked, breaking up the tense silence and trying to make her voice light. The scraps of leftovers in her refrigerator weren't enough to feed a mouse and she was completely worn out, too tired to even think of trying to prepare anything that wouldn't kill them both.

When he only stared at her blankly, she smiled at him. “I don't have much to offer at the moment and I don't think you would be willing to try my cooking.” Percy's lips twitched as he ran his eyes over the trash strewn around the living room and her face flushed with embarrassment. “We could have gone out after the play was over but my money got taken so we're shit out of luck right now.” Her stomach chose that moment to growl loudly and she clutched it weakly, “I think I might be dying...”

“I think you'll be fine, Ms. Tang.” Percy said, grinning.

Audrey stuck her tongue out at him but he merely raised his brows tauntingly and she gave a groan as her stomach rumbled again. Percy appeared to be debating something but she didn't think the strange money he probably carried around with him was real, they surely wouldn't have been able to buy anything with them without getting a few curious stares. He ran his eyes over her lightly, taking in her tumbled hair and the curve of her throat with such need that she should have burst into flames.

“So...I think that we both established tonight that the feeling is mutual but there's still...something that I'd like an explanation on.” There were dozens of things and yet she wanted to tease him a little, give them both a reprieve from lust. “ _Why_ were you so jealous of Joseph Wring? Did you think that I was going to run away with him?”

The tactic worked and she was satisfied to see Percy snap out of his thoughts and he folded his arms across his chest with a scowl. Audrey waited patiently for a response, watching as he pushed his glasses impatiently up the bridge of his nose before taking a few cautious steps towards him.

“There's something about him that makes my skin crawl but I like talking to you, I wasn't lying when I said that...that I wanted you for myself.” He muttered, distracted. “I'm not patient when it comes to something that I want.” Audrey felt her cheeks warm, “I'm not sure why I want you so badly, to be honest but...” he reached out to touch her hair. It was nothing really, just a gentle caress but it made her toes curl, “you've been a bright spot in my day, if you must know. I haven't talked to anyone this much or had anyone so happy to see me in a long time,”

Audrey turned her cheek into his palm, wanting more of his touch but he lowered his hand at the last moment. Percy bent and pressed his lips against her forehead, seeming to be aggravated that he couldn't stop touching her, “Why wouldn't anyone be happy to see you?” she whispered softly, wondering just what sort of life he had in whatever strange little world he lived in. He whispered something indistinct against her skin and she wasn't sure why it made her body grow cold, “I know that you're kind of stuffy and you're a bit of a prat but that wouldn't make me want to stop talking to you. I mean, you make it sound like you're unbearable when you're not nearly that bad...” she trailed off awkwardly, unable to put her feelings into the proper words. “So tell me, why wouldn't anyone be happy to see you?”

Percy entire body stiffened and she thought that she had crossed some sort of line as he pulled away from her reluctantly, his lips tight. A wave of nervousness went down Audrey's spine and she sensed that this was dangerous territory, something that she might never get an answer to and her heart clenched with longing.

The silence stretched between them for a moment longer and she opened her mouth to say something but he surprised her by bowing his head, eyes not meeting her own. “I've done a lot of things that have hurt my family recently.” He finally said, his eyes clouded.

“We were never very close and certain events kept me away from them for a long time but now that I'm back, they're not as accepting of me as I would have hoped. I don't think that I can blame them, really,” Percy finished with a frown.

Something in his words made Audrey shiver slightly and she couldn't imagine what he could have done. Although there was something about him that spoke of danger and violence, she didn't think that he had it in him to hurt another person but her mind was swarming with various possibilities.

They all included broken bones and various stints in prison, which didn't quite fit with the man standing in front of her.“I don't understand what you could have done to make them feel that way. What did you do?” Audrey ventured carefully and Percy shook his head, shutting her out from his personal life, “...Weeeasley, can you at least tell me what your favorite _color_ is?” she asked, curious. He looked so anxious that she felt a bit of pity for him, adding with a cheeky grin, “you're not going to explode if you tell me that much,”

The question seemed to take Percy by surprise and he banished his dark thoughts with a slight shake of his head. Audrey reached up to play with a loose lock of his hair and he captured her wrist in a gentle grip, kissing her knuckles playfully before releasing her with a baffled expression.

“Purple and I'm not at all sure why that matters. Or why it would make me burst into flames,” Percy eventually answered as he took in the curious blush on her cheeks.

Audrey couldn't imagine him harming anyone but she jerked out of her embarrassment and roared with laughter. Percy flinched as she smacked him in the arm before he fended her off, “ouch! What on earth is so funny?” he demanded angrily when she kept hitting and punching him. “You asked and so I answered—stop that, dammit!” he snapped furiously.

“You've got to be kidding!” Audrey punched him in the arm again and he gripped her wrist in surprisingly gentle fingers, looking bemused and a little aggravated.

A wave of reaction went through them both and Percy appeared a bit perturbed, as if he hadn't been planning on relaxing so easily despite the obvious undercurrent of need crackling between them. The awkwardness gradually faded until it was nothing more than a dull hum and she allowed her laughter to fade into chuckles, “ _Purple_ , Weeeaasley? How can that be your favorite color?” she demanded shrewdly. He glowered down at her, “that's such a girly color!”

Percy flushed annoyingly. “Purple is quite a manly color Ms. Tang!”

“ _Black_ is a manly color!” Audrey said smartly and Percy shook his head in disagreement, appearing both baffled and amused. He seemed to be enjoying the fire in her eyes but fended her off easily enough when she almost started pummeling him again, intent on having him bend to her will for just a few moments. She settled for placing her hand on his arm, enjoying the bunch of muscles beneath her fingers.

“What would you know about fashion anyway, Percy? You were wearing a bath robe when I first met you and an old one at that!” Audrey reminded and he sighed wearily, lips twitching. “I've always really wanted one of those slinky black dresses that the movie stars wear, I think those are so sexy,” she said to him and he seemed to log that in for later, though she wasn't sure why.

Percy eventually pushed her hand away and she placed her hands on her hips, staring up at him curiously. Audrey just couldn't understand what could be going on in his mind but she noted with relief that the stiffness in his shoulders had lessened, “I'm sorry Ms. Tang but black reminds me of funerals, I hardly wear it.” He said with a frown, “though I'm not sure why they would require stars, are movies something that you enjoy, Ms. Tang?” his question was oddly shy. “I hear that they're quite enjoyable.”

Audrey hadn't been to the movies in a very long time and she tilted her head at him thoughtfully. The way he'd worded his sentence had been all too bizarre and she found herself answering carefully, “Yeah, I haven't been in a long time though.” She stared up at him curiously, wondering what he was hiding from her, “but you've never seen a movie before, have you?” when he shook his head, she merely gawped up at him in outrage and punched him in the arm until he grunted. “Weeeasley, do you even know what modern technology _is_?”

Percy flushed in embarrassment, rubbing his arm. He appeared puzzled for a few minutes and Audrey wondered where he had grown up to have never seen a movie, it just seemed so unheard of nowadays, “I've heard of them but to be honest, I'm not quite sure of the mechanics.” The fact seemed to trouble him for a while and she almost smiled, “I've always been rather curious,” he admitted and Audrey squinted up at him shrewdly, confused. “What?”

“You're either some circus freak with amnesia or an alien,” Audrey declared firmly and he roared with laughter. She punched him in the arm, though she was glad that he was smiling again, even though it didn't last for long, “you must be from an entirely different world to not know about these sort of things.”

There was an odd silence as Percy opened his mouth to say something, thought better of it and informed. “You seem to know a great deal about these sorts of things, Ms. Tang, are _you_ an expert on technology?”

Audrey wasn't sure she appreciated the sarcasm in his tone but she gave him a level look before flipping her hair over her shoulder. “This may shock a weird circus performer like you, Weasley but I know a thing or two.” When Percy only raised his brows doubtfully, she went through a long and tedious description on what she knew about movies, film and how they were able to be on screen.

Percy listened raptly, interrupting her here and there but appearing so fascinated that she couldn't help but share in his excitement. When she finished explaining to him the newest things in movies, she waited for him to say something but he turned his attention to her mangled television. “While that's all very intriguing Ms. Tang, how different can it all be from your television?”

“It's a lot different, actually. I'll take you to one someday,” Percy appeared unconvinced as she turned away from him, heading towards her coffee table. Take out orders littered the surface and she absently sorted through them before asking curiously, “what do you want to eat anyway? Pizza? Chinese?” he flicked his gaze away from her television to give her a bewildered look and she spat dryly. “Just because I _am_ Chinese doesn't mean I know how to cook Chinese food.”

“That's not at all what I was—my _God_ , the finer points of common courtesy and politeness must have escaped you as a child!” Percy cried in exasperation and Audrey roared with laughter. Her stared at her as if she were some sort of mysterious beast before he managed to say anything else, his tone gruff with annoyance, “I've never had pizza before, I would like to try it.”

Audrey stared at him in surprise before rummaging around for her phone, which she found wedged between her couch cushions. She knew the local pizza delivery number by heart and went through the familiar motions easily, deciding that she would eventually need to know how to cook. “Percy, it'll be a while before the pizza gets here. I have just enough in my stash to pay for it, though I was going to save that for buying a few things for the house.”

Percy was standing where she'd left him, looking distinctly uncomfortable and she raised her brows haughtily, making a grand gesture for him to sit on the couch. When he hesitated, Audrey felt a bit of nervousness grip her, thinking that he would leave, “I'll make it up to you, Ms. Tang. I just hope that you won't mind me being here with you for a while longer,”

“Neither did I but here you are and here I am. So sit your ass down and get over it, I'll make sure not to grope you when you're not looking,” Audrey said dryly and he surprised her by laughing. It was a little nervous but he did as she told him to, pushing aside her mess and books carefully, “I want to talk to you for a while longer.”

Percy gave her the faintest of smiles as she plopped down beside him, keeping a bit of distance for both of their sakes. “Why do I get the feeling that talking to you is going to be bad for my health?” he asked and when Audrey merely laughed, he weakly joined in, a strange sort of comfort settling over them and hinting at things to come.

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by and checking this story out! I'm a huge Percy Weasley fan so you'll be seeing a lot of him all over my page. Much love.


End file.
